Brother Mine
by DreamCatcherofLight
Summary: This story will consist of multiple one-shots related to our favorite brothers! In these stories Alphonse will have his flesh body and Edward will have both automail limbs (no matter where the story will take place). So, enjoy! (Introduction will give more details)
1. Introduction Rules

**Have you been looking for fanfics about Alphonse having his flesh body but you just can't seem to find any? Well you've come to the right place! Hello, I'm your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer. You can call me StarShadow! And welcome to my fanfiction!** **This story will be based on one-shots related to: you guessed it! The Elric brothers! The one-shots will be both my ideas and yours, as you can give me suggestions about what you want whenever! Just read the rules about it below.**

 ** _Here Is Some Info:_**

 **-Alphonse will have his flesh body in all of these**

 **-Edward will have both his automail arm and leg**

 **-Both brothers can do alchemy by clapping**

 **-Edward is still in the military**

 _ **SOME Of These One-Shots Will Contain:**_

 **-self harm/self harm scars**

 **-suicidal thoughts/suicide attempts (see rules)**

 **-rape (see rules)**

 **-torture**

 **-Each story will be appropriately rated individually**

 _ **Rules For Suggesting:**_

 **1\. ABSOLUTELY NO EDxAL!**

 **2\. ABSOLUTELY NO EDxROY!**

 **3\. ABSOLUTELY NO EDxRIZA!**

 **4\. I WILL NOT WRITE DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX OR RAPE (If it is a pain part of a story I will skip over the scenes)**

 **5\. NO CHARACTER DEATHS**

 **6\. NO GENDER BENDING!**

 _ **Info About Suggesting:**_

 **-The chapters can contain either Ed or Al or both**

 **-It can contain other characters as well, though it has to include either or both brothers (no matter how small the part they are in is)**

 **-It can take place at any time in the franchise and in any setting (I haven't read the manga) but keep in mind: Al will always have his flesh body and Ed will always have both his automail limbs**

 **-Suggestions can be AU as well (alternate universe)**

 _ ***Any suggestions that break the rules will be ignored***_


	2. Story 1

**Hello! And welcome to the first story of this fanfiction. This is explaining what happened and why Alphonse has his body. Since the brothers are going to be able to do alchemy while just clapping, I had to find a way for Al to still see the truth. I know that the ending and what I did for Al to keep his body sort of doesn't make sense, but...bear with me, okay?**

 **Story Summary: Alphonse and Edward try to bring their mother back by doing the taboo. Edward pleads with Truth to keep his little brother.**

 **Story Rating: T for blood**

 **Related Notes: None**

 **Story 1: Fateful Night**

The wind is cold and blowing strongly outside. They sky is dark with the night. Two you g boys, one eleven and one ten, both stand over a metal basin, the light of the candles reflecting off of the metal. It is filled with all the mixed elements to create a human body, right down to the last specks of protein.

"This is it, Al," the older brother-Edward- says as they hold their bleeding fingers over the contents below. "We'll finally be able to see mom again."

"Yeah," the younger brother-Alphonse-replies, sounding hesitant. His stomach slightly twists with disgust at seeing their blood. He has always been more queasy than his older brother. "Are-are you sure it'll work?"

"'Course it will Al," Ed replies with a smile as they lower their arms. They both drop to their knees beside one another outside of the transmutation circle.

They place their hands on the circle and watch with excited joy as the whole circle glows a brilliant gold. They have smiles on their faces, eyes wide with anticipation.

But something changes.

The glowing turns dark and red; blue lightning strikes at the middle where the basin is laying. A cold dread drops in the pits of their stomachs, much like a stone sinking to the bottom of a lake.

Something is wrong.

And as the seconds tick by, it only gets worse. A large eye suddenly opens in the transmutation circle, the basin right above, in the middle. Black strands quickly shoot up towards Alphonse, much like lightning striking the ground. Screaming suddenly erupts throughout the room. Ed's eyes widen as he looks at his brother, heart stopping as he watches thin black strands with hands at the end curl around his brother.

"Alphonse!" He yells as he reaches out a hand towards his younger brother.

"Brother!" Alphonse cries as he reaches out his own hand, the black strips slowly snaking down his arm and around his body. "Don't let them take me!"

Their fingertips are just inches away. But that's when he feels it, a squeezing sensation as the black strands crawl up his left leg, stopping just above his knee. Edward looks down, his golden eyes widening as he feels the most excruciating pain. It feels as if his leg is being torn right off. He can practically feel the bone tearing, veins tearing, muscles, tissue, he can feel it all being ripped right in half. And, just like that, his left leg is gone.

He let's out a blood curdling scream as an intense fiery pain quickly spreads through his body, causing him to collapse onto his side. And as he looks up at his brother-who is still screaming-he feels like he's going to be sick. Right before his eyes he watches his brother be torn apart by those black strands, his clothes and shoes falling uselessly to the floor as the rest of his body disappears into thin air.

"ALPHONSE!"

* * *

He feels cold, yet he doesn't at the same time. He watches with horror as his body is dragged down by those damned strands that took his leg. Those damn things that took his baby brother.

He screams out in fear as he thrashes around, trying to get away from them. They only squeeze his body as they continue dragging him, ignoring his screaming. His heart is racing wildly in his chest and his blood sounds like drums in his ears.

And all too quickly his body hits a solid floor. He gasps with pain as the breath is knocked from his lungs, leaving him gasping like a fish out of water.

After he recovers enough, Ed slowly stands up and looks around. Where he stands is completely white and empty for miles upon miles. But as he turns around he freezes, staring with wide, horrified eyes at the tall stone door behind him. Carved into the very stone is a design that resembles that of a tree.

 **"Hello."** An echoing voice says, seeming to bounce off the invisible walls.

Ed quickly turns around, eyes widening as he sees a white thing resembling the basic body shape of a human, sitting down on the floor. It doesn't sound like a man, nor does it sound like a woman. It doesn't even look like a man or woman either.

"Wh-who are you?" Ed bravely asks, voice trembling with fear. His whole body is frozen to the spot as he stares, unable to turn or run away.

 **"I am called many things."** It replies, staring at Ed with its face lacking a mouth, eyes, and a nose. **"Some call me god, or the world. Others call me one, all. The truth. You could even say I'm you."**

"Me? Wh-what?" Ed stutters as he manages to take a step back. "Am I dreaming? Where am I!"

It doesn't answer. Slowly, the door behind Ed opens causing the young boy to quickly turn around. Ed watches with wide eyes as the black strands once again shoot out towards the door, wrapping around his body as they start to pull him back.

"No! No let me go!" He cries as he reaches out towards the thing. It slowly stands up, tilts it's head, and gives a wide, inhuman smile. It sends shivers down Ed's spine and brings tears to his eyes. "No!"

The door quickly shuts, leaving Truth standing there with that same smile on it's face.

Ed is quickly dragged through darkness, reels of everything twisting around him as he is dragged through at a neck breaking speed. All of it seems to bleed into his brain as things he never knew were real invade his mind. A crushing pain shoots through his skull as something worse than a migraine stabs at his brain, adding more and more pressure with every second that is added to his mind.

"S-stop! Stop I can't take anymore!" He screams as he tries thrashing around. But those black strands only keep him frozen in place, preventing him from moving even an inch. He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to block out everything, but it doesn't work. The information still leaks into his brain.

As he opens his eyes he can see a bright light ahead. He can feel tears prick his eyes at the familiar light brown hair color pulled off to the side, held with a hair tie. The arms are outstretched, as if she's waiting to give someone a hug.

"Mom!" Ed cries as he tries struggling again. "Mom, please! H-help me!"

He manages to slowly reach a hand out to her. Just as he is about to touch her everything disappears as he is spit out of the door. He is standing on his own two feet, hand reaching out. He is back in the white area, Truth sitting in front of him, the smile completely erased, leaving the face void of anything once more.

"Wh..what?" Ed stutters as he breathes heavily, his whole body shaking. He slowly lowers his hand and stands up straight, everything running through his mind at lightning speed. Slowly he turns around and walks back to the door, bottom lip trembling. His knees feel like jelly as he presses his hands to the door.

 **"How was it?"** Truth asks, sounding sarcastic.

"My-my theory on human transmutation...it wasn't wrong!" Ed exclaims as a rising excitement grows in his chest. "I was just missing something!" He quickly turns around, forgetting all about his previous fear, about all the pain that was caused by seeing all that information. "Please, you have to let me go back!"

 **"That isn't how it works."** Truth says as it slowly stands up. **"This world runs on equivalent exchange. You know what that is?"**

"Yeah..everything has to be equal. You can't create things out of nothing."

 **"So, that being said, you will pay the price of seeing that."** Truth says as the same, unnerving smile creeps onto it's face again.

Ed can feel the familiar pain from before when his leg had been taken. Horror spills throughout his body like a forest fire burning down every tree in its wake. He watches as his left leg replaces Truth's left leg, the only color on the thing.

"No!" Ed cries as he collapses from the sudden loss of balance. He lifts himself up on his hands and stares at Truth as it crouches down to be eye level with Ed.

 **"See you later."**

* * *

And just as quickly as it had happened, it is gone. The white area, the black strands, the door, and Truth. All of it is gone and he is laying on the floor, left leg gone.

The blood gushing from the stump is like a waterfall. He can practically feel the blood leaving his body, creating a thick, sticky red pool below. Al is nowhere to be seen and steam is clouding the middle of the circle where the basin had been.

"A-Alphinse!" Ed cries as tears burn his eyes. He can hear a gasping sound and he looks into the steam, squinting as raw hope bubbles up in his chest.

"Mom?" He asks as the steam slowly disappears. Dread claws at his chest, ripping the hope he had felt to shreds as he stares at the thing sprawled out on the floor.

It looks like a mangled human body, the skin black, the eyes a glowing red. It slowly reaches out a hand towards him, opening and shutting it's mouth. The hand falls as blood is spit from its mouth. A final raspy breath leaves it's mangled throat as it goes limp.

"No...no this wasn't supposed to happen!" Ed cries as he shakes his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. Nausea swims around in his stomach as he collapses onto his side. He is starting to feel the fatigue of blood loss, his vision swimming.

"No...I won't let you take him to!" Ed cries as he pushes himself back up. "He's my little brother, he's all I have left! Take anything you want, my arm, my leg, take anything! He's the only one I have left so GIVE HIM BACK!"

Edward claps his hands together, a metallic ring fills the room. He slams his hands down onto the floor and blue electricity erupts from his hands.

* * *

 **"So, back so soon?"** Truth says, voice echoing. Ed stands there, eyes wide as he stares at the thing in front of him. He then collapses due to the loss of his left leg.

"I...why am I back here?" He asks, propping himself up on his hands as he looks around. And then he sees his little brother on the other side of Truth a few feet away, the same stone door behind him. "Alphonse!"

 **"Not so fast,"** Truth says as Ed starts to drag himself towards his brother. Al looks up at the sound of Ed's voice, tears streaming down his face as he reaches out.

"Brother!" He cries, taking a step forwards. The door opens and the black strands come out and wrap around his body once more. But instead of dragging him back, Al's body begins to disappear.

"No! Let him go you bastard!" Ed shouts while Truth only smirks. "Please! He did nothing wrong!"

 **"This is his price to pay."** Truth says casually as it stands up. **"You payed yours, now he has to pay his."**

"But it isn't fair!" Edward cries, his own tears stinging his eyes. "How come I only lose my leg and he loses his whole body? It doesn't make sense!"

 **"Oh?"** Truth asks, sounding intrigued as he looks back at Alphonse, the black strands working on taking his body away. **"You do have a point. But he still has to pay the toll."**

"Leave him alone!" Ed cries as he pounds a fist down onto the floor. "Please! I'll give anything up for you to let him live! Please don't take my baby brother away from me!"

 **"It has already been set."**

"No! This was all my idea and now it's my fault that he's being taken away!" Ed cries, sobs escaping his throat as his body shakes. "Take me instead! Please! He has nothing to do with this!"

 **"What do you want me to do? He has to pay. Equivalent exchange!"** Truth all but snaps, the smirk disappearing from its face.

"Take whatever you want from me! Don't hurt him!" Ed begs as he shakes his head, tears dripping from his chin. "Please..." he sobs, "don't take him away from me."

 **"Well, since you're that desperate, I won't take his body."** Truth says as it stands, turning to face Alphonse who is still screaming. **"But know this. I will take your arm for your brother's body, but you have to pay me back in full one of these days. We don't want the world to tip out of balance, do we?"**

Ed sniffles as he watches Truth raise a hand. The black strands recedes back into the door, which slams shut. Alphonse's body is instantly returned back, being complete once more. And then Truth turns to face Edward.

Edward screams as he feels what he had felt in his leg, except more. He can feel half of his arm, all the way up to his shoulder, being violently ripped off. He watches, breathing heavily, as his right arm takes place on Truth's right arm, the left leg forming as well.

 **"Nice doing business with you."**

* * *

 **So? What did you all think? Don't forget to leave me suggestions for what you guys want to read next! My ideas can only get us so far!**

 **~StarShadow**


	3. Story 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back again with Story #2. So, before we start, let me tell you guys a little something. I've been waiting for almost 3 hours to upload this to because Quotev was being a 'lil bitch. You see, I write all my stories and chapters on Quotev, then I copy and paste them over onto here. But, Quotev was updating the website or something so it took for fucking ever! But, here we are, almost three hours later, with story number two. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Edward and Alphonse are sent on a mission to a small town in order to catch a person impersonating them. They run into a nice family and are allowed to stay the night at their house, but things go south very quickly.**

 **Idea Came From: this writing prompt-** ** **"Well, this is a nice change of scenery." "It's a prison cell." "I was being sarcastic."****

 **Rated: T for blood  
**

 **Warnings: OC (Original Character) death, child death**

 **Notes: this chapter is 10.5 pages long (according to Quotev), I wrote this on my phone so if you see Reese's name spelled like "Reece" that's why**

 **Story 2: Prison Cell**

"Stupid Colonel Bastard," Edward complains as he pulls his red coat closer around himself. Beside him Alphonse is carrying both Ed's suitcase and his own, not commenting on Edward's angry ranting. "Why did he have to send us so far out north!? I hate it here!"

"Brother, it isn't that bad," Alphonse finally cuts in, earning a hard glare from his older brother. He finds it funny how he is a whole head taller than Edward. It isn't that much taller, but he is taller than his older brother. "It isn't even snowing here."

"So?" It's still cold." Ed complains as he glares darkly ahead.

Colonel Roy Mustang had sent Edward on a mission further up north to a small town called Yeoz, just outside the Central Area. There has been reports of two people impersonating the "Fullemetal Alchemist and his brother" so Mustang sent the two to go check it out. Much to Edward's annoyance. Annoyance that the person would be using his title and annoyed it caused him to be sent up here.

"Brother, you never like _any_ weather conditions."

"Blame the automail! This stuff makes it really hard to go places, Al." Ed groans as he rubs his shoulder. His ports had started to ache the second they crossed into the North Area. "Let's just get this over with."

Finding a hotel shouldn't be that hard. At least that's what Edward kept saying as they went to each and every hotel, trying to book a room for themselves. So far they've come up empty, each hotel saying their rooms are full.

"Why the hell are all the hotels full!?" Ed shouts to no one as he leans up against a brick building. Alphonse is looking at the map that had been nailed up on the building, mentally crossing off all the hotels they had already been to. "Seriously, for such a small town you'd think the hotels would be almost empty!"

"Hey, you kids looking for a place to stay?" A gruff voice calls from across the street. Edward looks up while Alphonse turns around, the two watching as a man, a woman, and two kids cross the street over to them.

The man is more on the bigger side with a full face beard and a buzz-cut. His hair, beard, and eyes are a dark brown and he is wearing a normal red shirt with white pants. His wife has short cut black hair and brown eyes with a green shirt, a white jacket, and black pants. The first child looks to be around twelve, his hair a light colored with dark brown eyes. He is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with white pants. The second child looks to be five, her hair a dirty blonde and pulled up into pigtails held by pink hair ties. She is wearing a pink shirt with a purple coat and gray pants.

"Um, who's asking?" Edward asks rudely as he crosses his arms, trying to hold back the shivers. The weather had drastically changed after they had crossed the border between the North and Central Areas. And despite the lack of snow, that doesn't stop them from seeing their own breath as they exhale.

"My name is Bob Smith. This is my wife, Becky Smith, and our two children, Benny and Reese Smith." The man introduces, gesturing to himself, to his wife, to his son, and then his daughter. "We couldn't help but notice you two wondering the streets."

"I wonder why," Ed grumbles under his breath.

"Sorry about him, he's in a bad mood." Alphonse quickly says, stepping into the conversation before his brother can scare the people off. "Say, why are all the hotels filled up?"

"There is going to be a carnival," the wife answers, her voice gentle and kind. Her daughter takes hold of her hand as she stares at Edward, as if wondering what the hell is wrong with him and why he looks so mad. "It's called The Carnival of the Great Snow Fairy."

"Snow fairy?" Edward asks, perking up with interest.

"Yeah, it's an old story passed down from generations all throughout the town," Bob answers with a smile. Benny-the son-only rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, and people who believe it are dumb." Benny snaps, sticking his nose in the air as he crosses his arms.

"Benny!" Becky snaps, whacking her son over he head.

"Ow!" He exclaims while Reese just giggles and laughs at him. "Well it's true! Where was the Snow Fairy when those dumb army men stormed the town and killed our parents?"

"You know better then that," Bob says, glaring at his son, ignoring the comment, before looking up at the two brothers. "Anyways, the Snow Fairy is the goddess who brings us snow every year. We throw a carnival in order to make her happy so she will bring snow."

"Huh, interesting." Edward says with fake interest as he lightly nods, glancing at Benny who seems to be fuming. "And how many times has this "Snow Fairy" failed to bring snow?"

"Only twice," Becky answers as she picks up Reese. "Those were times when the town was poor, when we couldn't afford a carnival."

"What do you do at the carnival?" Alphonse asks, more interested in the whole idea than his brother, who lazily looks at the family with disinterest.

"There are games, food stalls, candy, everything you could possibly want!" Reese exclaims with excitement, her eyes glowing with joy. Ed can't help but crack a small smile at her. "And then at the end we all share a really big dinner with our families! Mommy and daddy call it a feast."

"That sounds fun," Al replies with a chuckle.

"Well, now we know why the hotels are all booked." Edward says as he pushes himself from the wall. "Let's go Al, we still have a couple more to check."

"Oh, okay," Al says as he looks at his brother who is already walking away. He sighs and shakes his head, following after. "Brother! Wait!"

"Hey!" Bob calls after them, causing the two to turn around and look back at him with curiosity. "How about you two stay at our house?"

"Really?" Al asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Becky adds with a smile, rubbing her nose with Reese's. Benny glares at them, arms still crossed. "We have the space, though it's only one spare bedroom."

"That's fine," Al replies as he looks back at Edward, who has stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What do you say brother? Should we stay with them?"

"Fine, whatever, have it your way." Ed replies, doing his best to glare at Alphonse. He fails as Al smiles. He can't stay mad at his brother for a second when he is happy.

"We'll stay with you!"

"Alright! Follow us."

The walk to the house isn't all that far away. The house is a nice light blue color with a white roof, a white picket fence around it. The house is a two story with a simple layout. Upon entering there is the living room with the stairs to the left, the kitchen and dinning room just beyond the living room. Upstairs there are three bedrooms, one for the parents, one for the kids, and one spare. The spare has both a queen and a twin bed.

"I think I should get the queen because I'm oldest." Ed says as Al sets their luggage down. Becky had gone downstairs to start dinner, Bob went outside to play with Reese, while Benny went to his shared room, slamming the door shut.

"Seriously? Brother, keep I mind that I'm the one who's always carrying around your stuff." Al replies, looking annoyed.

"So? I have a job."

"I would have one to if you would let me."

"Al, just let me have the bed."

"No brother, it isn't fair that you get the bigger bed all the time!"

"Well, that's 'cause I'm older."

"...I'm taller."

The room goes quiet, Ed stiffening while Al tries to hold in his laughter. And then Edward explodes, yelling at his brother loud enough to be heard across town.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE!?" He shouts, arms flailing around.

Alphonse bursts into laughter, which only angers Ed more.

"The hell are you laughing at!?" Ed shouts as he picks up a pillow and chucks it at Al. The pillow hits Al's face and then falls to the floor, showing eyes that seem to glow as Al practically towers over his brother, popping his knuckles.

"That's how you wanna play it?" Al asks as Ed cowers. Al picks up the pillow and throws it at Ed, hitting the teen square in the face. "Then that's how we'll play!"

And just like that the two are having an intense pillow fight. They throw pillow after pillow at one another (four in total). Each skillfully dodges out of the way of the flying pillows. Neither are willing to give up the fight for the queen bed.

"Just give up Al! You'll never beat me!" Ed shouts as he stands on the queen bed, pointing at Alphonse, pillow in hand.

"Keep gloating and _you'll_ never beat _me_!" Al shouts back as he throws a pillow at Ed's face. The force throws Ed back against the bed, sprawled out and breathing heavily. Al stands triumphantly, smirking.

"Hey! No fair!" Ed shouts as he quickly sits up, glaring at his brother. "That was a cheep shot!"

"This is a battle ground Ed, there are no cheap shots."

"You know," Ed says as he lays back down, arms behind his head as he stares back up at the ceiling. "I miss this. When we were kids we were always dong stupid stuff like this."

"We still are kids." Al mentions as he crawls onto the bed, laying beside his brother. It is almost as if they are cloud gazing, staring up at the ceiling with their arms behind their heads.

"Our age doesn't mean anything," Ed mumbles with a sigh. "We threw the chance of being kids away when we tried to bring mom back."

"That doesn't mean we can't still do fun things like this." Al replies with a sad smile. "When all of this is over, when everything is balanced out again, we'll go back to Winry and make up for all the lost days we've had to be kids."

"Yeah." Ed replies with a smile as he sits up. "So...does this mean I get the bed?"

"No!"

* * *

Dinner that night felt quiet, the whole aura of the room dark and brooding. Becky tries to lift the tension by asking questions, though that seems to only add to it. And it doesn't help that Benny is glaring at them all, almost as if he's been betrayed somehow.

"So, where do you boys come from?" Becky asks with a warm smile as she takes a bite of her peas.

"Um, for right now we came from the Central Area." Ed replies, face full of food as he eats quickly. Alphonse only chuckles and shakes his head, eating slower than his brother.

"What are two kids doing on their own up here?" Bob asks causing Ed to halt his eating.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD SQUISH THEM!" Ed shouts, arms flailing. The two parents stare, face pale, at Ed's explosion while Reese giggles. Benny scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"That's not what we said," Bob says with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm a state alchemist," Ed replies with a shrug as he continues eating quickly. "We're here on a mission."

"State alchemist?" Benny asks, dropping his fork on his plate with a clatter. Everyone looks at him, food practically dripping from Ed's stuffed cheeks as he stares, confused. "You people make me sick. State alchemists are nothing but trouble! I hate what the military does and I hate you!"

"Benny!" Bob shouts as Benny stands up. The kid then dashes out of the kitchen, his footsteps storming up the stairs followed by the sound of a door slamming.

The whole room is silent, Ed swallowing the food in his mouth.

"We're sorry about that," Becky says, shoulders slumping. She stares down at her empty plate as Bob rests a hand on her arm. "Ever since his parents were killed in the tax collecting process, Benny has hated the military."

"He's adopted?" Al asks, surprised. Sure the hair kind of threw it off, but he hadn't really thought of it.

"Yes, both him and Reese became orphans after their parents were murdered in cold blood." Bob answers with a sigh. He looks to Reese who's bottom lip is trembling. "Why don't you go check in your brother?"

"Okay." She replies with a nod. Slowly, Reese lowers herself from her chair and shuffles out if the dinning room.

"You see, we used to be a very prosperous town." Becky says as she looks up at the two brothers. Ed is currently eating his fourth helping of food while Al is sipping at his milk. "We were a good place to trade things and we had many riches. When the military caught wind of this they sent military personnel to collect taxes."

"Soon we got too poor to pay the taxes." Bob continues with the story as a tear slowly rolls down Becky's cheek. "They started killing the people on the spot if they couldn't pay. They reported it as "refusal to pay". They would kill children to prove a point. We...we couldn't pay any taxes and they killed our daughter to prove a point."

The two are silent for a long moment, collecting themselves at the memory of their baby girl being cut down right before their eyes. Ed and Al both glance at one another, Ed's stomach twisting with rage.

"We found Benny and Reese out on the streets half a year after the military moved out. And ever since then we've been a family." Becky finishes after a minute, sadly smiling down at her lap. "Please, don't hold it against Benny. He's just hurting."

"We-"

"I'm not like most military dogs." Ed spits out, cutting off Al. "He needs to realize that not all of us are bad. That some of us have our own reasons for being here!"

With that said, Ed stands and walks out of the room. Al watches with a sigh as his brother disappears from sight.

"Sorry about that, brother can be touchy about things sometimes. He doesn't mean any harm." Al says as he looks back to Becky and Bob who look surprised and somewhat mad.

"We understand." Becky says as she stands up, smiling lightly. "We won't hold it against-"

Screaming erupts throughout the house, causing them all to jump.

"That sounded like Reese!" Bob exclaims as the two parents stand up from the table. Al stands up as well, his senses on high alert for possible danger that could be lurking around the house.

"Stay behind me!" Al says as the group swiftly makes their way through the house. They cautiously walk up the stairs, stopping when they see the door to Benny and Reese's room cracked open.

"Stop!" Benny is heard shouting before he screams. The three all burst into the room, freezing at the sight.

Edward is standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily and slightly shaking. The protective plate of his automail has been turned into his trademark blade, blood dripping down from the tip. There is a cut on his left cheek which is still bleeding. Blood is soaking the front of his shirt, though it isn't his.

Benny is laying sprawled out a few feet away by the bed, bleeding from a gash down his shoulder. There is a bloody cut across his forehead as well, blood dripping down his face. Reece is sitting over him, her small hands shaking him as she screams his name, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God..Benny!" Becky screams as she runs into the room, dropping dripping down to her knees. Bob rushes into the room and stands in front of them, not knowing what to do.

"Brother, what the hell happened!?" Alphonse shouts, getting Ed's attention.

"Shit, is he okay?" Ed asks stepping towards the family, eyes wide, as if he had been snapped out of a trance. He ignores Al's question, wide eyes watching as Becky cradles Benny's limp body in her lap.

"We trusted you! This is how you repay us? By attacking our kids!?" Bob shouts, swiping his hand as Ed to keep him away. Edward's whole body freezes while Al shakes his head, a cold stone dropping in his stomach.

"What-what the hell are you talking about? You think I did this?" Ed manages to ask, sounding horrified. "No-I-I could never do something like this! I heard Reese scream so i-"

"Stop making excuses!" Bob shouts as he runs forwards. Before Ed can even react he is being thrown back, onto the floor, by a strong punch to the face.

"Hey!" Al shouts as he runs further into the room. "That wasn't necessary! My brother would never do that!"

"And _you_!" Bob hisses as he turns to face Al. He storms over to Alphonse. "You were just talking so you could let your brother attack!"

"No! That isn't-" Al cries, trying to defend himself and his brother.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Ed yells as he struggles to stand, cupping his bleeding nose with his flesh hand. "I swear to God I'll-!"

Al sucks in a breath as Bob's fist punches his stomach. Hard. He feels himself sway on his feet, black dots swimming across his vision as he gasps. His knees buckle and the last thing he hears is his brother shouting before everything goes dark.

* * *

"Damn, my head hurts." Ed curses as he slowly opens his eyes. His nose throbs painfully, though he doesn't think it is broken, just bruised.

"Welcome to the club." An annoyed voice says. Ed slowly sits up and looks over at Al who is sitting on the other cot. His hand is pressed lightly against his stomach, his hair messy.

"You look like crap." Ed chuckles as he slowly swings his legs over the side of his own cot. Al doesn't answer, he only glares down at the concrete floor.

The walls are also concrete with iron bars holding them in the small room. There is a toilet at the back of the room, with a sink and a mirror off to the side. There are also wrist restraints, keeping Ed's hands a safe distance away from each other.

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery." Edward says as he leans back, wincing at the soreness of his muscles in his flesh shoulder. He guesses that he slept wrong.

"Brother, we're in a cell." Al all but snaps, glaring.

"I was being sarcastic." Ed replies bitterly. He is in his own bad mood, a headache pounding at his brain like drums. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, I woke up an hour ago and it seems to be morning." Al replies, sighing. "Why, brother?"

"Why wha...wait, you're not blaming me to, are you?" Ed asks, his eyes widening with the look of hurt. "Al, you know me better then that!"

"Then why are we in here!?" Al shouts back, tears pricking his eyes. Ed recoils at the sight, frowning. "They told me a few minutes ago. Benny died shortly after he was rushed to the hospital. You're being charged with second degree murder. I'm being charged with helping."

"What the hell?" Ed whispers, the weight of everything crashing down on his shoulders. "I didn't kill him! It was someone else!"

"Tell me what happened!"

"Okay! Okay.." Ed says, sighing. "I went to the spare room after I stormed off. That's when I heard Reese scream, so I ran into her room to see what was happening. Benny was laying on the floor, bleeding from a cut on his forehead while Reese was crying and hiding under the bed. So I tried to help, but as I got to Benny some guy stepped out of the shadows and slashed him across the shoulder."

"That sounds cliché brother." Al mumbles, earning a scoff from Ed.

"That's what I thought." He replies, leaning against the wall. "Anyways, that's where the blood on my shirt came from. So I started fighting this guy and he manages to cut my cheek with this weird dagger thing. I managed to cut him across the arm and that's when he fled. And then you guys stormed into the room."

"Seriously Fullmetal?" A deep voice says. The two brothers turn to see Colonel Roy Mustang walking briskly towards the cell, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye obediently beside him. "You can't keep yourself out of trouble for a single day?"

"Colonel? What're you doing here?" Al asks before Edward gets the chance.

"I was called after Fullmetal got taken custody." Roy replies, looking to Ed who glares. "We caught a night train."

"Just so you know? I didn't do it." Ed mumbles, crossing his arms.

"We caught the guy who did," Roy replies as two officers push a struggling, cuffed, dirty blonde man in his early twenties down the hall. "It was the one impersonating you both."

"Really?" Ed asks, eyes slightly widening. "So, does that mean we can get out of here?"

"I don't know Fullemtal. I kinda like seeing you in there, not able to cause chaos."

"Just get me the hell out of here you damn Colonel Bastard!"

* * *

The two brothers wait at the train station for their train a few days later. The charges have been dropped and the funeral for Benny is being held that Friday. Al is sitting on a bench, slipping a folded piece of paper into an envelope.

"What's that?" Ed asks as he watches Al hand it to the person in charge of selling tickets.

"It's just a little note, no big deal."

 _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Smith_

 _this is Alphonse, writing for both myself and Edward. I'm guessing you've already heard about the real culprit. The police say that it wasn't ever planned for Benny to die. I know that doesn't make it sound any better. In fact, it probably makes you hate us even more. Just know that we never meant for any of this to happen and if we could go back in time we would. I know brother is beating himself up pretty badly over the whole thing, he's staring off into space with that guilty, sad look he gets whenever he has a nightmare or when something goes bad. Anyways, I should probably end this, seeing as our train will be here shortly. It was nice meeting you and your kids, we did have a good time. We hope that someday you can forgive us. We're sorry._

 _~Alphonse Elric._


	4. Story 3

**Hi everyone! Welcome to story #3! So, for updating, I will try to do it every day or every other day, depending on how busy I am with school and anything. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Summary: The first consequence happens for Alphonse (he still has to pay a price for trying human transmutation).**

 **Idea Came from: myself**

 **Rated: T for blood**

 **Timeline: A few months after Edward joins the military**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Notes: I wrote this on my phone again, I will respond to reviews at the end of every story, the chapter isn't too terribly long but it isn't too terribly short either**

 **Story 3: First Setback**

The first time it ever happened is when the two brothers are chasing after a criminal who has stolen weapons from the military. The two brothers are running side by side, determined to catch him.

That is, until Alphonse comes to an abrupt stop, stumbling as he does so. Edward skids to a halt himself after noticing his brother isn't beside him anymore,turning around to see what is wrong.

"Al? What are you doing? He's gonna get away!" Ed shouts as he points to the man pushing his way past a group of women who shout and complain loudly. But Al only shakes his head, his face growing more and more pale by the second. "Al?"

The young eleven year old collapses onto the ground, gripping his chest as he cries out in pain. Almost as if he had been shot.

"Alphonse!" Ed cries as he runs over to his brother, dropping to his knees. He watches with horror as Alphonse spits up a mouthful of blood, followed by raspy wheezing. "Damn it Alphonse! Answer me!"

"I don't know!" Al manages to choke out before curling in on himself. He whimpers in pain as more blood dribbles from the corner of his mouth. "F-feels like I'm b-being torn ap-apart."

Ed feels his blood run cold. Torn apart? And then it hits him. Al's body had technically been torn apart after they tried human transmutation. Truth said that there would be a consequence for Al doing human transmutation since Edward would pay the price of letting him keep his body. This must be it. The consequence must be Al going through that horrible pain all over again as his body is ripped apart, and yet it isn't. Almost like the gate trying to pull him back.

"This is your punishment.." Ed breathes out, horrified that he has to watch his brother suffer. By now people had started gathering around them but he doesn't care. "Alphonse, since you kept your body you have to go through the pain of getting ripped apart again!"

Alphonse cries out as he practically throws up blood. The sticky liquid stains the white concrete a deep shade of crimson as Al writhes around in pain, tears of blood streaming from his eyes. He has started to bleed from his nose and ears as well.

"Damn it! I don't know what to do!" Ed shouts as he punches the ground with his automail fist, leaving a shallow, cracked dent in the concrete.

"Someone get a doctor!" A woman shouts in the crowd.

Sirens are heard not too long after. The people spread out as an ambulance pulls up to the side of the sidewalk, the two back doors bursting open to show medics carrying a stretcher.

One crouches down to pick Al up but Ed swiftly kicks him away with a shout. "Don't touch him!"

"Who the hell is this kid?" The kicked paramedic asks as he rubs hid bruising back. "And why do his kicks hurt so much?"

"Calm down kid! We just want to take him to the hospital!" Another EMT says as they lower the stretcher. Al let's out another cry of pain as someone touches him.

"No...no I won't let you take my brother!" Ed shouts as he claps his hands. A metallic ring sounds out and Ed soon places his hands against the ground. White concrete hands rise up and throw the EMT's back, keeping them away from Al. "He's the only one I have left! I won't let you take him away!"

"Someone sedate this kid, he's lost his mind!"

Edward doesn't notice the EMT sneaking up behind him, a syringe held in his hand. He jumps as a hand is placed on his shoulder. He can feel the needle being stabbed into his neck and he panics. He whirls around but the sedative had already made quick work of his smaller body. He feels lightheaded and black dots swim around in his vision. He watches numbly as his automail fist connects with the person's cheek, sending him flying. And then everything goes dark as he collapses, falling unconscious.

* * *

Edward wakes up with a start. He quickly sits up in the bed and he can hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor spike. He looks around the white room, his memory foggy of what had happened. He looks down at himself and sees that he is wearing the typical hospital attire for patients.

"The hell..?"

The door opens and an older doctor in his late fifty's walks into the room holding a clipboard with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Ah, I see you're awake." He says as he gently closes the door behind him. "I am Dr. Riches, you were brought in here by an overdose caused by a very strong sedative. You've been out cold for almost seven hours now."

"Seven hours?" Ed asks, looking horrified. He then remembers everything clearly, eyes widening with fear. "Wait..my brother, where is Alphonse!?"

"The other patient brought in at the same time as you?" Dr. Riches asks, raising an eyebrow. "He isn't one of my patients, so I don't know."

"Damn." Ed curses as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"You aren't allowed to be up and moving yet! The sedative is still in your system, you could pass out."

"I don't care! I want to see my brother!" Ed shouts back as he glares at the doctor. "Now tell me what room he's in."

"I told you I don't know." Dr. Riches replies, obviously unsure with how to handle Edward's attitude. "But if you would be patient, I could find the doctor who is in charge of him and send for them."

"Fine."

Ed watches with growing impatience as the doctor hastily leaves, as if making an escape. Ed doesn't care, at least the man is gone.

Not even three minutes the door is being opened once more, though this time it isn't a doctor. It is a brown haired nurse with none other than Colonel Roy Mustang beside her. Looking more than annoyed.

"What happened this time Fullmetal?" Roy asks as he walks further into the room. The nurse takes her leave, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Well, let's see." Ed replies as he crosses his arms, glaring at Roy. "We were chasing the guy and all of a sudden Al collapses. So I go and see what's going on and before I know it the medics show up."

"That doesn't explain why _you're_ the one sitting in a hospital bed."

"I uh...I kinda lost it and punched a guy in the face. They sedated me, but it turned out to be an overdose so they rushed me here." Ed replies, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He can feel that his hair is loose and out of it's usual braid.

"Interesting. They probably didn't realize that you have a smaller body than most kids your age so-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET WHO COULD DROWN IN A SINGLE RAINDROP!?"

Before Roy can reply the door is being opened once more by Dr. Riches, as well as another person, wearing the usual doctor attire. Her black hair is pulled up in a bun and her brown eyes are sharp and focused. She has a name tag that reads " _Dr. Kin"_.

"Hello," she says, voice plain and devoid of emotion. She sort of Reminds Ed of Hawkeye in that sense. She shakes hands with Roy and says, "I am Dr. Kin. You are?"

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward Elric's commanding officer." He answers and the two let go of one another's hand.

"So, I'm guessing he told you what happened?" Dr. Riches asks, glancing at Ed who glares.

"Yeah, now tell me where my little brother is."

"The John Doe who was brought in alongside you? The child with blonde hair?" Dr. Kin asks, looking to Edward who looks more than pissed that his brother is being referred to as a _"John Doe"_.

"Yes that's him! Who else looks similar to me?" Ed snaps, earning a scolding look from Roy. "His name is Alphonse Elric."

"Is he a state alchemist to?" Dr. Kin asks as she scribbles the answer down on a piece of paper clipped to a clipboard.

"No! He has nothing to do with the military! Now tell me what happened to him!"

"Calm down Mr. Elric, I am only getting information about him. Now, how old is he?"

"Um, shouldn't you have that information?" Ed replies bitterly, glaring.

"Well, we have no records regarding him." Dr. Kin replies patiently. "You're the only one we could find records on, and the only way we identified you was because of your State Alchemist pocket watch."

"Think about it Fullmetal," Roy says, cutting into the conversation before Ed could blow up again. "The only one that could identify Alphonse at the time was you, and you said that they had sedated you. And as for why he has no hospital records? I don't know about when you were kids, but so far you're the only one who has gotten injured on these cases."

Ed only huffs as he looks away, grumbling to himself.

"Now, back to my questions." Dr. Kin says, looking down at the clipboard. "I just need a few questions answered the get a correct amount of medicine and a blood transfusion."

"Wait, medicine and blood transfusion? The hell is going on!?" Ed shouts as he leans forwards, ready to jump from the bed at any second.

"Yeah, even I'm mildly curious as to what state he is in." Roy comments as he crosses his arms.

"You will get answers soon enough. I just need this really quickly and then I'll give you some papers to sign for him." Dr. Kin replies, voice taking on a gentle firmness. "Now, how old is he?"

"...Eleven."

"And does he have any allergies?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll send in a nurse with the papers." Dr. Kin says as she turns and leaves the room, Dr. Riches following close behind.

"What about my brother!?" Ed shouts after them, moving to sit up on his knees. He watches with anger as the door is closed by a nurse, not wanting him to bother other patients.

"Calm down Fullmetal, the nurse told me the sedative hasn't completely left your system yet." Mustang says as he sits down on one of the plastic chairs. Ed sits back and glares at Roy. "Be patient, kid."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A FLEA!?"

The wait for the papers takes about ten minutes. The same nurse who escorted Roy to the room returns holding a packet in one hand, a pen in the other. She politely hands Roy the materials before she leaves the room again.

"I think I should fill that out." Ed says as he sits, cross legged above the thin blanket.

Roy looks up from the first page and stares at Ed as if he had grown two heads. "You're joking, right?"

"No." Ed replies bitterly. "Why should you fill it out?"

"Because adults usually fill these things out."

"So? I'm his brother. I know more about him than you."

"..."

Ed looks satisfied as Roy reluctantly hands the paper over to Edward.

"I am going to regret this." He groans, watching with annoyance as Ed lazily writes things down on the paper.

* * *

It isn't for another hour until Ed and Roy get an update about Alphonse. Edward is just starting to doze off while Roy is looking at the magazine when the door opens.

Edward instantly sits up, drool still on his chin as he stares blankly at Dr. Kin, who tries to stifle her laugh.

"Fullmetal," Roy says, pointing to his chin. Ed stares for a few seconds before he quickly wipes the drool away, cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"So, about Alphonse's condition," she says, instantly getting their attention. "We have managed to get him stable and his blood count is to a safe level again after two blood transfusions. We don't know what caused the bleeding and we couldn't find the source, but it stopped just two hours after he came in. He is very weak and dehydrated so we want to keep him here at least over night to get his vitals back up."

"He-he'll be okay though, right?" Ed asks hopefully, eyes wide. He could have never thought something like this would happen to Alphonse, out of all the people. Though, equivalent exchange can be a bitch sometimes.

"Yes. In fact, he asked me to bring you to his room."

"Which you'll do, right?"

With a nod Edward is quickly up and out of the bed. He ignores his stomach as it seems to fall as he stands, his head growing lightheaded from suddenly standing up. Neither Dr. Kin nor Roy mention it as she leads the two down the hall to where Al's room is. Only two rooms away from Ed's on the opposite wall.

Dr. Kin quietly opens the door and let's the two into the room. Al is laying on the bed off to the side of the room, an IV in his left forearm. He looks exhausted and his usually fair skin is even more pale and looks sickly.

"Al?" Ed asks quietly as he walks forward, Roy hanging back to talk to the doctor.

At the sound of his brother's voice, Al's eyelids slowly slide open. A soft smile tugs as the corners of his lips as he slowly lifts a hand. Ed quickly takes it, squeezing Al's hand lightly so as to not accidentally hurt him.

''You scared me, you know that?" Ed says, trying to sound scolding. And yet he can't help but let out a breathlessly laugh.

"Why did that happen to me?" Al asks weakly, his voice sounding dry. Roy walks over and stands beside Ed while Dr. Kin leaves, closing the door behind her. "It felt like...like I was being ripped in half."

"That's something I would like to know as well." Roy says, crossing his arms as he studies Al. "No one just starts bleeding out for no reason."

''I think..his body was trying to pull him back." Ed answers solemnly as he ducks his head. "At least, that's what it would feel like. When...you know when Truth said that there would be a consequence for you when you preformed human transmutation? I think this is it. Your body being sucked back to that place but not at the same time. This is the price you have to pay."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I know that I ended it at a strange spot, but I didn't know where else to go with it. So, anyways, for those of you who are confused. The reason that Al collapsed and started bleeding and stuff is because his body was being torn apart from the inside, causing the bleeding (though showed no trace of that when the doctors were checking him over, with was just access blood which is why he was still bleeding). This is caused by the human transmutation. Occasionally this will happen as the toll for doing the taboo. I know it probably doesn't make too much sense, so, uh, sorry. I tried explaining it the best I could. Anyways, onto the review answers!**

 **Patsy Koala-** thanks for reviewing! You're the first reviewer on the story, I appreciate it! And I agree that there aren't too many stories about Roy and Al bonding, so I'll get right on that! Thanks again! **  
**

**And that about wraps it up! Thanks again for everyone who has read the story. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions for what you want to read next!**


	5. Story 4

**Hi everyone! Welcome to story #4! And wow, would you look at that, an update two days in a row! I may or may not to a Halloween special tomorrow, if you want me to just leave suggestions for what you want the special to be (related to Halloween of course) and I'll see what I can do! Anyways, enough of that. Onto the story!**

 **Summary: Roy tries to comfort Alphonse on the train ride back from Yeoz**

 **This is a suggestion from the user named Pasty Koala who wanted more bonding time between Roy and Alphonse. So, here you go! I hope you like it, sorry it's a little short.**

 **Timeline: right after story #2 (Prison Cell)**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Rated: K+ for mentions of death**

 **Notes: this is a suggestion from a user named Pasty Koala**

 **Story 4: Train Ride Home**

The sky outside is a black/dark purple, the moon shinning brightly with the starts twinkling. The train cart they are in is completely silent, save for the occasional snores from other passengers.

Edward is sitting near the window, his cheek pressed up against the glass. He is drooling as he sleeps, a peaceful look having invaded his usual determined exterior. His hair is messy; falling out of it's usual braid and draping down around his shoulders in a tangled mess.

Alphonse is sitting next to him. He is looking out the window, but every now and then he will look at his brother and smile sadly before looking back out the window.

Mustang and Hawkeye are both sitting across from the two brothers. Roy tries to be inconspicuous as he studies the two while Hawkeye sits back, looking out the window. If it were any other situation, Roy would be in awe about how her hair shines at the right angle in the moonlight. How her eyes catch the sparkling of the stars above.

But this _is_ a different scenario. He has been watching both Edward and Alphonse closely, looking for signs that this case had affected them. When he heard that the two had been thrown in jail for the attempted murder of a little boy Mustang had caught the earliest train and headed to Yeoz.

Of course, he had been told later when he had reached the station that the little boy named Benny had tragically died due to blood loss. And while he and Hawkeye had been on the train, they had caught the guy behind it all.

Of course, Ed had been over the top with his emotions. He was more angry than usual, exploding at every tease that was spoken. He had even snaped at Al a few times, though he had almost instantly apologized.

Though, the death of Benny hasn't exactly passed through Alphonse's mind like that of the ocean waves. It has taken a toll on the younger brother as well. He is more quiet than usual, and is more apologetic; apologizing even when he doesn't need to. Something that Ed had snapped at him about.

Roy had even caught the boy tearing up a few times throughout the train ride. And, while Edward had practically passed out a few hours ago, Al remains awake. Staring out the window with a sad look glinting in his gold eyes.

"Alphonse, aren't you tired?" Roy asks, causing the younger to jump slightly at the unexpected noise.

"Oh, uh," he stutters after recovering. He glances at Roy before looking down at his lap. "No, not really."

"Is this about that kid?' Mustang asks, causing Riza to glance over at him. As if to warn him.

"Colonel, do you think that things would have turned out differently?" Al asks, avoiding the question. "If-if I hadn't asked Ed to stay with them, then Benny would still be..."

"Alphonse, it isn't your fault for what happened." Roy says, shifting awkwardly. He has never been good with making others feel better. Somehow that was Hawkeye's job. Not to mention that this is Al he's talking to, Ed would usually comfort him. But Edward is showing no signs of walking up anytime soon. Roy almost wants to shake him awake so he could deal with it.

"But it is our fault. Everything is always our fault!" Al all but yells, causing a few sleeping passengers to stir. Ed remains completely motionless.

"Alphonse. Listen to me and listen closely." Roy says as he leans forwards. Al glances up, the moonlight causing the tears in his eyes to sparkle. "Nothing could have changed anything. Even if you could go back in the past, you would still go with those people. Because they are good people and offered two kids a place to stay. They would have made you go, even if they had to drag Fullmetal along with them."

Al can't help but crack a smile at that. Riza smiles and looks back out the window, crossing her arms. The stirring passengers have all grown still once more, sleep quickly reclaiming them in its warm embrace.

"None of this is your fault, Al." Roy continues. "I know that you did all you could. That you tried to defend both yourself and your brother. And, if given the chance, I know you would have done everything you could to save that boy."

"It's at times like these when I wish that bringing people back from the dead was possible." Al whispers, looking at Ed's sleeping face. "I just-if it was possible, I could bring Benny back. Then his parents would be happy again. Maybe...maybe bringing people back from the dead could fix the hurt that people feel."

"People die for a reason." Roy says with a sad smile as a few stray tears roll down Al's cheeks. "If there was a way they could be brought back from the dead, well, let's just say that the dead person probably wouldn't like it."

"What?" Al asks, surprised at the answer as he wipes the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Well, think about it. How would you feel if you suddenly died and was brought back to life?" Roy asks, leaning back with his arms crossed. "I bet that you would be confused. But also scared. Scared that you had died and scared that you could possibly go through that same thing again. They would probably be haunted by nightmares every night."

"Yeah, but even so.."

"Bringing someone back won't change anything. The loved ones and the dead person themselves would still be haunted with the terrible memory." Roy continues, looking down. "Wounds heal, but not if they are reopened again and again. If people could be brought back alive, then the wounds would just reopen, and soon enough the person would bleed to death."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, colonel," Al mumbles, sniffling.

"You will, when you're older perhaps." Roy smiles as he looks back up at Al. "But know this. People die for a reason. And it may hurt, you can scream and cry and beg for them to come back, but no amount of alchemy could ever bring them back. And that's for the better. You can grow stronger from tragedy. Just look at how far you and your brother have come.

''Yeah, I guess." Al replies with another small smile.

"You're a good kid, Al. I can see that you are going places."

"Thank you, colonel. For everything."

* * *

 **And that wraps it up! Again, sorry for the shorter chapter, I didn't know what else I could do with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it Pasty Koala! Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for reading!**

 **As for everyone else, don't forget to leave your suggestions! Also, if you want me to write something to do with Halloween, please let me know and possibly give me a suggestion! I'm coming up blank with what I could do for Halloween. Thanks again, and have a nice day/night!**


	6. Story 5

**Hi guys! Welcome to story #5! And guess what? I've updated 3 days in a row now! Whoopie! Anyways, I just want to say that I will be posting another story short after this one, sort of as a Halloween present for you guys. Story #6 is a request, and I will be posting it shortly after this one. I just have to do all the editing and everything! But in the meantime, you guys can read and enjoy this chapter! And please, do leave suggestions! It seems that all I can come up with is edgy stuff. It's fine if you guys want me to write edgy stuff, but I can also write light hearted things to. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Summary: Edward gets his first phantom limb pain episode.**

 **Idea came from: myself**

 **Timeline: A month or two after Ed joins the military.**

 **Warnings:**

 **Notes: review reply at the end of story**

 **Story 5: Phantom Limb Pain**

It starts with the aching stumps. It is worry some, since he hasn't felt any discomfort ever since his automail recovery a year ago. Of course, he doesn't tell this to Al. Why would he? ' _It's nothing'_ , he keeps telling himself. _'It'll go away soon_ '.

But it doesn't.

And as the clouds roll in, the ache only seems to grow, soon spreading to his automail ports. It is a numb discomfort that stings painfully. And still, he doesn't tell Alphonse.

"Brother? You hungry for anything?" Al asks, knocking on the bathroom door. Edward has been in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes now, and Al had started to grow worried. ' _Did he fall in? No, brother isn't_ that _small.'_ Al chuckles at his own thoughts. If Ed could read minds, he'd be fuming right about now.

"Brother?" Al tries again, knocking. This time he can hear a retching sound, followed by a grown of pain. Al's frown returns to his face. "Um..Ed? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he hears Ed's voice, muffled by the door. "Just give me a min-" but Ed doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He is cut off by retching+ once more.

"I'm coming in." Al says firmly as he tries the door handle, finding it locked. He raises his hands and starts to clap then together, stopping when his palms are just inches away from one another.

 _'What if he_ is _fine?'_ Al thinks, but the thought is quickly erased from his mind as he hears more retching. Without another thought, Al claps his hands together and grips the doorknob. It quickly turns into a small, golden colored statue of a sitting cat licking its paw. The statue falls to the floor and Al opens the door, stopping when he sees his brother.

Edward is practically hugging the toilet bowl, slumped over it on his knees. His red coat, white gloves, and black jacket are both off to the side, leaving him in his black tank top, leather black pants, and black boots. His blond braid is draped over his left shoulder, just short of touching the toilet seat. His whole body is shaking as he takes in shuddering breaths.

"I told you I'm fine!" Ed shouts, looking over at his brother. His voice is raw and raspy while his normally fair skin is even more pale, abnormally so, and sickly looking. His eyes are somewhat bloodshot and he looks exhausted.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asks, unsure of what to do. They had left East City only that morning, arriving in a small town to the west just outside of Central that night. "Did you pick something up on the train?"

"Doubt it, the cart we were in was empty."

"That doesn't mean that there aren't still germs you know."

"I can assure you that I'm not sick." Ed says as he wipes his mouth on the back of his flesh hand. He slowly stands up on shaking legs, putting most of his weight on his right leg as he slowly rolls his right shoulder.

"If you aren't sick then why are you throwing up?" Al asks accusingly as Ed flushes the toilet, ridding the disgusting stomach bile and digested food.

"Because it's something else." Ed replies, sounding warn out. He blinks a few times, as if trying to stay awake. He takes a few steps forwards before he has to lean on the counter for support.

"Let's get you to bed, brother." Al says as he walks over to where Ed is standing.

"I don't need help!" Ed snaps as he shrugs Al's hand off his shoulder. The hurt look that briefly crosses Al's face makes a guilty knife stab at his heart. He sighs, shoulders dropping, though he winces at the movement. "I'm sorry, just not in a good mood."

"Okay," Al replies quietly, watching as Ed walks out of the bathroom. He has one hand against the wall at all times, his automail arm hanging limply at his side. Al doesn't take much notice of it.

Soon Edward is flopped out on his bed, breathing heavily. Al only shakes his head as he goes to collect Ed's coat, gloves, and jacket from the bathroom. _'Things never change.'_

* * *

 _The sky is bright as he runs towards the familiar figure standing in the middle of a golden field. Her brown hair gently blows in the wind, a warm smile taking place on her lips. She holds out her arms as the child runs to her, laughing as he does so._

 _Little Ed quickly jumps into his mother's arms, laughing joyfully as he holds out a wooden bird he had created from the floor boards of Hohenheim's office._

 _"Awe, that's my little boy," she says as she ruffles Ed's hair._

 _But then the wind picks up, growing stronger and stronger, getting colder and colder. The sky turns black and the golden grass of the field dies, turning an ugly brown. Trisha's skin slowly starts melting from her, leaving behind a skeletal face with red glowing eyes and strands of greasy black hair._

 _"M-mom!" He cries, eyes widening as he drops the little bird. It sinks into the dry soil of the ground. His brother sprouts from it seconds later, his face is full of rage, his eyes a burning hatred fire._

 _"Why brother?" He asks, his body twisting in unnatural ways. Ed cries out as he hears the loud snapping of bone. "Why would you curse me with suffering this horrible pain? Why couldn't you save mom? Why couldn't you save_ _ **me**_ _?"_

 _Tears start to stream down Ed's face as he backs away, shaking his head. "P-please! I'm sorry!"_

 _Both the creature and his mangled brother reach out, grabbing both his arms._

 _"No!" He screams, struggling to get out of their grasp. Their nails, feeling razor sharp, dig into his skin as he tries pulling away. They slowly start dragging him towards them, black blood leaking from their mouths in thick, sticky rivulets. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't-I don't want to die!"_

 _"_ Brother?"

 _"Let go of me!" Ed shouts as he is continued to be pulled back. "Please!"_

"Brother it's me! It's just a dream, wake up!"

" _L_ _et go! Let go of me! I- I don't want to die! Please!"_

* * *

Ed shoots up into a sitting position, eyes wide as he gasps I air. Almost as if he had been drowning.

"Brother?" He hears a voice beside him. Out of reflexes and instincts, he quickly claps his hands together and transmutes the protective plate on his automail into his trademark blade that he has fought with many times before.

"Brother! It's me!" Al shouts as he quickly moves back, out of Ed's range. Ed stares at Al, as if expecting him to pounce. "Ed?"

"Sorry," he mumbles as his eyes slightly widen, realizing that he had almost just gutted his little brother. He returns the blade to it's usual form as a protection plate. "I guess I was dreaming."

"You okay? You look a little flushed." Al comments as he presses his hand against Ed's forehead, ignoring the fact that Edward had lashed out just seconds before.

Ed instantly recoils from the touch, bristling. "Hey! The hell are you doing?"

A moment is all Al needed as he frowns. "Brother, you're burning up. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Ed replies quickly as he looks out the window, watching the small drops of rain roll down the glass. And then that's when it hits him out of nowhere, an agony that could rival that of the automail surgery.

He throws himself back on the bed, screaming out as the pain stabs at his stumps, like a butter knife going crazy again pizza as it tries to cut through the thick crust.

"Brother!" Alphonse cries, watching with horror as Ed writhes around on his bed in pain, practically dripping with sweat from the pain, his dream, and fever.

The pain feels like a forest fire as it spreads throughout his body, causing him to writhe around to try and make it stop. It's almost as if he can feel his limbs being torn from his body once more.

He claws at his right shoulder and left leg where the metal connects to his flesh, alternating between the two as he continues writhing around.

"Is something wrong with your automail?" Al asks, desperately wanting to do something to help his brother.

"I-I don't know," Ed breathes out, gasping as another wave of pain shoots through his stumps. "F-feels like my limbs are being torn off again."

"What? How could that be possible?" Al asks, fear stabbing at his stomach like a cold dagger. "I-I'll call Winry."

"No!" Ed instantly shouts as he sits up, panting. "Don't call her. I do-don't need help."

"I don't care brother, you're in pain an neither of us know what's going on. I'm calling Winry."

Ed doesn't have the strength to argue. He slowly lays back down and curls into a trembling ball, trying not to make any noises. Al quickly picks up the phone on the nightstand in between the two beds, making sure that it isn't in Ed's reach so he can't hang up the phone.

 _"This is the Rockbell Automail service, Winry speaking. Who is this?"_ Winry's chirpy yet tired voice says on the other end of the line. _'She was probably up working late again.'_ Al thinks.

"Winry? It's Al," he answers, voice sounding meek and scared. "Something is wrong will brother and I don't know what to do."

Ed glares up through his bangs, as if he had been betrayed by his younger brother. "Told you, don't need help."

 _"What's wrong with him? He isn't in the hospital or anything, is he? Did he break his arm_ _already?"_ Winry asks, talking a mile a minute as she tries to figure out what Edward had done this time. It wasn't too long ago after he had been sent to the hospital because some guard dog attacked him when they were lured into a trap in a house.

"No, nothing like that," Al replies, tapping his foot gently against the floor. "He says that his stumps hurt, almost like he can feel his limbs being pulled off again."

 _"What?"_ Winry asks, horrified. " _I-I've never heard of that happening before. You sure it isn't the automail?"_

Al looks over at Ed who is now laying sprawled out on his back, panting through parted lips as he tries to get the pressure off his shoulder and leg. He covers the mouth piece of the phone and asks, "brother? You sure it isn't the automail?"

"Yes." He replies quietly, voice sounding almost pleading.

"He says that it isn't the automail." Al replies, taking his hand away from the phone's mouth piece.

 _"I don't know what to tell you. I've never heard of-granny?"_ Winry cuts herself off and Al guesses she is talking to Pinako. " _Uh, it's Al. He says that Ed's stumps are hurting, almost-phantom limb pain? What's-okay. Al? I'm giving the phone over to granny."_

Al can't help but feel impatient as he hears Winry hand the phone over to Pinako. He watches as Ed rolls over onto his left side, wincing at the pressure on his left stump on his leg.

" _Alphonse?"_ Pinako asks, pulling Al back to the conversation. _"Tell me exactly what's going on with Ed."_

"Um, he says that it feels like his limbs are being pulled from his body again. He also has a fever and-"

 _"Here is what you'll need to do. Get a bowl of cold water, a bowl of warm water, and a few rags. Talk to me when you have that done."_

"Okay," Al replies as he carefully sets the phone down on the nightstand. He quickly rushes to the bathroom, finding a stack of bowls under the counter in the cupboard. Don't as how or why, he doesn't know.

Al grabs the biggest two bowls there and quickly fills them like Pinako had said. He grabs a few rags and rushes out to the phone, putting the bowls on the floor.

"Now what?"

 _"Have Ed lay on his back. Put a rag soaked I warm water around each stump and place a cold rag on his forehead, to keep his fever down."_ Pinako says instructs. _"Phantom limb pain is common among people who have lost their limbs. It usually happens when it is about to rain or when it is raining, and the pain can range from mild to severe. It is a shame that the first time Ed experienced it is severe."_

"Okay, thank you! I'll call after everything is situated."

The two say their brisk goodbyes and Al hangs up. He quickly drops to his knees beside the bowls of water, placing a gentle hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Al!" He hisses, quickly pulling away, gritting his teeth in pain as he does so. "I don't need help!"

"Yes you do! Granny Pinako said that you are suffering from phantom limb pain. You can't deal with it on your own this time."

Ed doesn't say anything. He only looks over his shoulder at Alphonse, glaring and acting like he had been betrayed.

"Now, lay on your back. Granny Pinako said that this would be the most comfortable." Al instructs, watching as his brother reluctantly rolls onto his back, clutching his leg as he does so.

"I'm going to put a warm rag on your stumps and a cold rag on your forehead." Al warns as he rings out the first warm rag. He places it over Ed's left stump on his leg, just above the metal so it can touch his skin. He repeats the same process with Ed's right shoulder. He then rings out the cold cloth and places it over Ed's forehead.

"Al! That's cold!" Ed shouts as he tries to shrink away, failing when Al grabs his left shoulder and gently pushes him down against the bed so he can't move without straining his automail limbs.

"I don't care. You will lay here and keep these on to help." Al says sternly as he checks to make sure the warm rags are still in place.

The night is long and pain filled. Ed writhes around a few more times when the pain spikes, while Al tries to comfort him, trying to keep him sitting still. And, as Dawn breaks, both brothers are exhausted. The pain in his stumps has died down to a dull ache once more and his fever has broke. Al is leaning against the bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. He hasn't pulled an all nighter in a while, not even when he had tried to stay up to watch over Edward at the hospital after the dog had attacked.

"Thanks," Ed says as he takes off the rags, dropping them down into the water with an audible plop. Al looks up at him, frowning as Ed sits up. "I feel better now."

"That's good," Al says as he stands up, stretching his poor muscles. Sitting on the floor all night is not something he would recommend, even to his worst of enemies. "I should call Winry and Granny to tell them you're okay. You sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And don't worry about it, I'll call." Ed says as he stands up, limping over to the phone. "You get some sleep, you look like crap."

"You're one to talk," Al jokes. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ed dials the number as Al crosses the room to his own bed. He practically collapses, and by the time Pinako answers on the other line, Al is fast asleep.

* * *

 **That's it folks! I'll be out with story #6 within the hour or so. Now, for the response to the reviews!**

 _ **Guest-** thank you for the compliment! I'm glad that you like it so far, and I like your review suggestion. I have it all written out, now I just have to edit and then post it! _

_**Pasty Koala-** I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for the suggestion! I enjoyed writing it out!_

 **Now, don't forget to leave me suggestions for future stories you want to see me write! Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	7. Story 6

**Hello again! Wow, editing two stories in a day is a lot! Especially if they are longer ones! I don't mind, as long as you guys enjoy them I'll do anything to make you happy! Anyways, this is a Halloween special that Guest suggested for the special. Now, onto the story!**

 **Summary: Edward and Alphonse are invited to a Halloween party being thrown by Team Mustang.**

 **Idea came from: A suggestion made by Guest**

 **Timeline: Edward is still 15 and Roy hasn't been transferred to Central yet**

 **Warnings: alcohol drinking of a teenager, drunk teenager**

 **Rated: T for alchohol**

 **Notes: this is 10 pages long (according to Quotev), I wrote this on my phone**

 **Story 6: The Family of Team Mustang**

"Hey, chief!" Havoc calls out as the youngest member of the team starts to leave. Edward turns around with a bored expression, hands shoved into his pockets. But Havoc has known Ed for long enough that this could only mean three things: A) he is stressed, B) he is annoyed/angry, or C) it's a combination of the two.

"Yeah?" Ed asks, raising an eyebrow as Havoc fumbles as he tries to pull a purple envelope from his coat pocket. He walks over to Ed and hands it to him, the others watching with a mix between smirks and smiles. Even Riza looks somewhat humerus.

"Here," Havoc says as he hands over the letter to Ed. Edward takes it and opens the letter, pulling out a folded paper from within.

On the paper is the following:

 _Halloween is a spooky time calling for spooky themes! You're officially invited to the Team Mustang Halloween Party! It will be held in Mustang's office at 8:30 pm on October 31st (that's tonight!). Don't be late!_

Ed stares at the paper, almost as if he doesn't believe what he had just read. He slowly looks up at Havoc, who has a hopeful look glinting in his eyes.

"Um...is this a joke?" Ed asks as he holds the paper and puts it back in the envelope. He looks over to Fury. "I can see who wrote it." Fuery blushes slightly and rubs the back his head while Ed then looks to Mustang who has a poker face plastered on. "And Colonel, I didn't think that your cold heart could throw a party."

"And I didn't think that you would be able to read the words on that paper, seeing as you're so small and all. The more you know, huh?" Roy shoots back, cracking a smirk as Ed explodes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A PENCIL GRAIN!?"

"Calm down chief, no one said that,." Breda chuckles as Havoc steps back.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but Al and I are going to be busy." Ed replies as he stuffs the letter into his pocket; in case Al wants to read it.

"Busy with what?" Falman asks, cocking an eyebrow at the teen.

"Studying. You know, the usual? We found a really good bookstore on the way back from Rush Valley, we thought that we would check it out." Ed explains, shrugging. "And no way in hell am I going to party with that man." He points an accusing, gloved, automail finger at Roy.

"Fine, suit yourself. I would rather not party with a pipsqueak either." Roy says as he casually leans back, placing his hands on the desk, locking his fingers together.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BABY ANT!?"

* * *

Alphonse looks up from the book he has been reading for the past hour now. He watches as Ed walks into the room, a frown on his face as he glares at everything. As if cursing whatever is in his way.

"Hello brother, how did it go?" Al asks as he mentally marks the page number he is on before closing the book. Ed only grumbles as he walks over to the mini fridge to try and find something to eat. "Brother?"

"What do you think?" Ed asks as he frowns into the fridge. "Damn, we should hold off on eating so much."

"You're the one who can eat ten servings in twenty minutes!" Al exlaims, crossing his arms as he stands up from the couch. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Well," Ed says as he slams the fridge door shut, causing it to rock back and forth a couple times. Al is almost worried it might tip over from the force. "I turned in my report and that bastard made fun of my height again! Seriously, I'm not _that_ short!" Al chuckles at that, earning a betrayed glare from Edward as he continues talking. "Then Havoc invited us to this Halloween party they're throwing in Mustang's office. And then Mustang bothered me about my height again! I mean seriously, what's his problem?"

"A party?" Al asks, his head slightly tilting to the side. It is something that both brothers' subconsciously do without noticing. "When?"

"Tonight at eight thirty." Ed replies as he plops down on the couch, sighing dramatically. He pulls out the crinkled purple envalope from his pocket and hands it to Al.

"Huh," Al mumbles as he reads it over. "I think that it would be fun."

If Ed had been drinking anything he would have spit it out. "What!?"

"Well, I mean, we haven't really had a real break in a while, both from missions and studying." Al explains innocently, sitting down next to his brother. "I think it would be a good stress reliever."

"With Colonel Bastard being there? I don't think so."

"You're no fun," Al comments as he pokes Ed's shoulder, pouting. "Please? If not for yourself, then for me. We've never really been to any parties before, I want to know what it's like."

Ed stares at Al with the helpless look of you-can't-do-this-to-me-it's-not-fair!. He takes in a deep breath through his nose. And exhales. "Fine. You win. But if they don't have food we're leaving within the second."

* * *

No one was expecting to see the Elric brothers knocking on the other side of Mustang's office door at 8:45 pm. Mustang is more than surprised, Fuery is glad, Riza seems surprised though she has a small smile on her face, Falman seems somewhat confused, Havoc is confused as well though he is overjoyed to see the two brothers, and Breda is too busy eating to care that the two brothers have arrived.

"Hey chief! We weren't expecting to see you here," Jean exclaims as he opens the door more wider for the two teens to make their way into the decorated room. "Not to mention you, Alphonse."

The lights are dimmed down and the tables usually used for desks are spread around towards the outskirts of the room, holding various things-mostly food- with flickering candles sitting in between foods here and there. There are black table cloths on the tabletops and some of the food choices include: candy corn (along with other varieties of candy in bowls), a chocolate cake with white frosting on the top to look like spider webs, tacos with "eyeballs" in them, and many other things that make Edward's stomach growl. He had barely eaten anything that day, since he and his brother had scavenged what little was left in the fridge for breakfast and lunch.

There is a large black and orange glittery banner hanging against the back wall reading _"HAPPY HALLOWEEN"._ There are paper cut-outs of bats and spider webs tacked up against the wall as well, with a few foam tomb stones here and there. There are fake cobwebs in a few places, as well as fake skulls on the tables as well.

The overall feel of the room is most definitely the Halloween type of feel. And, of course, Alphonse is outwardly excited, eyes practically sparkling, while Edward masks his with that of a mix between boredom and impressiveness. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he is slouched as the brothers walk into the room.

The whole team is out of their normal military uniforms and each wearing a mix between civilian clothes and Halloween costumes. Except for Havoc, who went all out and dressed up completely as a pirate, fake beard and everything.

Riza is wearing a long sleeved black dress that goes down to her knees, followed with a darkly colored pantyhose with black high heels. She is wearing a mild colored red lipstick; and she is also wearing her usual earrings in her ears as well. Her blonde hair is also up in its normal bun.

Mustang is wearing black pants and a light gray long sleeved shirt, a black cape tied around his shoulders with fake fangs over his teeth.

Fuery is wearing dog ears with a black shirt and black pants, three black lines drawn on his face with a black dog nose over his regular nose.

Breda is wearing a white short sleeved shirt and brown pants while Falman is wearing a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans.

"Huh, you guys kinda outdid yourselves." Ed comments as he instantly walks over to one of the food tables, filling a paper plate with whatever he can see. Soon enough he is trying not to let food fall off the sides of the plate while Alphonse holds his less impressive plate, sipping at a plastic cup full of red punch.

"Wow, you boys were hungry." Breda comments as he chews a grape.

"Yeah, well, someone doesn't know how to hold back when he's eating." Alphonse says as he motions towards Ed who is currently stuffing his face. "We bought groceries on Wednesday, enough food to last two weeks! It was almost all gone by this morning."

"Well, dig in! There's plenty of food!" Havoc exclaims as he sips at a cup of beer in one hand while he holds a lit cigarette in the other. "Hawkeye made this all herself."

Edward practically spits out his food at hearing that. "What? I didn't know she could cook."

"Yeah, she's like a hidden chef of some sort." Fuery replies as they watch Riza and Roy talk with one another on the other side of the room. By now Falman, Havoc, Breda, and Fuery are all talking with the Elric brothers while Roy and Riza have their own conversation.

"Hey, you don't think they're into each other, right?" Falman asks, causing the others to look at him with wide eyes.

"What!? No way! Of course Hawkeye wouldn't fall for colonel bastard." Ed exclaims as he fills his plate up for the second time, scoffing.

"I don't know chief. Do you see how they look at one another? It's like how I used to look at my...at my..." Jean trails off, a pout taking its place on his face as he sulks in the corner. "At my ex."

"What's up with him?" Al asks innocently, pointing at Havoc with his fork.

"You'll know soon enough," Breda says jokingly as he pats Al on the shoulder.

"Come to think of it Alphonse," Falman says as he leans back against the table, arms crossed. "You probably haven't had "the talk" yet, have you."

"The talk?" Al repeats, his head tilting to the side slightly while Edward's face turns as red as his trademark coat. "What's that?"

"It's-"

"No!" Ed shouts, quickly putting his plate down. He covers Al's ears, who jumps at the sudden touch. He glares at Edward, unimpressed as Edward stumbles for actual words to come out of his mouth. Havoc has joined them again and they are all laughing as Ed stutters, his face turning more and more red. "Don't! He doesn't-he's too-just- no! No, no, no!"

"No what?" Roy asks as both him and Riza walk over to the group they had noticed crowding around the food table. "What are you guys talking about? And Fullmetal, calm down before you blow a blood vessel."

"Big brother over here doesn't want us to tell Alphonse the truth." Breda comments casually as he points at Edward over his shoulder with his thumb. Ed had uncovered Al's ears and is back to eating his food, pouting as he glares at them all.

"What truth?" Alphonse, Roy, and Riza all ask at the same time.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Edward mumbles quietly, face stuffed with taco. Roy and Riza both look at each other with smirks, knowing full well what the "truth" is, now that they have more information on the matter.

"Why not now?" Al asks as he throws away his empty plate. He gets more of the punch while Edward practically chokes on his own drink.

"Anyways," Havoc says, changing the subject. "I think we need more alcohol in the picture. There isn't enough to last the night."

"So, what, you want someone to go out and get more?" Breda asks, raising an eyebrow while Edward rolls his eyes, scoffing. Alphonse has fallen into a heated discussion with Fuery over dogs and cats.

"I'll go," Roy says as he is already walking towards the door to the office.

"I'm driving, sir." Riza says as she quickly follows after. The two have a quiet argument as they walk out the door, Roy grabbing his coat as the door shuts.

"No, cats are better! They're more independent than dogs, meaning that you don't have to put as much care into them." Alphonse's voice pipes up, while Fuery looks frustrated.

"Yeah, but why would you _not_ want constant companionship?" Fuery retorts, crossing his arms. "Dogs are selfless and loyal."

"Not unless you train them to be that way."

"Cats aren't any better!"

"Guys, calm down, you don't want to ruin the office if you get into a fight." Havoc jokes as he pats their shoulders.

"Just stay out of it!" Al and Fuery both yell in unison, causing Havoc to practically jump ten feet into the air.

The group gives Fuery and Alphonse some space. Havoc and Breda are talking to Falman about picking up pretty girls while Edward hangs around the dinner tables again, already on his fourth helping of food and showing no signs of stopping.

"Say," Havoc says as he slides over to Edward, leaving Breda to fix his mess about bad advice for picking up chicks. Ed glances at him as he takes a bite out of a frosting covered sugar cookie. "Have you tried alcohol yet?"

Edward almost chokes. He thickly swallows the cookie and clears his throat before saying, "Havoc, I'm only fifteen. I can't legally drink yet!"

"So? That didn't stop me. I was getting drunk at parties on the weekends when I was fourteen." Havoc replies, wiggling his eyebrows as he gestures to Alphonse. "If you want-"

"No." Ed says heatedly, tempted to lock Havoc in a cage for the rest of the night for even _thinking_ about letting Alphonse drink any type of alcohol. "That isn't happening, so don't even think about."

"Alright chief, just a suggestion." Havoc says as he raises his hands in surrender. "Anyways. You wanna try some?" He grabs an unopened beer from the table and thrusts it into Edward's face, causing the teen to step back a little. "Just a tiny sip?"

"Seriously?" Edward asks as he snatches the bottle from Havoc's hand. "If you promise you'll leave me alone after."

"Promise."

Sighing, Edward pops the cap and looks down at the liquid below. The smell is strong and already has Edward trying not to gag as he looks back up to Havoc. He smiles encouragingly and gives a thumbs up. Edward closes his eyes, tilts the bottle, and takes in a mouthful.

He almost chokes at the taste, and yet he forces himself to swallow it. He then lowers the bottle, glaring at Havoc. "There, you happy? I'm not drinking anymore, I don't want to get drunk or anything. Besides, I don't want this to mess with my head."

"Chief, it takes a lot more than just a simple few mouthfuls to get you drunk. And besides, you're too much of a prodigy to get drunk." Havoc replies with a chuckle, patting Edward on the shoulder. "How about you drink that whole bottle?"

"Havoc," Edward warns, thrusting the bottle back into Havoc's hands. Havoc would have dropped it if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, his fingers curling around the neck of the bottle at the last second. "I told you, one drink and that's all. Then you'd leave me alone."

"Come on, chief," Breda says as he walks over. Falman had been dragged into Alphonse's and Fuery's argument about cats and dogs. "It's just a bottle full, you won't get drunk."

"I don't care." Edward snaps as he crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Please?"

"You won't get drunk."

It doesn't take much more pestering after that to get Edward to drink the whole bottle. Which he chugs. And soon after that Havoc and Breda have started drinking along with the teen, saying that they wouldn't stop pestering him if he drinks another bottle or two.

By the time Roy and Riza get back-Riza wearing Roy's coat-Edward is pretty much wasted, along with Havoc and Breda.

"Why are you wearing-" Falman asks, earning a glare from Riza.

"Don't ask." She mutters as she quickly slips out of the coat. Roy places the new beer on the table. Breda and Havoc both take a bottle while Edward stares blankly, as if expecting someone to push another bottle into his hands.

"What's wrong with Fullmetal?" Roy asks, pointing to Edward who hiccups every so often. His cheeks are tinted red and his eyes are glossy and unfocused, his pupils dilated.

"He's drunk." Havoc replies, words slurred as he takes a swig at his new bottle.

"What? Who let him drink!?" Hawkeye exclaims as she walks over to the group, arms crossed. Alphonse and Fuery abruptly stop their arguing and look over, Alphonse frowning as he sees his brother swaying on his feet.

"Brother?" Al asks as he walks over to the older teen, waving a hand in front of his face.

"'m fine," Ed slurs, lazily swiping at Al's hand like a fat cat trying to swat away flies on a hot summer day.

"Brother, you're drunk."

"..."

"You were drinking with Havoc and Breda."

"..."

"Fullmetal." Roy says, stepping in. He talks slowly-as if talking to a toddler-as he leans down to be eye level with his subordinate. "Breda and Havoc pestered you into drinking and now you're drunk. They obviously forgot that you're smaller than a regular teen so-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A BABY ANT COULD CRUSH HIM!?" Ed explodes, arms flailing around. Roy only smirks.

"How'd you guess so accurately?" Breda asks, slightly more sober than Havoc. But both men are more sober than Fullmetal, seeing as they had underestimated how much Edward could drink before he got completely wasted.

"Brother isn't stupid enough to drink this much." Al replies sternly, crossing his arms as he glares at the two. They don't take notice of the "danger" they are in as they take another drink. "He isn't stupid enough to drink at all."

The party lasts long into the night. And it doesn't help that, apparently, Edward is an emotional drunk. He is eventually sprawled out on the couch, words slurred as he talks to his brother about whatever it is Al can distinguish between the slurred words. Riza makes Breda and Havoc stop drinking so they aren't stumbling off home like drunkards. Falman and Fuery are talking while Roy and Riza try to figure out how to sober up Edward, at least a little bit.

"'s just...y'know?" Ed slurs as he stares drunkenly at Alphonse, who stares blankly back. "I jus'...'s not fair. Tha' bastard left us an' nev'r c'me back."

"Uh huh," Al replies, nodding as he tries to pretend to be enthusiastic. He doesn't want his brother to burst into tears for the third time that night. _'Those idiots, getting brother drunk. Do they realize what they've unleashed?'_

"M'be 's someth'n I did?" Ed mumbles as he leans back into the couch, blinking lazily. Then his bottom lip starts to tremble and he bursts into tears once more, crying openly. "Tha's it! I fig'red 't out! He l'ft be'c'se 'f me."

"No, brother, you didn't do anything wrong." Alphonse exclaims, sitting forwards he tries to figure out what to do. Breda and Havoc should be dealing with this. They shouldn't have to pin a drunk fifteen year old on his younger fourteen year old brother. Al just doesn't think it's fair. And he doesn't know how to deal with his out of character brother, either.

"Is he talking about Hohenheim again?" Roy asks as he walks over, a cup of water in hand as he stares with amusement at the crying Edward. Alphonse nods miserably, sinking into the couch. "We're gonna wrap this up pretty soon. You want me to drive you two home?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Al says politely, sounding relieved. He would have refused to drag Edward's drunk ass home (not really). "I don't think brother actually realizes what's going on right now so he probably wouldn't care."

And so, Riza shoos everyone out about thirty minutes later, forcing them to take at least some type of leftover food so she doesn't have to take it all. Of course, she sends the most home with Edward and Alphonse, seeing as the brothers wouldn't be shopping anytime soon tomorrow. She also threatens Roy, saying "if you decide to make that poor boy come into work tomorrow, you're dead."

And as Roy is driving home, Edward passed out in the back passenger seat, drooling as he leans against the window, Alphonse can't help but smile. He couldn't have asked for anything better, though, he would change the part where Edward got drunk. Other then that everything was great. And as he thinks about it, he can't help but notice how everyone seems to almost protect them, in a way. Like wolves would do for the youngest members of the pack, or how lions protect their cubs.

In a way, Alphonse can't help but think of Team Mustang as their own little mismatched military family.

* * *

 **And there you go! Two stories in one day! How about that? I'm not really good with slurring words for drunk characters, I've only done it a couple of times so I hope it turned out alright. I also hope you guys don't mind that I had Edward get drunk. I had read another fanfiction recently where he was drunk (I forgot who wrote it and what it's called) and I thought it would be sort of a funny scenario. Anyways, Guest, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write next! Have a good day/night!**


	8. Story 7

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for, like, 2 days but I was taking a break. Anyways, I'm back with a suggestion from Guest (Nov. 1), so enjoy!**

 **Summary: Edward has come back from a dead end in a lead for the Philosopher's Stone and isn't happy about it. Without realizing, he snaps at Roy, calling him a war criminal for what he did in Ishval, not realizing the affect it takes on Roy.**

 **Idea came from: Guest (Nov. 1) who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Edward is 14 and Roy is still in Eastern Command (is that right? Before he got transferred to Central?)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rated: K+ for language**

 **Note: Review replies at the end of chapter  
**

 **Story 7: Dead Ends and War Criminals**

Edward doesn't even bother to knock on the door this time. He uses his automail foot to kick the door open, leaving a dent in the wood as the door hits the wall, handle breaking through the weak material.

"Ah, Fullmetal, nice to see that you can reach the door okay, seeing as you're so short." Roy teases calmly, watching as the young fourteen year old storms into the room.

"Not in the mood." He snaps as he stops in front of Roy's desk, slamming down his report with his flesh hand. He is almost tempted to use his automail hand to create another dent that someone would have to fix later.

"Oh? Did someone step on you? I mean, since you're practically a bean sprouts it was inevitable-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?" Ed shouts, his glare reading death as he stomps his foot against the floor. As if throwing a mini tantrum.

"No one said that chief," Breda says from his desk, looking up from the paper. The others pretend to write as they eavesdrop, while Hawkeye stands beside Roy's desk, looking through a file.

"Could you just get on with it? I wanna go home." Ed snaps, crossing his arms. He taps his flesh index finger against his upper right arm, tapping his left foot as he does so.

"Someone's impatient," Roy comments as he reads through Ed's lazy writing. "And, of course, it is nearly impossible to read your handwriting."

"Well, maybe I would be in a better mood if you hadn't sent us on a fake lead for the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed shouts, throwing his hands up into the air. "I mean, seriously! That's the third one of two months! I'm starting to think you're sending me to these places on purpose."

"Well, you got that right." Mustang says, setting the paper down onto his desk as he looks back up to Edward. "Now what's this about having to blow up an old lady's house?"

"Don't judge me, okay? I didn't mean to. Now shut up and let me go home! I'm tired and Alphonse is probably wondering where I am about now."

"Don't talk to me that way, Fullmetal." Roy says, his tone strict. The tension I the room seems to raise. "I would rather not take orders from short pipsqueaks like you."

"And I would rather not take orders from murderers like you!"

The whole room goes silent. The quiet conversing between the team is instantly cut short, writing utensils dropping onto the desks with clacks. Hawkeye raises an eyebrow while Roy narrows his eyes, almost as if he is daring Edward to say more. To cross completely over the line of no return.

"What was that?" Roy asks, his voice sounding strained. As if he's trying to not burn the kid alive.

"You heard me!" Ed snaps, crossing his arms again. "I called you a murderer! You're a war criminal for what you did in Ishval."

"Where did hear-" Riza stays, only to stop when Roy raises a hand.

"It's okay, Lieutenant, it really isn't a big deal." Roy says, leaning back as his face lightens. "It seems that Fullmetal has a strong opinion of who his commanding officer is."

"Damn right!"

"Well, how about I transfer you? I'm sure that if any other commanding officer heard your past they'd send Alphonse off to a lab while they have you serve as their personal weapon. Or, how about this? I court martial you?" Roy suggests, smirking. His tone is innocent and all, but his meaning is harsh and angry. Something Hawkeye quickly picks up on.

"I hate you." Ed hisses, hands curling into fists. "No wonder you were able to kill all those people in the war, you could care less about them!"

"Here we go again, back to the war." Roy replies, sounding cocky. "You don't see me going back to your height."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HASN'T GROWN SINCE HE WAS BORN!?"

"That will be all, Fullmetal." Roy says, cutting Edward off before he can throw another insult. "You are dismissed."

"Finally!" Ed snaps as he turns and leaves, slamming the door behind him. The others I the room suck in their breaths as they turn to Roy, watching him as he silently gets back to his paperwork. One sharp glare from Riza gets them all working again.

* * *

"Sir," Riza says at their lunch break. Roy had opted to stay in his office, saying he has to "catch up" on paperwork while the rest of the team had all headed down to the cafeteria to get lunch. "Are you okay? You've been working diligently on paperwork all day."

"What, now I can't work once I a while?" Roy asks playfully, but Riza doesn't miss the haunted look in his onyx eyes. The memories of the war had been pulled back to the surface, like an anchor being pulled back up from the ocean floor.

"Not you, sir. At least, not without complaining." She answers calmly. "Is it what Edward said?"

"Of course not! Why would anything he says get to me?" Roy asks with a scoff and a wave of the hand. Riza doesn't miss the way his voice slightly cracks.

"Don't lie to me, sir."

Roy only sighs, his whole charade breaking. His shoulders slump and he shakes his head. "It's just-what he said. I can't help but think about all the things I did-all the people I killed. I guess, I-I really am a war criminal."

"Sir, what he said isn't true. You are a good person, we were all affected by it." Hawkeye states calmly, a soft smile gracing her lips, her eyes gentle. "He's just angry because he failed to find any other leads in getting his brother's body back. I'm sure Edward really doesn't think that."

Roy doesn't reply. He just turns around in his chair and stares out the window, sighing heavily.

* * *

Edward pouts as he sits alone at the end of one of the cafeteria tables, an empty tray pushed off to the side with an open book in front of him. On normal days he can usually block out all the noise and melt into his reading, but today is different. He blames it on all the stress, but the tug in the back of his mind tells him otherwise.

"Hey Eddy ol' boy!" Hughes suddenly says, seeming to pop out of nowhere.

"Hughes!" Ed shouts as he jumps, almost falling from his seat. "I've told you before, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just can't help how excited I am!" Hughes exclaims, his voice dripping will joy as he pulls out a picture of his daughter and wife, both sitting on the living room floor, hands pressed against one another in a frozen game of patty-cake. "Just look at how precious my little Elicia is!"

"Yeah, that's great." Ed groans, looking unimpressed and sounding bored. "Is that all you wanted to say or...?"

"Actually, I came by to talk to you about what you said to Roy today." Hughes says, an aura of seriousness instantly taking over as he slips the picture back into his pocket. Ed finds it mildly creepy how Hughes can go from being the happy go lucky dad who brags about his daughter to the serious crime detective that he is.

"So what? It's true." Ed mumbles, crossing his arms as he glances at Hughes. "And how did you even-"

"Hawkeye called." He replies, sitting down across from Edward. "She told me that you called Colonel Mustang a war criminal."

"So?"

"Ed," Hughes sighs, shaking his head. "You can't say that-"

"He didn't seem to care. And besides, he deserved it!" Ed shouts, glaring at Hughes, angry that he would take the bastard's side. "He sent us on a dead end! Again!"

"He might have acted like he didn't care but he does." Hughes says, shaking his head. "There isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't think about what happened in Ishval. He still has nightmares about it at times."

"I don't care." Ed snaps stubbornly, sticking his nose in the air. "If he didn't want me calling him the truth then he should give us better leads."

"Edward!" Hughes suddenly yells, causing the young teen to jump and the unexpected loudness of Hughes' voice. He watches as Hughes slams his hands on the table, having stood up. "You can't call him that. You don't think he knows? You don't think that he blames himself fir taking the lives of families? Of children? Think about it. It isn't always about you, it isn't always about the satisfaction you get for insulting Roy. When you pull in the war of Ishval... you don't realize how much it affects him."

Ed stares, speechless at Hughes. Finally he sighs, looking down at the forgotten book as Hughes sits back down. "Um, I know I shouldn't have said that. But..I'm just stressed out! I can't take dead end after dead end. It's just...I can't stand seeing the disappointment on Al's face. I'm sorry."

Hughes's face softens. He can't help but feel bad for the teen. After all, he is dealing with things that normal _adults_ couldn't even handle on a daily basis, no to mention having to deal with it for three years straight, and counting. "You should tell that to Roy."

"You mean I need to apologize?" Ed asks, as if horrified by the task.

"Yep!"

"...fine." Ed groans as he closes the book. He grabs it and leaves the cafeteria, waving to Hughes who is already talking to another soldier about his daughter.

* * *

A knock at the door pulls Roy from his reading. He looks up from the file on his desk and watches with a guarded expression as Edward slowly opens the door. There is an unsure look on his face as he slowly shuffles into the room, a book held under one arm.

"Fullmetal? I didn't know you could make it up the stairs by yourself, seeing as how you're so small and all." Roy says, masking his hurt by teasing. Riza glares at him from her seat on the couch. She is reading over an older case file.

"I um...I want to, uh..." Ed trails off, glancing sideways as if looking for his answers in the carpet.

"Well? Cat got your tongue? No, scratch that. A cat could squish you if it tried to get your tongue." Roy muses, crossing his arms. He frowns when Ed yet again ignores the comment.

"Hughes told me that, uh...that you blame yourself for what you did in Ishval." Ed finally manages to form a complete sentence. Roy's face immediately darkens as he narrows his eyes

"That idiot! What was he thinking, telling a little brat? I'll burn him alive for this!"

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said." Ed continues, shifting uncomfortably. Roy double takes, running the words over in his mind to make sure that he hadn't heard wrong. "I shouldn't have called you a war criminal and all that...so, uh, I'm-I'm sorry."

"Really?" Roy asks, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah." Ed mumbles, looking away again. "I just-I've been really stressed out, okay?" Ed snaps, suddenly defensive as his hands curl into fists. "I can't handle dead ends, one after the other, over and over again! The hope each time as we get close, and then only to have it slip from our fingers! I can't...I can't handle seeing the look of disappointment on Al's face each time. That's why I was moody! That's why I said those things without thinking! So I'm sorry, okay?"

Roy is silent for a long time after this. Edward had practically pored his heart and soul into this speech, probably without meaning to, and the more Roy thinks about it, he can't help but forgive him. After all, Ed is only fourteen. He is going through things that no fourteen year old should have to go through. Not to mention all the other problems that tie into everything. In all reality, Edward is just a lost child, struggling to keep his head above the rushing river current when he barely knows how to doggy paddle.

"Don't worry, I won't hold anything against you." Roy says after a moment. He smiles, watching as relief washes over Ed's face. "I don't blame you for what you said. You're just a kid trying to grow up with the world on his shoulders. Keeping him small forever."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A BEE!?"

Riza can't help but smile as she watches the two from the corner of her eyes. They throw playful teases back and forth, lightening the whole mood of the office. This is their way of showing that they are okay, that everything will be okay. _'Yes,'_ she thinks with a nod to herself. _'Everything will be okay between them.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Now, for the review replies (only one)**

 **Guest (Nov. 1)- _thank you so much for the suggestion! I hope you like it, sorry it took so long for me to upload it. Thank you!_**

 **Don't forget to give me reviews and suggestions for what you want me to write in future chapters! Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!  
**


	9. Story 8

**Jesus christ I did not expect this one to be _so_ long! Honestly, I didn't! That's why I didn't post anything yesterday, I was working on this. By the way, it is a suggestion by the user Jane. Thanks for the suggestion! I really enjoyed writing it and it gave me an excuse to write in my OC's! Thank you! Now, onto the story! **

**Summary: Edward and Alphonse are sent to investigate the recent location where an ex-State Alchemist has been spotted. Unknown to them, he has a second person living with them. They run into her and give chase, where they meet up with the other criminal. In order to save Edward and Alphonse from getting their brains blown out, Roy jumps in the way of an oncoming bullet.**

 **Idea came from: Jane, who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Roy is still in Eastern Command, Edward is 15 while Alphonse is: You guessed it! 14**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Rated: T for blood**

 **Note: A/N at end, review answers at end, this is 19.4 pages (according to Quotev) (sorry it's so long!)  
**

 **Story 8: I'd Take A Bullet Anyday**

"There is a deadly criminal running the streets of East City," Roy begins as he sits at his desk, fingers interlocked and resting on his desk. Edward and Alphonse are both sitting on the black couch in the room while Riza stands on the other side of the room beside the closed door. The rest of team Mustang is in the outer office, doing paperwork.

"Isn't it Hughes's job to catch criminals?" Edward asks, crossing his legs at the knee. He is leaning back against the couch, arms spread out while Alphonse sits beside him, hands resting in his lap as his leg lightly bounces with anticipation. It is rare that Mustang would call Alphonse on a mission as well, seeing as he isn't a State Alchemist and all. Not that that wouldn't stop him from going on missions with his brother anyways.

"Yes, normally it would be. But this time is different." Roy says, leaning back. He crosses his arms and lets out a breath of air through his nose, looking at Edward. "This guy is an ex-State Alchemist, formerly known as the "Bullet Splitting Alchemist". Now he roams the streets, killing any soldier in sight, State Alchemist or not. He goes by the name Sharpshot now."

"That's...unique," Edward mumbles with sarcasm.

"Lieutenant," Roy says as he picks up a file.

"Yes, sir?" Hawkeye asks, making her way swiftly over to Roy's desk. He hands her the files and, without even needing to order her, she hands the file over to the elder Elric brother and steps back, hands straight at her sides.

Edward opens the file, leaning forwards. Alphonse leans over as well, their eyes quickly scanning through the page. Their brains act like sponges, soaking in each and every important word. Roy can't help but feel pride for them at times with how well they can gather information. Though, he would never admit it to himself.

"It says that his specialty is creating guns out of metals and bullets out of lead." Edward reads out, glancing up at Roy to make sure it's accurate. Roy only nods and Ed looks back down. "The bullets shatter upon impact?"

"That's correct." Roy says, nodding. "When the bullet enters the body, the lead shatters into tiny little pieces that spread throughout a certain radius within the main entry point. It is said to kill its victims very slowly and painfully."

"If they survive they will eventually die from lead poisoning," Edward finishes, leaning back. "Great. Another trigger happy moron."

Riza sends Edward a sharp glare, causing the teen to shrink away while Alphonse takes the file to try and find anything they had possibly missed. If possible.

"I was talking about Havoc," Edward mumbles under his breath, looking away from Hawkeye.

"Why was he fired?" Alphonse asks, looking up from the page with a puzzled frown.

"He apparently turned on our own during a mission out further East in a smaller town called Durnatel. A place where Ishvalan refugees had managed to settle down in," Roy answers, looking to Alphonse. "They were supposed to arrest him, but he managed to escape, killing ten soldiers in total. This was five years ago."

"Now that you mention when it happened, sir," Riza pipes up, looking to Roy who nods for her to continue. "If I recall correctly, this happened just a year after Edward became a state alchemist."

"Could he have gotten jealous and lost it?" Edward asks, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I would be pretty annoyed if a kid joined the military as well."

"I don't think so. He wouldn't have known about you two, seeing as you were still training with your teacher by then." Roy says as he stands up. He walks around his desk and stands in front of it, hands held behind his back. "He's started lashing out at civilians now. Local reports say that he has started three bar fights, putting two men in hospitals and one six feet under. He has also killed three women and two children, followed by another three of our soldiers."

"Why is the military all of a sudden so worried about this guy now?" Alphonse asks, looking up. "If I may ask, sir."

"It's because he's been quiet for the past four years." Roy answers, looking to Alphonse. "He's only attacked a few major cities to give himself a name, his first attack being a small seaside town in the country of Donbachi. He's completely fallen off the grid this past year, going country to country, only now resurfacing here. Not even Hughes can pin-point a recurring pattern."

"And you want us to chase down this psychopath serial killer and catch him?" Edward asks, uncrossing his legs.

"Yes."

"You know, I have better things to do. Like, I don't know, hunting down the Philosopher's Stone?" Edward replies as he stands up. "Let's go Al, we don't have time to deal with this."

"But-" Al stutters as Edward grabs his wrist, pulling him up to stand. Al drops the case file on the couch.

"I'd rethink your decision, Fullmetal." Roy quickly says as the teen turns and walks towards the door. "I've received a mission that has reports of a red stone."

Edward stops and turns around slowly, narrowing his eyes at Roy. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Roy picks up a case file, smirking. "You hunt down Sharpshot now and I'll let you go on this mission next."

Edward is silent for a long time. He lets go of Al's wrist and crosses his arms, glaring down at the floor as he thinks over his options. _'This mission is dangerous...though when is it_ not _dangerous? Besides, I get a lead out of the deal.'_ "Fine," Edward finally grumbles. "We'll do it, but if anything happens to either of us you're paying for it!"

Roy only smirks, placing the other case file down on his desk. "Good. Now, the last sighting of this guy was when he attacked a group of soldiers, killing the three recent soldiers. Hughes is headed down here to help with this case as well. I suggest you snap to it Fullmetal, before you get swept away by the five o' clock traffic."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD BE SQUISHED BY A CHIHUAHUA!?

* * *

Edward and Alphonse both stand in front of a three story building towards the poor part of town. There are only a few people on the streets, none of them alone in fear of something happening to them. It isn't uncommon for criminals to act out in the more poor places of cities, seeing as they are less likely to get caught.

"This is the last place he was seen?" Al asks sounding unsure as his eyes travel up the building wall. The two metal doors are rusted, and the once white walls are stained yellow and brown. The windows are cracked, a few of them completely broken and the corners of the building is starting to chip off. There is a worn out sign at the top of the building reading out " _John's Hotel and Diner"_.

"That's what Colonel Bastard said," Ed replies, gripping his chin with his hand as he studies the building. "Why would he be here?" He whispers to himself as he walks forwards, looking in the the window. Al watches as his brother investigates. "Unless it would be his hideout...if that's the case he would already be long gone, seeing as he would probably know...so then does he have another goal in mind?"

"Maybe he tried to lure military personnel here," Al speaks up, walking to stand over beside his brother. "He left a killing trail to here, and I'm guessing he let people see him here on purpose. No one as skilled as him could accidentally let someone see him and his location."

"Maybe," Ed replies, sighing. "Damn, why does he treat us like we have all the time in the world to do this kind of thing? He makes us do his dirty work!"

"Brother, quiet." Al scolds, moving towards the doors. "If he's still here he probably isn't expecting us so soon."

"Whatever." Edward grumbles, following his brother. Al turns the handle and pushes the door open, which is somewhat difficult, seeing as the hinges are rusted over. The door makes a horrid screeching sound as the door is pushed open, almost as if it's pleading to be put out of its misery.

The inside of the building has tables and chairs turned over, broken glass strewn across the floor. There are a few bullet holes in the walls and reception desk, the railing on the stairs half gone. It is dark, the lights no longer in working condition. The air smells strongly of mold and staleness.

"It seems that these people left in a hurry" Ed comments as the two brothers make their way further into the building. "Let's split up, you take the dinning room and I'll take the kitchen. Meet up at the stairs if you don't find anything."

"Be careful," Al says as the brothers part ways.

Edward carefully pushes the kitchen door open, the hinge less rusted than the main entrance. There are more bullet holes, the sink filled with forgotten dirty dishes. The walls are chipping and the tile floor is rotting, half of it missing from bugs eating it away. The countertop is chipping away, and there is red graffiti here and there.

"How immature can you get?" Edward mutters under his breath as he makes his way to the refrigerated room, stepping around a metal spoon as he does so.

The refrigerated room is no longer cold, harboring foul smells of rotten meat and old milk that twists Ed's stomach with disgust. He quickly shuts the door and takes a deep breath, coughing and taking a step back as the stale air invades his lungs.

Before he realizes what is happening, Al bursts into the kitchen, eyes full of fear as he spots his brother.

"Al-?"

"Get down!" Al cries as he sprints forwards towards his brother. He quickly tackles him to the rotting floor, just as a gunshot rings out through the otherwise silent room.

* * *

"Sir? Is something the matter?" Hawkeye asks, having noticed the somewhat unsure look in Roy's black eyes.

"It's something about this whole case," he says quietly, tapping his chin with his index finger. "We haven't heard anything from this guy ever since he killed those soldiers two nights ago. In the same location Fullmetal and his brother went."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Those soldiers were reported missing after they chased a smaller person into the building." Roy explains, staring down at his desk. "Eye witnesses sat that the soldiers who were doing their rounds caught a younger girl trying to steal bread. When they confronted her she ran, leading the men to that building. The same place where Sharpshot was last seen."

"What are you saying, sir?"

Roy's eyes suddenly widen as a sharp squeeze of fear grips his heart with icy fingers. "It means that Sharpshot isn't working alone. He has someone else with him. Which also means..."

"The Elric's are in trouble."

* * *

"What the hell!?" Edward shouts as Al quickly rolls off of him. The two brothers crouch behind a counter, their backs pressed up against the closed doors of the cupboards.

"Sharpshot isn't working alone," Al says, panting. They can hear the quiet sound of shoes clicking against soggy tiles.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I found a regular pistol near the stairs after I couldn't find anything. It looked empty so I guessed that it belonged to one of the soldiers. But then I saw the initials R.M. Sharpshot's last name is Machis so I'm guessing the gun belongs to someone related to him."

"Nice attention to detail Al, but next time maybe find it a little quicker?" Ed mumbles as he claps, transmuting the plate of his automail arm into his trademark blade. "How did you know they were in here?"

"I saw from the window, the person was crouched in the shadows. They took action after you backed away from the refrigerated room." Al explains.

"Well, let's take this person out and then go after Sharpshot, if he's even here anymore."

The two brothers quickly stand, Al creating a sword from the metal around him. Seeing as the metal is old and weak, the sword isn't that great, but he decides it will be enough for now.

"You're going down!" Edward shouts, pointing to the person on the opposite side of the room. He stops, eyes widening when he sees a girl in her very early teens with wild red hair and cold black eyes, a few freckles here and there on her cheeks. She is wearing a green cloak with black gloves and short shorts, as well as a white tank top.

"A girl?" Ed asks, eyes slightly widening. Al only shakes his head at his brother's surprise, though, in his defense, they haven't really fought any girls.

"Got a problem with me?" She snaps, voice cold and sounding slightly angry. She quickly raises her gun, aiming at Ed's chest.

"Brother!" Al shouts as he grabs the red sleeve of Ed's cloak and pulls him down just as the girl pulls the trigger. The bullet is just inches away from taking off Ed's antenna.

"Too close!" Ed exclaims as he reaches up and touches his antenna. "Thanks for the save Al."

"Brother, you need to pay attention." Al sighs, shaking his head. "What do we do about her? I doubt she'll let us get close, she's pretty good for her young age."

"You don't have to try."

The boys quickly look up to see her crouching on the counter, two guns held in her hands, one in each. One is aimed at Ed's head while the other is aimed at Al's chest.

"What the hell!?" Ed exclaims as the two brothers quickly roll out of the way of the bullets, barely dodging each time. The girl manages to keep perfect balance, crouched on the counter as she twists to try and shoot them. Her focus is mainly on Edward, twisting so her back is facing Al.

Al takes this opportunity and quickly lunges forward, aiming to cut the girl's back. She quickly responds by turning around and aiming her two guns at Al, one at his head and the other at his leg.

"Al!" Ed cries, eyes widening as a rush of adrenaline shoots through his bloodstream. Faster than lightning, Ed claps his hands as he drops to his knees. He slams his hands against the floor and watches as a wall rises up from the floor, the bullets lodged deeply in them as the girl shoots seconds later.

"Al! You okay?" Ed shouts as he quickly stands, the girl growling in annoyance.

"I'm fine!" Al calls from the other side of the wall. Ed lets out a sigh of relief, which is short lived as the girl turns and rapidly shoots at Ed, one after the other.

"What's your problem!?" Ed shouts over the gunfire as he jumps and twists and blocks the bullets. Soon Al has joined the fight again, trying to attack from behind. Each time the girl quickly shoots, causing Al to quickly drop in order to not get hit.

"I am doing as my father asks!" She shouts back, eyes narrowing as Ed tries to run forwards. She aims for his leg and shoots, the bullet ricocheting off the metal. She gasps, eyes wide as Ed shoots forwards. "What!?"

Ed quickly punches her in the face, sending her falling to the floor. Al quickly throws a kick to her stomach when she rolls over and Ed quickly jumps down from the counter, landing above her. Al quickly pries the guns from her hands as she squirms, trying to kick out and hit them.

"Now, tell us what your father ordered you to do!" Ed shouts, holding the girl's arms down. Her cheek is already swelling where Ed had punched her with his automail fist.

"Why should I?" She asks defiantly, glaring at Ed.

"Don't test me! Tell me why you tried to kill us!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al exclaims, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "All that matters is that we have her. We can get Lieutenant Colonel Hughes to interrogate her."

"Think again!" She shouts, her back arching from the floor. She rotates her hand in a way so that her palm presses against the cold floor, causing spikes to shoot up.

"The hell!?" Ed shouts as he quickly jumps back, Al doing the same. The girl then punches Ed in the face and kicks Al in the stomach, sending both brothers stumbling back. She grabs one of her guns and shoots blindly before darting out of the kitchen.

"Damn!" Ed curses, holding his cheek. He looks over to Al who is slightly doubled over, coughing as he grips his stomach. "You okay Al?"

"I'm fine, go after her!" Al shouts as he straightens up with a wince. Both brothers are out of the kitchen and chancing after the girl in a matter of seconds. She is a little way away down the street, though not too far.

"I didn't notice the circles on her gloves!" Ed shouts as the two dodge past people on the streets. The girl only pushes through them, earning angry shouting and curses as she runs.

"Me either." Al replies as the girl turns a corner, the brothers soon following after. As they turn the corner they see the girl run straight through a group of onlookers, a few falling with angry shouts.

"Hey! Fullmetal!" Someone shouts, causing the boys to look over their shoulder. Both Roy and Hawkeye are running after them a few feet away, Hawkeye holding a pistol in one hand while Roy has his ignition gloves on.

"Colonel! Lieutenant!" Ed calls back as the two adults quickly catch up with the two Elric's.

"What's going on? We saw you two chasing after a girl." Roy says as they dodge another group of people. They have slowly gotten closer to the girl who seems desperate to get away now. She tips over tables and chairs, which the group easily dodge around.

"Sharpshot is working with a girl," Alphonse before Ed gets a chance to shout about it. Much to Al's annoyance, Edward complains anyways.

"Thanks for letting is know about the _second_ person!" Ed shouts sarcastically, glaring at Roy.

"We didn't know!" Roy snaps back, glaring at the teen. "At least, not until you two had already left! That's why we're here, we came to try and warn you. It seems like you figured it out on your own, well done Fullmetal."

The group abruptly stop when the girl stops in an intersection. Cars swerve to not hit her. They all watch as a man jumps down from the roof of a building, a strange looking shotgun strapped over his shoulder. He is wearing black pants and a black hoodie, the shotgun is black and bulky.

"That's him!" Ed exclaims as he starts to run forwards.

"Brother! Wait!" Al shouts as he chances after his brother. That's when Roy sees the girl lift up her gun, aiming directly at Ed's head while the man only watches, his gray blue eyes watching expressionlessly.

"Stop!" Roy shouts as he bolts forwards, Hawkeye watching with mute horror at the scene. She is unable to make herself move, unable to call out.

Roy reaches out and pulls back the two boys by the backs of their shirts, sending them falling to the ground. And then a shot rings out, everything going still. Birds fly up into the sky in fear that they were next while people standing by all scream and run to try and find places to hide.

"What did you do that for?!" Ed shouts as he stands, Roy's back facing them, his arms limply at his sides. In front of them the two turn and run, escaping through an alleyway. "We could have taken them on! Now they're getting away!"

"Colonel!" Hawkeye manages to scream, dropping her gun as she does so. Ed watches with confusion as Hawkeye runs up behind Roy, catching him as the Flame Alchemist slowly falls backwards.

"Oh God..." Ed breathes out, horror stabbing at his stomach like a cold dagger as he sees the scarlet red spreading across Roy's chest, soaking into the blue and white of his military uniform. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, eyes shut in a grimace of pain.

"Colonel!" Riza cries, pressing her hands weakly against his chest. The blood instantly seeps through her shaking fingers which only seems to add to her hysteria.

Edward watches, frozen to the spot as the blood slowly starts creating a sticky mess on the road. Alphonse looks on the verge of tears, his hands shaking as he tries to figure out what to do.

"You stupid idiot!" Ed shouts as he drops to his knees, gritting his teeth. He practically rips off his cloak and presses it against Roy's chest, the blood just slightly a different color. He, along with Al, press their hands firmly against the wound to try and staunch the blood flow.

"Why did you do it Colonel?" Al asks, voice shaking as he looks to Roy's paling face. Al's white shirt is covered in blood, which seems to disappear when it touches his own red cloak.

"To k-keep you boys a-alive," Roy chokes out, his words sounding wet with blood.

"Damn it! Someone call an ambulance!" Riza manages to shout, looking up with wild desperation in her eyes. "Please!"

"You should have let me take the hit!" Ed shouts, his body shaking with adrenaline as he presses down against Roy's chest. The blood seems to blend in again his dark clothes. "You idiot bastard!"

"Nice to see...that you care so much." Roy mumbles, eyelids slipping closed. Another trail of blood slips down the corner of his mouth.

"Colonel? Sir? Roy! Open your eyes!" Riza cries, tears slipping down her face and falling onto Roy's own face, growing colder by the second as his breathing slows. "Please! You can't die!"

"What the hell do we do?!" Ed shouts, heart racing as his mind starts flashing red alarms. "He's bleeding out and it's all my fault! Damn it!"

Al doesn't say anything. He, too, is shaking as he tries holding back tears.

An ambulance is heard in the distance. It comes to a skidding halt, the wheels squealing against the road. The paramedics burst from the back carrying a stretcher. The three all watch as the paramedics lift Roy and place him on the stretcher. They wheel him into the ambulance, Riza following close behind. She shouts something to the boys but Edward doesn't hear her. All of it is a blur as the ambulance speeds off once more, sirens blaring. Edward watches numbly, sitting back as his arms hang limply at his sides. His eyes are wide and his whole body is still shaking nonstop, like a leaf barely clinging to a branch in the strong winds of fall.

"Brother?" Al's quiet voice says, cutting through the silence like an unforgiving dagger. "We should get out of the road."

Ed gives a tiny nod as he sees Al stand out of the corner of his eye. And yet, he doesn't make any movement as he stays, frozen as he stares down the road where the ambulance had driven.

"Brother?" Al asks, placing a bloodied hand on Edward's left shoulder. The teen jumps at the sudden touch, the warmth feeling like a burning fire in the middle of a blizzard.

"I'm okay." Ed quickly says as he pushes himself up, shrugging Alphonse's hand off his shoulder as he does so. Al looks like he wants to argue but says nothing as Edward adjusts his black jacket. "I'm okay."

"We should head back to the barracks and wash up." Al says as he leads his older brother out of the road and onto the sidewalk where people move out of the way, almost like the brothers are a plague that they are scared to catch. Edward sure as hell feels that way, everything they touch always seems to have disastrous results.

Edward numbly follows after his brother as they head back to East Command where the barracks are located. All he has in mind is to take a shower and wash away Roy's blood that had soaked through his clothes and dried on his skin. He feels sick to his stomach and swallows thickly, lightly shaking his head to try and clear it.

They get back to the command center half an hour later. They make their way up to their room and Edward is first to claim the bathroom. Alphonse says that he'll use the public showers and leaves with a fresh pair of clothes while Edward locks himself in the bathroom.

He quickly strips out of his bloodied clothes and turns the water on, not bothering to set it to a warmer temperature as he steps under the shower. The water feels like cold needles as it splashes onto his bare skin, instantly starting to wash the blood away, turning the water a slight brownish red color.

Edward fills his hands with soap and instantly starts scrubbing at the blood both on his hands and torso, desperately trying to wash it away. It only takes a few seconds, but despite this, Edward keeps scrubbing at his skin where the blood had previously been.

 _'Get it off.'_ He thinks numbly to himself, and then his breathing hitches. His heart rate spikes and his eyes widen. He starts to scratch at his skin, his whole body trembling. _'Get it off! Oh god, please get it off! Off, off off! GET IT OFF!'_

Edward continues scratching and scrubbing at his skin, which is now red and raw from how much he's been doing it. His automail fingers leave faint bruises on his skin while his nails leave faint red lines of scratches. Tears sting his eyes as he breathes through his mouth, shaking his head as he lets out a choked sob.

"Oh god.." he breathes out, holding his shaking hands up to his face. He feels a pang in his chest as he slowly slides down to sit on the bathtub floor, his wet golden hair falling over his shoulders as he hugs his knees, trembling from the cold water, his cold arm wrapped around his flesh leg, and his mental break down. Sobs rake his body as he buries his face in his knees, quietly crying to himself.

He doesn't know how long he's been in the shower before there is a knock on the door. His throat feels raw from crying for so long, his eyes feeling like bricks from crying, his head feeling like it might explode from the pressure of a headache. He slowly raises his head as he hears the knock again, trying not to get water in his nose as he sniffles.

"Brother? Are you done yet? It's almost been two hours." Al calls from the other side, a hint of worry and nervousness in his innocent sounding voice.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine," Ed calls out as he quickly stands. "I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"

He hears Alphonse walk away as he finishes with the shower, washing the rest of his body as well as his hair and face. Once all the soap is gone he turns the water off and squeezes the remaining water out of his hair. He steps out of the tub and grabs a towel on the counter, quickly running it through his hair and across his body before he puts on a new set of clean clothes. White boxers, black leather pants, black tank top, black jacket, white socks, and finally his black boots. He quickly runs a brush through his somewhat tangled blond hair which is still slightly dripping with water. He stops and stares at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, his eyes puffy and bloodshot while there is a bruise slowly forming on his cheek where he had been punched. Edward then quickly braids his hair and steps out of the bathroom, breathing in a deep breath of cold air.

"Brother?" Al asks, looking up from the book in his lap. He is sitting on one of the couches wearing a fresh set of clean clothes. A white shirt, black pants, red cloak. "Everything okay? Your eyes are kind of red."

"I'm fine," Ed quickly replies, looking hastily around the room. As if he expected something to jump out at him.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye called," Al says as he closes the book and sets it down on the coffee table. Edward tenses as Al continues. "She says that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is here and he's taken over the case. She didn't say anything about Colonel Mustang."

"Okay," Ed replies quietly, sounding somewhat exhausted.

"Can we...can we visit him in the hospital?" Alphonse asks timidly as he stands up. Ed quickly looks away, frowning as a tremor runs through his body. "Just to-just to see."

"Why, Al? You know as well as anyone that he's probably dead." Ed snaps, stepping forwards. Al slightly flinches, glancing away from his brother. "A shot to the chest like that...no one could survive it."

"You never know. It could have missed the important parts," Al mumbles, trying to be optimistic, despite the fact that his brother is leaning over the edge above a raging ocean of emotions. "You'll never know if-"

"But I do know!" Ed shouts, slapping his chest with his automail hand, directly over his heart. "Everyone that we meet, everyone we come into contact with...they always die! Like Winry's parents, that little boy from Yeoz, our mom, Nina and Alexander...everyone! They all end up dying! It's like we're cursed!"

Alphonse stays quiet as he watches his brother shout his lungs out and then some, expressing all his pent up emotions. "Everything is our fault! Everything is _my_ fault! It was my idea to bring mom back, it was my idea to look for a mentor to teach us alchemy, it was my fault that we did human transmutation, my fault that you have to live with the recoils even to this day! Can't you see? If I had never been born none of this would have ever happened! None of it! No one would be dead because of me, no one would be sad because of me, Winry wouldn't cry because of me!"

"Brother," Al finally says as Edward grips his shirt over his heart. "None of this is your fault. It would have still happened, no matter how much someone could try to prevent it. It isn't our fault the war in Ishval started, causing Winry's parents to be sent there. It isn't our fault that Benny died, something similar would have happened eventually. Nothing could have stopped Shou from doing what he did to Nina and Alexander. I helped with the taboo, I chose to go along with it. None of this is your fault."

"But it is," Ed whispers, voice sounding hoarse and broken as he drops to his knees, head hanging low. "It's all my fault."

Al only shakes his head as he walks over to where Edward is. He drops to his knees in front of his brother, a sad smile on his face. "We're only human, doing our best to survive in this hell of a world. It isn't your fault."

Edward slowly looks up at Al, tears shimmering in his eyes. He quickly latches onto Al, his arms wrapped around Al's neck like a lifeline as he sobs into Al's shoulder. Al wraps his arms around Edward, hugging him tightly as he buries his own face in Ed's flesh shoulder. They stay like that, holding each other for a long time, crying in the other's shoulder. Because sometimes it's necessary to crack under the pressure, sometimes it's necessary to be crushed under the weight of the world. How else would you be able to stand again?

* * *

The brothers stop by the hospital later that night. Upon entering they see Hawkeye sitting in one of the chairs, legs crossed at the ankles, hands cupped in her lap. Her eyes are trained on the double doors, her blonde hair out of its usual bun and laying across her shoulders. She looks exhausted.

"Lieutenant?" Edward asks as the brothers approach her. Hawkeye instantly looks at the two boys, frowning slightly at their appearance. Both of their clothes are wrinkled and their eyes are red and bloodshot; her guess is that they've been crying.

"Hello boys," She says as they sit down beside her. "You here to see the Colonel?"

"Yeah," Ed replies, voice sounding shaky. "Is he...?"

"No, he's alive." Riza quickly says causing Edward to suck in a breath of air. His golden eyes widen and tears form in the corners of his eyes. Al can't help but smile, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. It is obvious to Hawkeye they had beaten themselves up over it. "The bullet missed his vitals by a few inches. He came out of surgery an hour ago, I'm waiting for him to wake up so I can kill him myself."

"That damn idiot," Edward mumbles as he angrily rubs at his eyes. "Too damn stubborn for his own good, even when he's on death's doorstep."

"That's the colonel for you," Riza says softly as she gently pats Edward's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it, okay? He knew exactly what danger he would be putting himself in."

The doors open to show a middle aged doctor walking towards them. He has the standard brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the usual doctor's outfit.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He asks, stopping in front of the three. "Who are these boys?"

"This is State Alchemist Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Riza says a she stands, gesturing to each respective teen. "Colonel Mustang is their commanding officer."

"Ah, I see," the doctor says with a nod as he faces the boy. "I am Dr. Nickle, I am Colonel Mustang's current doctor. His condition is stable and he is awake. He actually sent me to call you boys here."

"Really?" Al asks as the boys both stand up.

The doctor nods and turns. "Follow me, I'll lead you to his room."

The three follow the doctor down the hospital rooms, each of them anxious in their own right. Edward is scared of what he'll see, Riza is worried that something could go bad at any second, while Alphonse worries about both things.

When they get there the doctor pushes open the door, letting the three into the room. He gently closes the door behind them, saying something about sending in a nurse to fetch them after visiting hours are over.

Roy is laying in the bed off to the side of the room, an IV protruding from his left forearm. His eyes are closed and the heart monitor is beeping steadily.

"Sir," Riza says, causing the colonel to open his eyes. He flashes a toothy smile at his lieutenant before he sees the two Elric's, both looking unsure as they stand off to the side.

"You know, charging at someone with a loaded gun isn't advised, Fullmetal." Roy says, his voice sounding scratchy. "You should know better."

"You're one to talk," Ed snaps, crossing his arms as he walks over to the bed, Al following at his heel. "That was stupid you bastard! You could have died! Why didn't you let me take the shot?"

"Because you would be dead if I had let you take the shot," Roy answers plainly. Al seems to shudder at the thought of his brother being dead while Edward looks away, guilty. "Don't start that, it isn't your fault I got shot. I chose to take the hit, it isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't been dumb then this wouldn't have happened!" Ed shouts, hugging himself. "If I hadn't ran towards them when they clearly wanted to kill me with _guns_ you wouldn't have gotten shot...you wouldn't have almost died."

"What did I just say? It isn't your fault. Things happen for a reason, Ed, it's time you realized that." Roy replies as he slowly raises an arm, cringing slightly from the uncomfortable pain in his chest. "Now come here."

Edward hesitates as he moves closer to the bed, Al and Riza watching with curious gazes. Roy wraps his arm around Ed's shoulders and pulls him down, startling the teen.

"See? I'm fine," Roy says as he holds Ed close to him, the teen stubbornly refusing the obvious offer for a hug. He only looks away, arms crossed tensely over his chest, cheeks a slight shade of pink with embarrassment. "Look at me, Edward."

Slowly, Ed's golden eyes travel over to Roy's face and he almost breaks. A small shake runs through his body as he sees the soft smile on Roy's lips. "This isn't your fault. And it doesn't matter anymore, I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm alive."

That did it. Edward's bottom lip trembles as he finally wraps his arms loosely around Roy, burying his face in his shoulder. He doesn't care about the awkward angle as he leans over the bed, knees buckling as Roy pulls him closer. The warmth of his body reassures Edward, like a thick wool blanket on a cold winter night. Like the feeling of warmth in his stomach after he had eaten his mother's stew, the bubbling joy as he played in the yard with Al and Winry. The calmness as his mother would sing them lullabies in order for them to fall asleep. The warm embrace in the loving arms of a protector. Of a father.

"I'll never leave you alone, Ed." Roy whispers as he gently strokes the boy's back. Al and Riza share warm smiles as Edward silently cries into Roy's shoulder. "I promise."

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Let me know if you guys like the longer chapters or the shorter ones, or in between. I'm fine with whatever, so let me know what you guys think. Also, about Sharpshot and the mysterious daughter and everything, they all tie in with my other OC's. I'm working on building them all up right now, I actually spent my whole lunch period at school putting together a timeline that actually makes sense! I had to look up dates on the anime and everything! Though, I could only find dates from the manga, but it's based on Brotherhood, which is based on the manga, so...yeah. Anyways, let me know if you would be interested in reading a full fanfiction about my OC's! Now, onto review answers!**

 _ **Pasty Koala-** thank you so much! I'm glad that you love my story, it really means a lot to me! _

_**Jane-** I hope it isn't too bad. Did you like it? I hope so! Thanks for the suggestion, I really enjoyed reading it! _

**That's all folks! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want to see me write in future chapters! Have a good day/night!**


	10. Story 9

**Hi everyone! I just want to say I love all these suggestions and reviews you are giving me. It keeps me motivated to write more! Seriously, I love you guys! Today's chapter comes from a suggestion by Patsy Koala. Thank you so much for the suggestions! Anyways, onto the story!  
**

 **Summary: Roy is having a bad week and the Elric brothers come up with a surprise party for his birthday on Friday.**

 **Idea Came from: Patsy Koala who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Edward is 12 and Alphonse is 11, Roy is still in Eastern Command**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rated: K+ for alcohol (no use of it though), some cursing (not too bad)**

 **Note: review replies at the end**

 **Story 9: Surprise!**

"Hey," Al says breaking the silence of their room. Ed had just returned after having stopped by Roy's office for the report, which didn't go very well seeing as there will be money pulled from his account.

"Yeah?" Ed asks, lazily looking up from his book.

"The Colonel's birthday is coming up, maybe we should do something nice?"

Ed looks horrified at the thought. "Really? Al, do you hear yourself? This is Colonel _Bastard_ we're talking about. I'd rather go through automail surgery again than throw that lazy bastard a party! Also, how did you know when his birthday is?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye told me." Al answers innocently. "Please? It'll be fun, we haven't done anything like this ever since..."

"Yeah, I know." Ed whispers solemnly. He sighs as he stares at Al's innocent golden brown eyes. "Fine, we'll throw him a party."

"Thank you!"

Ed smiles as he sits up. Deep down he is doing it partly because of the Colonel. But, in a way, Ed is also doing it for his brother. He wants to see a genuine smile on Al's face instead of a forced one. And he would do anything to make that happen, even if it meant throwing a party for Roy.

* * *

The week, by far, has been the worse of Mustang's life. It had been raining almost nonstop on both Monday and Tuesday. He got in trouble due to Fullmetal's recklessness (he had almost destroyed a whole town for God's sake!) on Wednesday. The money had been taken from his pocket, as well as from Ed's. The teen had come screeching into his office when he found out, yelling about how he couldn't have money taken from his account and how he and Al wouldn't be able to eat anything decent. Not that they did on a regular basis anyways, at least Ed doesn't.

On Thursday Hughes had bombarded him with pictures of Gracia and Elicia, not letting Roy get anything done for a whole hour. This caused Hawkeye to almost shoot Maes and Roy both. And, of course, on Friday it was a mess of paperwork, skipped lunch, complaining from his team, and Hughes who apparently is in East City for some case.

So, by the time he leaves the building at 9:45 pm-45 minutes late-he is obviously going to be in a sour mood. Everyone had gone home before him, even Hawkeye left an hour early. Roy would be more suspicious, if he hadn't been so pissed about it.

"Damn paperwork," Roy curses as he grips the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles turn white. His ignition gloves are in his pocket. "I could have gone home sooner! But _no_ , I had to stay!"

Roy pauses with talking to himself as a young lady on the side of the road stares at him with a mix between fear and concern. Roy clears his throat and continues driving, the woman watching the whole time.

"Damn it! Now I've possibly scared off a pretty lady by talking to myself!" Roy complains as he hits his steering wheel, accidentally beeping the horn. A few people in other cars flip him off as they pass by.

"This just not a lucky week." Roy grumbles to himself heatedly as he stops at yet again another red light. He had hit all the res lights on the way home. "Probably because of all the rain..."

By the time he gets home it is 10:29 pm, much to Roy's annoyance. He simply comes to the conclusion that the whole world is after him. Probably jealous of his success, he thinks with a snort of amusement.

He walks up to his front door and shoves the keys into the lock. He opens the door to find his house pitch black, seeing as the clouds are covering the moon so no light can can get through.

Before Roy can even shut the door the lights flick on to show a good amount of people standing there, bright smiles on their faces as they shout "SURPRISE!"

Roy stares dumbly at them all, trying to piece everything together. Maes is standing there holding Gracia's hand while Elicia stands between the two, one hand gripping Maes's pants while the other waves enthusiastically at him. Beside them to the left stands Falman, Fuery, Breda, Havoc-who is smoking a cigarette-and Hawkeye. To the right of the Hughes family stands none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, Alphonse standing beside him.

That's a sight you don't see everyday.

"What the hell?" Roy mutters as he shuts door behind him. "How did you all get in here?" Roy then points an accusing finger at the under-average-height twelve year old. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, if you don't want a good time we can leave." Ed snaps, crossing his arms as he sticks his nose in the air. "We even gathered up your favorite foods and everything. Falman got the best alcohol he could find. As for how we got in here? Hughes let us in."

The group is all standing around the table with a white banner reading " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ in bright orange letters pinned to the wall with red thumbtacks. In the middle of the table sits a white two-tier cake with flames decorating the sides. On the top in blue letters reads " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROY!"_. Around the cake is a variety of Roy's favorite foods ranging from brownies all the way to hamburgers. There is also fruit punch at one end and multiple cases of of beer and whine on the other side.

"You did this for me?" Roy finally manages to ask, pulling himself from his surprise. To say that he is touched would be an understatement. The bubbling joy and amazement in his chest spreads warmth through his body. The fact that his team, best friend, Lieutenant, and the two boys he cared about-but would never admit it-managed to make him happy enough to make the disasters of the week melt away.

"It was Ed's idea," Hughes says causing Edward to instantly look away with embarrassment. "Al talked him into it while the rest of us made it happen."

"Really? I didn't know short people could plan-" Roy starts, causing the teen to explode.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEANSPROUT THAT ISN'T EVEN TALLER THAN A BOOT!?"

"No one said that brother," Al mumbles, shaking his head with a chuckle. But they all know the "secret code" both alchemists share with one another. Roy making fun of Ed's height is a way of him saying something along the lines of "thank you" while Edward exploding translates to something along the lines of "you're welcome". At least, that's Al's theory.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Roy finally says and he can't help but smile. Ed continues being angsty in the corner while the others chuckle.

"Well, let's dig in! We didn't prepare all this food for nothing!" Hughes exclaims as he grabs a paper plate, handing one to Gracia. He gets one more for Elicia. Edward doesn't hesitate. He grabs his own paper plate and stacks it full of food, so much so that it is starting to resemble that of a pyramid. Al only shakes his head as he gets his own food.

The others follow suit.

The night is spent eating food and conversing with one another. Ed and Al play with Elicia for a while before Ed opts to stick by the food table. When the cake is cut everyone takes a piece, Ed finishing off the scraps of the food left over, as well as three pieces of cake. It is a mystery to Roy how the boy isn't obese yet.

"Hey," Roy says as he catches the two brothers alone, off to the side. Ed looks annoyed while Al looks curious as to why Roy would want to talk to them. Elicia had gone to play with Hughes so Al had walked over to join his brother again.

"What?" Ed asks, taking a bite of cake.

"I just wanted to thank you for the party," Roy says with a warm smile. "No one has done this for me in a long time."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ed mumbles under his breath, looking away with embarrassment yet again.

"We knew your birthday was coming up so we wanted to do something nice," Al says somewhat shyly. "Our mom always threw parties for us so we thought it would be nice to do it for someone else. We had help, of course. Lieutenant Hawkeye helped us pick what foods you like, as well as the cake. Hughes and Elicia helped with the decorations while Gracia helped cook everything. The others brought food as well."

And then it hits Roy like a bag of bricks slamming into a wall. Both brothers haven't had anything like this for a long time. Not since the human transmutation, Roy guesses. They had been too busy studying and training in order to join the military. They hadn't even visited Resembool. Either it being out of pure nostalgia or the goodness of their hearts, Roy doesn't know. But what he does know is that these two are actually _happy_ for the first time in a long while. The smiles on their faces are _real_. And that's enough to get Roy through even the worst of years.

* * *

 **And that's that! Sorry this one is shorter, I didn't mean for it to be. Anyways, onto the review replies!**

 _ **Jane-** thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the suggestion! And thanks for reading! _

_**Patsy Koala-** thank you so much for the support you've been giving! It means so much to me! I enjoy writing the suggestions you give me, I hope you like this one. Sorry if it seems a little lazy and short, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Anyways, thanks again! And I'll work on publishing a story revolving around my OC's!_

 **That's all! Thank you everyone so much for reading and giving me support! It really means a lot to me! Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write in future chapters, and have a nice day/night! Thank you!**


	11. Story 10

**Hi everyone! I am _so_ sorry for not updating in a while! I got caught up with something and then my siblings had the computer over the weekend. But here I am, back at you with a fresh chapter! I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing and following and favorting (is that a word?). Thank you so much for supporting me, it means so much! This story is a suggestion by Guest (Nov. 7). Now, onto the story! **

**Summary: Roy is recovering after the gunshot to the chest. That is, until infection strikes.**

 **Idea Came From: Guest (Nov. 7) who suggested I do a follow up of story 8: _I'd Take A Bullet Anyday_**

 **Timeline: Just after story 8  
**

 **Warnings: blood, infection**

 **Rated: T for blood**

 **Note: review replies at end, this is 18.4 pages long (according to Quotev)**

 **Story 10: Infection**

Roy is forced to stay in the hospital for almost four weeks. Three longer than what he would have liked, but it can't be helped. Even if he would be able to leave early, Hawkeye wouldn't let him, saying that if he did weasel his way out of the hospital she would personally put him back with her own gun.

So he stays. And each day he gets a visit from one or two of his team members, and sometimes Hughes stops by to see how things are going. Even Major Armstrong had stopped by, saying that helping people has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations.

But out of everyone who had visited, the Elric brothers make a point to visit each day, and they stay for over three hours, sometimes longer. If the nurses allowed it.

Roy knows that Edward would never admit it, but he can tell that the fifteen year old is worried. Al is more obvious, though Roy doubts the boy had been trying to hide it in the first place.

Mostly the visit is spent in silence with both boys studying while Roy watches with annoyed jealousy. He has nothing to do all day, he doesn't think it fair that the brothers get to study. Though, personally, Roy wouldn't spend his time studying. But the boys found it entertaining, and that's more than enough to annoy Roy.

"Fullmetal," he finally says one day, surprised that he manages to pull Ed from the world of reading so easily. His golden eyes burn with a fiery shield of determination which masks his worry like a lazy cover up job as he glare at Roy with annoyance for disturbing him.

"What do you want?" Ed asks after a while of Roy just staring. By now they have caught Al's attention, the younger brother watching with curiosity.

"Um," Roy clears his throat, not really knowing how to ask the question. It isn't that he doesn't know _how_ , it's more like he kind of feels he is slamming on Ed's walls of privacy and secrecy with an iron wrecking ball.

"Do you need some water?" Al asks after Roy clears his throat again. "I can get a nurse."

"No, Alphonse, I'm fine. Thank you." Roy replies with a twitch at the corners of his lips as he looks back to Edward. "Why do you boys keep visiting me? And why do you stay for so long?"

Al opens his mouth to answer but one flick of the eye from his older brother shuts him up. That doesn't stop a frustrated sigh from escaping Al as he shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have nothing better to do," Ed says casually as he looks back to the book sitting on his lap. Edward is sitting cross legged on the floor while Al sits in a chair. Roy would never understand why the elder brother likes to read sitting on the _floor_. "Besides, it's a nice change of scenery."

Roy watches Ed, not believing him in the slightest. Knowing Edward Elric, the boy would never voluntarily hang around Roy, especially for as long as he has been each day since Roy had been shot.

Almost as if he senses the intense stare from his commanding officer, Ed glares back up at Roy once more. "What?"

"Nothing," Roy replies as he looks out the window. He hears Ed sigh and he can see the boy shift, his golden eyes turning down to look at the page onece more.

"Brother," Al mutters as he all but glares at his older brother. Al can be just as stubborn as his brother if he wanted, though not as intense and angry as Ed can get. Al has the patience stronger than anyone Roy had ever met. Even Riza. Though, when it came to Edward's safety, that was another story.

"It's because we're worried." Ed hesitantly says and Roy looks over at the boy again, frowning slightly.

"Hm?"

Ed's guarded eyes flick up to Roy before he sighs, tapping an automail finger against the page of his book. "Um...we just want to make sure you don't suddenly die on us..or anything. That would be a whole hell of a lot of work for us, seeing as we would be transferred to someone else and everything."

Roy can't help but smile.

"What brother means is that we don't want to lose anyone else we care about." Al translates, earning the glare of betrayal from his older brother. "We...we've lost so many people because of our recklessness. We can't lose someone we trust and care about again."

"Al! Why don't you tell him our whole life day by day?" Ed snaps, crossing his arms in defiance. "I just don't want to be handed over to some other bastard who wouldn't even give me a break. Mustang is too lazy to give me missions all the time which gives us a chance to study."

"Big words, coming from someone as short as yourself."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?"

"He didn't say that, brother."

* * *

Roy is released from the hospital not long after that. He can't work for almost another month and he has to stay at home practically the whole time, laying around and healing. Much to Roy's annoyance. He would much rather lay around in his office and pretend to be doing work instead of laying around and home and doing nothing.

And, to add salt to the wound, both brothers "volunteer" to stay with Roy and make sure he's doing as ordered. Riza would, but she had to stay back at the office and make sure the rest of Team Mustang is doing what they are supposed to be doing.

"Did it have to be you two?" Roy complains as he practically collapses onto the couch in his living room.

"Well, you could try to argue with Hawkeye," Ed replies smoothly as he crosses his arms. His golden hair is out of its usual braid and is pulled back into a pony tail instead. Roy groans and throws an arm over his face. He quickly moves his arm down, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Al asks, frowning with concern. Ed stares at Roy blankly, almost like he is desperately trying to not show that he cares.

"Mental note: don't raise arm." Roy mumbles half to himself, lightly gripping his chest. "I'm hungry, you guys know how to cook?"

"Depends on what you have," Ed replies as a malicious looks darkens in his golden eyes.

"Use whatever you like. Just...don't poison me, Fullmetal."

"Don't worry! Al wouldn't let me, even if I tried." Ed says casually with a shrug as he makes his way into the kitchen, Al trailing behind while shaking his head.

"Those boys are going to be the death of me." Roy grumbles, shaking his own head.

It doesn't take long for the aroma of food to waft into the living room. And, surprisingly, it doesn't smell burned.

Curious, Roy makes his way into the kitchen to see both boys preparing food. There are three pieces of steak in a large pan, seasoning sprinkled over the top while the grease sizzles. Ed occasionally turns the steak while he watches over boiling potatoes as well as boiling corn. Al is mixing a bowl of fruit salad, occasionally stopping to add some more chopped up fruit.

"You can.. actually cook?" Roy asks, causing the boys to jump.

"Jesus, give us heart attacks why don't you," Ed snaps, turning to glare at Roy. And that's when Roy notices it, Ed's hair is up in a messy bun.

"Of course we can cook," Al says as Roy desperately tries not to laugh. "We had to teach ourselves after mom...and then we had to cook only using fire when we were put on the island. We know how to...Colonel? Why is your face all red?"

Roy can't hold it in anymore. He bursts out into laughter, despite the pain it causes for his wound. The sight of Edward standing in front of the stove, a spatula in one hand with an apron tied around his waist could make even the most stone faced of men laugh. Especially with the "man bun" atop his head.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Ed snaps, glaring as he turns the steaks over. He shares a confused look with Al, the younger only shrugging. And then he follows Roy's gaze and stops, he himself snickering at Ed's hair.

And then it clicks in Ed's mind. His cheeks turn red and he instantly explodes. "Why the hell are you laughing at me? Do you _want_ hair in your food? Because I can take my hair out right now and let a few strands fall in your food. You too, Al!"

"I'm sorry, it's just weird seeing you like this." Roy manages to say through laughs.

"It's true brother," Al chuckles and Edward scowls, crossing his arms, continuing to hold the spatula. He looks like one of those angry soccer dads. "I told you that you should just leave it as it is."

"Oh shut up!" Ed shouts, desperately wanting to slap them both across the face. And then kick Roy in the chest for good measures. "Do you want hair in your food? Because I can put hair in your food! I'll even go out to random strangers on the street and put their hair in your food!"

"You'll make a great husband for that mechanic one day."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

And that's what it's like for the next two weeks. That is, until one uneventful night rolls around. It starts around eight when Roy skips out on dinner, saying he doesn't feel good. Around nine the Elric brothers find Roy in his room, shivering and curled up in his blankets.

"What's wrong?" Edward had instantly asked, forgetting about all his previous feelings about his commanding officer. Because deep down, the boy really does care about him.

"Hurts." Roy manages to choke out, opening his eyes to stare up at the two brothers. He hates showing how vulnerable he is, but he can't help it. It feels like his chest is being ripped open from the inside out.

"Your wound?" Ed asks while Al places his hand against Roy's forehead, frowning.

"Brother, he has a fever."

Both boys freeze at the implication of what that could mean. They already know, since it has happened to them before. Well, it's happened to Edward since he isn't careful when he is injured.

"Al, go get a bowl of cold water." Ed quickly instructs as he pulls the covers off of Roy. He ignores the complaining as he sits Roy up. The adult lets out a cry of pain and grips his chest directly over where he had been shot. Alphonse jumps and quickly rushes out of the room to do as his older brother said.

"Damn," Roy breathes out, his voice shaking. Edward looks to his face to see his skin pale, along with tears in Roy's eyes. "This is so pathetic."

"Mustang, are you crying?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone, I can handle this!" Roy shouts as he weakly swipes at Edward with an arm. This results in him falling back onto the bed, crying out once more as tears start streaming down his face. He rolls over, gripping his chest once more, curling into himself.

"Damn it Al, hurry up!" Edward shouts as he quickly hauls Roy up into a sitting position by his arm. He swiftly unbuttons Roy's black shirt and pulls it back, the colonel unable to stay sitting up due to the pain it causes. Roy's eyes are squeezed shut and he is gritting his teeth, his breathing sharp and labored.

Edward's own body is shaking with adrenaline as he stares at the bandages wrapped around Roy's chest, currently getting soaked through with blood. _Fresh_ blood.

Al runs back into the room and sets the bowl down on the floor, holding a cloth in the other hand. He opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees Edward staring with wide eyes at Roy's bleeding chest, his body trembling.

"Brother?" Al asks as he dips the cloth into the bowl. Edward doesn't seem to have heard him. Al mentally curses as he quickly pulls the cloth out of the bowl, wringing it out. He then folds it and sets it on Roy's forehead, keeping his hand over it to both keep the cloth in place and to keep Roy on his back.

"Brother." Al repeats, sounding more commanding than timid. Still, no response. So, Alphonse turns to face his brother and grips Ed's shoulders tightly, giving him a little shake. "Edward!"

Ed blinks as his vision comes into focus on Al's face. He can see Roy writhing around on the bed once more, the washcloth having fallen limply to the floor. Another shake causes him to look back at Al and a shaky swell of pride grows in his heart as he sees the determination burning in Al's own golden eyes.

"Brother, I need you to step out of the room and take a breather. When you're okay call Lieutenant Hawkeye, there's something wrong with the Colonel and we need to get him to the hospital." Al says firmly, though Ed can clearly tell his brother is on the verge of freaking out as well.

"O-okay," Ed manages to stutter as he stumbles out of the room. He gently closes the door behind him and leans against the wall, running his shaking hands through his hair.

 _'Oh my god he's going to die.'_ That single thought runs through Ed's mind, like a bullet through a hear. _'No, no I can't-I won't let him die. Damn...where's the phone? Phone, phone...phone, there!'_

With shaking hands, Ed picks up the phone and presses it to his ear. He then dials Hawkeye's number, almost missing the buttons a few times. He can barely remember it through his jumbled thoughts. He remembers vaguely Roy telling them to memorize everyone's home numbers in case something happened.

It rings. And rings. And rings.

 _"This is Lieutenant Hawkeye, who is this?"_ Hawkeye answers on the other end.

"Lieutenant, it's Fullmetal," Edward says as his knees buckle. He can hear Roy cry out something inaudible in the background, causing some tears to sting his eyes. A bead of sweat slides down his forehead as he tries to block out the noise from the bedroom.

 _"Ed? Is everything alright?"_ Riza asks, instantly alert. Even at 10 pm.

"Yes...no! No, nothing is okay!" Ed shouts as he grips the counter with his flesh hand. "R-Roy-something happened with his wound and now he's all hurt and-and...he's running a fever and-I don't know what to do! He's going to die...oh my god he's going to die..."

" _Edward, calm down."_ Riza quickly says, cutting into Ed's personal ramblings. He hadn't even realized that he had started to recede back into the darkest depths of his mind, of his fears. _"Now slow down. What's going on?"_

"He-Roy skipped out on dinner, saying he wasn't feeling well." Edward answers, his voice still shaky. By now he's surprised he's even standing at this point. "Then-then an hour later we f-found him curled up with a f-fever. We-we tried to fix it, to make it better but..it's only getting worse! Alphonse is with him now and...oh god he's going to die!"

 _"I'll be there in five minutes. In the meantime, just breathe. Okay? Let your brother handle this one, I just want you to focus on your breathing so you don't hyperventilate. Can you do that?"_

"I can try."

" _Good. See you in five."_

Ed hears Riza abruptly hang up. He barely manages to hang Roy's phone up on the hook before he leans against the wall, burying his face in his hands as he desperately tries not to cry. _'This is stupid!'_ He thinks as he slides to the floor, back pressed up against the wall. _'Why am I this worked up over him? It isn't like me!'_ And yet, the answer is tugging at the back of his mind. _'Because you're scared. Because you care. Because you can't lose two fathers in a row.'_

Edward freezes at the last thought. Two fathers? But he only has one...and then it hits him. All this time, ever since Roy had set foot into their lives, he has been like a father. He has been the strong standing stone wall in the middle of a raging ocean, a pillar of hope in the darkness. Like a father. So it isn't any surprise that Edward had labeled Roy as such, even if it wasn't intentional. And since one pillar had already crumbled, having disappeared underneath the waves of despair, he can't lose a second.

It would be too much.

The front door opens, causing the teen to jump. He looks up and watches as Riza rushes into the house, not even bothering to close the door behind her as she makes her way to Roy's room. She opens the door and glances at him before entering the room to help Alphonse with whatever it is that he's doing.

 _'I'm so useless!'_ Ed thinks harshly as he quickly stands up, slapping his cheeks with both hands. Bad idea, seeing as the automail leaves a fairly noticeable red spot. _'Why can't I do anything?'_

Edward watches helplessly as Riza walks back out of the room, one arm around Roy's shoulder as the man practically leans all his weight on Hawkeye. His eyes are dull and glassy, almost like he doesn't realize where he is. The blood on the bandages had grown, a few streams of blood slowly trickling down the rest of Roy's torso.

Alphonse exits the room behind Riza, face pale and tears streaming down his face. When he sees Ed he quickly runs over and grabs his wrist. "Let's go! We're going with the Lieutenant to the hospital."

Edward doesn't have time to argue-not that he would-as Alphonse practically drags him out of the house. They barely remember to lock and shut the door before they are in Hawkeye's car, Edward in the front with Alphonse and Roy in the back. Riza is speeding down the road, going more than ten above the speed limit. No wonder she got to the house so fast.

All of it feels like a blur, just like when the medics had taken Roy into the ambulance and sped away. The group rushes into the emergency center, Riza practically dragging Roy. Ed and Al hang back, watching as Riza calls for help. Five nurses rush over along with two doctors, the nurses pushing a stretcher out.

"Here, set him down here," one of the doctors say. Riza does as told and steps back as the team takes action, pushing Roy through the double doors and down the hall.

"Wait..." Ed breathes out, eyes widen as fear repeatedly stabs at his gut. Again. "Where are they...?"

"Edward," Riza says firmly. The boy barely seems to hear her, but despite that she continues talking to him. She continues trying to get through Ed's shock. "They're taking him to surgery." Riza says, her voice low as she talks slowly. "To help him."

"No...no I can't leave him.." Ed whispers as he shakes his head. Al looks on the verge of crying, unsure of how to deal with his brother. This has never happened before, the way his brother is acting is completely unpredictable.

"Brother please, listen to the Lieutenant."

"Edward. He's in good hands, the doctors see going to help." Riza tries again.

"No! He's going to die and I won't be there! I have to-I have to save him!" Ed shouts as he suddenly bolts towards the door. Despite his automail, he is quick. Riza barely manages to catch Ed around the waist, the force pulling her forwards.

"Let me go!" Ed shouts hysterically as he struggles. Riza plants her feet firmly against the tiled floor, but Ed proves to be stronger than originally thought. He manages to take a few steps, dragging Riza who desperately holds onto Ed, arms wrapped around his torso.

Al quickly reacts. He drops down and claps his hands, then press the palms of his hands to the floor. Alchemic blue light shoots up from the floor like lightning as two pieces of tile rise up and curve around Riza's feet, efficiently keeping her in place.

"Let me go! Please! I have to save him!" Ed shouts as he tries to pry Riza's arms off him. In the background the woman behind the desk is desperately talking into the phone, calling for security while other waiting civilian have all desperately move to another room.

"Don't let him clap!" Al shouts after seeing Ed start to quickly try and press his hands together. Al quickly runs around to stand in front of Edward, grabbing his wrists at the last second. The muscles in his arm strain as he tries to hold Ed's automail hand back, proving to be difficult. The automail is much stronger than his flesh arm.

"Let me go! Please! I can't lose him to!" Ed cries, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Brother! He isn't going to die!" Al shouts, ignoring the shoes that stomp against the floor in the background. He can see three buff men in black uniforms running up to the group, a smaller woman with a syringe in her hand following behind. "Calm down or they're going to sedate you!"

"No! No, I won't let them!" Ed shouts as renewed determination spikes through his veins. He wrenches his wrists out of Al's grip and twists to get out of Riza's. Al hisses in pain as this causes a muscle to be pulled somewhere in his upper arm.

Ed takes a few running steps before he is tackled by the three men. He tries writhing around but his arms are easily pinned go to his sides, his legs held down as he is forced to lay on his stomach. The last thing he feels is a sharp prick in the neck before everything slowly fades away around him.

* * *

Al can't help but feel guilty as he watches Hughes carry Ed out out the hospital. He had been sedated, though the woman had been careful with the dose, using just under half of it.

''I'm sorry," Al says quietly as he replaces the tiles to their original form, releasing Hawkeye. She smiles at him and adjusts her shirt.

"It isn't your fault," she says as she leads the younger over to a group of chairs. They sit down by one another, Al lightly rubbing his upper left arm with a grimace. "Edward has been under an extreme amount of emotional stress ever since we almost lost the Colonel. I guess the stress has only been building, causing him to snap. So to say."

"Yeah..I didn't know it was this bad," Al whispers as he rubs at his eyes. "I mean, I knew that he was having nightmares and stuff but...I never thought it had gotten this bad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine after he wakes up." Riza replies as she wraps an arm around Al's shoulders. She finds it mildly amusing that Al managed to grow a head taller than Ed. "It's going to be okay."

Al can't help but latch onto Riza, burning his face in her shoulder as he desperately tries not to cry. He can't help but feel a sense of familiarity, a warm sensation of protection. A feeling he's missed for a long, long time. Being hugged and held in the loving arms of a mother.

The doctor approaches the two almost three hours later. Al had been dozing off so Riza has to gently shake him back to the present.

"Are you here for Colonel Mustang?" He asks, looking at the two.

"Yes, is he okay?" Al quickly asks, perking up.

"Are you...his family? I can only give this information out to family." The doctor says uneasily as he glances down at the clipboard he is holding.

"Oh, no we're not-" Al stutters, face reddening.

"I am Colonel Mustang's Lieutenant, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. This is the brother of State Alchemist Edward Elric." Riza steps in, talking professionally as she stands. "How is he doing?"

"Well, um," the doctor hesitates, glancing at Al. "With all due respect, Lieutenant, I can't give this information out to you. Not to mention a child shouldn't hear-"

"Sir. I understand that you are hesitant to share medical information with us when we are not family, but we are friends of his. He has no family, so to say, all he has is his team. As for the child? I can assure you that he has both seen and heard worse." Hawkeye explains keeping her voice level and emotionless. "So please, share this information with us."

"Alright ," the doctor gives in, sighing heavily. "His recent gunshot would to the chest has become infected. For such a fatal would to begin with, an infection would most likely kill the person." Al sucks in a sharp breath while Riza tenses. "If not caught on time."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we caught the infection on time," he replies, causing Al to let out a sigh of relief. "He have successfully stabilized his condition and we have stopped the bleeding. We are giving him medication in order to treat the infection."

"So-so he'll live...right?" Al asks hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. He's definitely a fighter, I doubt something like this could take him out so easily." He replies with a smile.

"Can we see him?" Riza asks,causing an uneasy look to cross the doctor's face gain.

"Not at the moment. He is in the ICU. His condition is fragile and his immune system is weaker as his body tries to fight off the infection. When he is more stronger we will let him have visitors." The doctor explains, glancing over the clipboard. Almost to make sure he has it right. "We will keep you informed of his condition."

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Hawkeye says as she turns to Al. "Alphonse, let's go wait in the ICU for updates. You can call Hughes and see if Edward is awake."

As the doctor watches them go, he can't help but think _'they look so much like mother and son.'_

* * *

Edward wakes with a jolt. He quickly looks around, taking in his surroundings. He is laying on a couch in someone's living room that he barely recognizes. It would have clicked faster if his head wasn't so hazy.

"The hell?" He groans as he slowly sits up, pressing his automail hand against his forehead. The pressure in his skull makes him almost believe the possibility of a brain exploding from headaches.

"You're up!" A cheerful voice exclaims as Hughes enters the room carrying a cup of what smells like green tea. He sits down on the couch across from Ed, handing the teen the warm mug.

"Thanks," Ed says as he takes it. He breathes in the steam before he takes a few sips, the hot liquid feeling like heaven again his raw throat. Wait, why did his throat hurt? Had he been yelling?

"Um, what happened?" Ed asks as he slowly lowers the cup. A frown falls on Hughes's face. "Hughes?"

"What do you remember?" Hughes's asks, almost like he is trying to avoid the question.

"Well, I remember cleaning up after Al and I ate dinner...then we heard a scream from Roy's room so we went to go see what was wrong. He was writhing around and holding his chest..." Ed trails off, eyebrows furrowing as he looks down at the tea. "I remember unbuttoning his shirt and seeing the blood...after that it comes in pieces."

"From what Hawkeye told me, you called her to come help with Roy. She said that you were hysterical. She said that they took him to the hospital where you completely flipped out. They had to sedate you, which is when she called me to come pick you up." Hughes explains, watching Ed's expression carefully.

"I don't.." Ed starts and then trails off again. His eyes slowly start to widen and his breathing hitches as it all comes rushing back. Panic squeezes his heart again and his hands start to shake.

"Ed, Edward, just breathe. Okay?" Hughes quickly says as he moves to sit beside the teen. He quickly takes the cup from Ed's hands and sets it down on the coffee table.

"What happened to Roy? Is he okay?" Ed quickly asks, looking at Hughes's face with pleading gold eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten a call yet."

"This is all my fault." Ed mumbles as he leans forwards, covering his face with his hands. "I should have payed more attention to his wound. Now he has an infection because of my stupidity!"

"Ed. Did he change his bandages himself?"

A nod.

"Did you see him do it?"

A shake of the head.

"Then none of this is your fault. It's Roy's, blame his damn pride." Hughes says gently as he rests a hand on Ed's shoulder. "He probably saw the start of an infection and thought he could deal with it himself. Much like someone I know." At this Hughes nudges Ed's shoulder with a soft smile.

"It's still my fault," Ed whispers, running his hands through his hair. He notices that his hair is down instead of in it's usual braid or pony tail. "He wouldn't have even gotten shot if-"

"Hawkeye told me you would blame yourself."

"What?"

"She said that you still blame yourself for Roy getting shot." Hughes answers, smiling. "Ed, you have to understand, he would have jumped into the middle of an oncoming bullet for anyone. Even me, strange as it may sound."

Ed can't help but chuckle at Hughes's last remark. "Thanks, Hughes. I appreciate it."

"No problem kiddo," Hughes chuckles as he stands, clapping Ed on the shoulder. "Anytime you want to talk, I'll be here."

* * *

" _Hello?"_ Hughes's chipper voice says on the other end of the line. Al can't help but jump slightly.

"Um, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Al asks timidly, glancing st Hawkeye who nods. "Um-"

" _That's me! If I could I would show you pictures of my little Elicia over the phone!"_ Hughes exclaims energetically. _"But sadly, I cannot."_

A muffled _"seriously?"_ Is heard in the background. Al can't help but smile lightly at hearing his brother sound like his normal self.

"Is brother okay?" Al asks, despite hearing Ed in the background complaining.

 _"So so, he's anxious about Roy. I'll give him the phone, hold on."_

Al waits patiently, tapping a finger against his thigh as he hears Hughes hand the phone over to Ed.

" _Al?"_

"Yeah, it's me." He smiles sadly as he hears a sigh of relief escape Ed.

 _"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? Hughes told me that you had held my hands apart..."_

"I'm okay." Al lies, he doesn't want his brother to feel even worse.

 _"Don't lie, Al, you're bad at it."_

"How do you know I'm lying?"

 _"You hesitated, and you sound unsure. And I bet that you're fidgeting in some way."_

Al pauses. He hadn't realized that he is still tapping a finger against his thigh, not to mention shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Wow. How'd you get so good at noticing a lie?"

 _"Well, we literally grew up together. We barely leave one another's side. I've also been spending too much time with Hughes. Not to mention the fact that you've just always been a bad lier in general."_ Ed explains casually. _"So, how are you hurt?"_

"Um, I sorta pulled a muscle in my arm." Al answers sheepishly, earning a scolding look from Hawkeye. Al smiles sheepishly at her. "Don't worry about it, it really isn't that big of a deal."

" _But it is, Al. It's more than just a big deal. I hurt you and...and..."_

Al hesitates to say anything as Ed trails off. He can hear his older brother sniffling and can instantly tell that Edward is trying not to cry. _'He must be really worked up over this whole thing_ ' Al thinks empathetically, looking down at the floor. "Brother, it isn't your fault. You didn't mean to hurt me, it was my choice to hold your hands apart. I knew that something would happen as a consequence of holding automail back."

"... _that's the thing. If I had never freaked out you wouldn't have had to hold my hands apart. If I had never came up with the stupid idea to bring mom back in the first place I wouldn't have had to fight to get your body back, and I wouldn't have lost my arm."_

"Brother-"

 _"Just face it Al! All of this is my fault! It is always traced back to me!"_

"Brother just-"

 _"If I wasn't so stupid and reckless than the ones I love wouldn't be hurt! They wouldn't be dead!"_

 _"_ Edward!" Al finally shouts, causing Ed to instantly go quiet. Al can hear Ed take a deep, shuddering breath followed by a sniffle. Al glances at Riza who looks surprised by Al's sudden outburst.

" _I'm sorry, Al."_ Ed eventually says, sounding quiet.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, brother. We're human, that's reason enough for you to break down once in a while." Al says sadly. "Besides, the Colonel is going to be okay."

 _"He is?"_

"Yep. It was an infection but they caught it just in time. They'll let us know when we can see him." Al explains and he can hear Ed sigh with relief.

" _That's good."_

Despite the words, Al doubts that Ed is yet to be okay.

* * *

Both Al and Riza are told they can visit Roy late that night. Al had been starting to doze off again while Riza's eyelids had started to slightly droop as well. It's surprising what stress can do to a person.

When they get to Roy's room he is laying in a bed off to the side, a beeping noise beeping, parallel with his heart. There is an IV in his arm left forearm and a nasal breathing tube in his nose to help with breathing.

"Sir?" Riza calls out, causing him to look over at the two. He smiles weakly when he sees Riza, but his gaze shifts to guilt when he sees Al shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey you two. I'm surprised to see you awake, Al. Shouldn't you have some sort of designated bedtime or something?" Roy says, voice raspy and quiet and he winces slightly, like it hurts to talk.

"It's good to see that you are alright, sir. We we're very worried about you." Riza says while Al remains silent.

"Alphonse?" Roy asks and the boy slowly looks up, tears burning his eyes. Roy doesn't even need to say anything. He just spreads his arms and Al walks forwards, leaning over the bed as he lightly hugs Roy.

"I thought-we thought you wouldn't make it this time". Al whimpers, voice muffled by Roy's chest as he is hugged close. Though, Roy makes sure not to add too much pressure to his chest. He doesn't want to irritate his wound. "The possibility of someone living from a shot to the chest, almost bleeding out, and then living from an infection? Not even the strongest of people could live through it...except only a few on the rare occasion. And you-we-its just...we don't have much luck with the ones we love and care for...when they're hurt or sick they usually don't make it. We thought the same was going to happen to you, especially when the infection flared up."

"Al, I'm not like most people." Roy jokes lightly as he rubs Al's back. The teen trembles as he tries not to cry. "You should know that by now. I'm not going to let some stupid infection get the best of me. I'm fine, I'm _going_ to be fine. This will heal in no time and then I'll be back to work, teasing Ed about his height."

Al can't help but chuckle at the last part. Which then turns into a sob as a cries into Roy's chest, completely breaking down. "J-just promise me y-you wont-you won't be like all-like all the others. Do-don't die on us."

"I promise you, I will not die."

* * *

Both Edward and Hughes visit the hospital late the next morning. Al and Riza had left after the nurses kicked them out. Al had gone to a hotel, calling his brother and saying that he rented out a room for the next two days. Riza had gone home to her own apartment.

"Yo, Roy!" Hughes exclaims with his usual upbeat greetings. Roy only groans and rolls his eyes as his best friend make his way into the room. Ed trails behind quietly, looking somewhat unsure. "Surprising to see you're the one in the hospital and not Edward."

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's good for a little change." Roy replies casually with a half-assed shrug. The bed is propped up and a pillow is behind his neck, supporting him.

"Change?" Ed mumbles as his eyes narrow. "You call this _change_? You almost died! Again! You almost gave me a heart attack! I completely freaked out, leaving my _fourteen year old_ brother to handle the situation while I begged Hawkeye to come help! I could have broken Al's arm when they wheeled you away! And you call it _change?_ "

"Now Ed-" Hughes tries but only gets cut off by the angry teen as he starts yelling once more. Completely ignoring Hughes's attempts at calming the situation.

"What makes you think that you can put us through that and simply call it _change_? I cant-I can't deal with this anymore! You could have died! Don't call it a change because it isn't! It is stupid and dumb and...and it shouldn't be called _change_!"

By the time Ed finishes his voice is hoarse and his body is shaking. His hands are curled into fists and his eyes are squeezed shut to keep the tears from falling. Hughes inches towards the door.

"I'll let you take care of this one."

"Damn it Hughes!" Roy shouts, watching his friend retreat. He then sighs and looks back to Ed, his heart clenching with guilt as he sees the boy glaring down at the floor as he desperately tries to keep his strong front.

"If you had died..." Ed whispers, slowly looking back up at Roy as a few tears slide down his cheeks. "I don't know...I don't know if we would be able to go on. I would be transferred under someone else and...I just..."

"I know," Roy says sadly. "Come here."

Ed instantly starts glaring defensively again, though he looks more like a lost puppy that's been kicked too many times to trust humans anymore with the tears clouding his eyes. Despite this, he moves closer to Roy, standing directly by the bed. Roy reaches out and pulls Ed close, much like he did the first time he had ended up in the hospital.

"I'm sorry you boys have to deal with this. I never meant for you guys to have to deal with the aftermath. You shouldn't have to." Roy says gently as he rubs Ed's back. And, just like that, all the pent up stress works past Ed's iron wall, a whole flood of emotions following after. He cries into Roy's chest, his body shaking. "You guys shouldn't have to deal with what you are going through. And I refuse to make my death another problem for you to carry on your shoulders. I promise I won't die. I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry again for not updating in so long. Hopefully the length of the chapter made up for it. Quick question, do you guys prefer "Elicia" or "Elycia"? Now, onto the review replies!**

 _ **Patsy Koala-** thank you! I'm glad you liked it! _

**_Guest (Nov. 7)-_** _thanks for the suggestion! I don't think I made Roy disoriented enough (I don't think I did anything like that), but I hope it ended up okay anyways!_

 ** _Lady Jessica Mustang-_** _thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry, there will be plenty of parental Roy and Riza in the future!_

 ** _ScarOnline-_** _thanks! It really means a lot when someone compliments my writing style, and I agree that there is too much incest and not enough brotherhood between the two. As for your suggestion, yes I will write the boys as children. And I actually really like Hohenheim as a character, even though he did leave. He does try to make up for it though! Any specific things you want me to write about them?_

 **That's all! Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! Don't forget to leave any suggestions for what you want to see me write in future chapters! Have a good day/night!  
**


	12. Story 11

**Oh my god you guys! I'm doing it again! I'm so sorry for not updating for the past two days now? I think it's been two days. Anyways, I'm so _so_ super sorry! School has been stressing me out which sucks away the creativeness of my brain and I just want to lay around and do nothing. I'm sorry! But here is story 11! I did it! Sorry that this one is shorter than all the others, like I said, the creativity is being driven out by stress. I'm still trying my best to get you guys these stories! Don't worry, I'm not giving up yet! Anyways, this is a suggestion by ScarOnline. Now, onto the story! **

**Summary: Just a normal, regular old day with the Elric family-and Hohenheim-as they take a trip down to the local market in Resembool.**

 **Idea Came from: ScarOnline, who suggested I write something about the boys being younger with Trish and Hohenheim.**

 **Timeline: before Hohenheim leaves**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rated: K**

 **Note: review replies at the end**

 **Story 11: In the Presence of a Loving Family**

The Elric family is widely known around Resembool. The two brothers who seemed to constantly get themselves into trouble at every corner. The sweet mother who couldn't stay mad at her boys for very long. And the father who is a mystery, even to his own children. The man who doesn't like to be touched, and in turn doesn't like touching others. Especially his two sons.

"Hey, honey?" Trisha calls up from the bottom of the stairs. She is currently holding her three year old son, Alphonse, while the older brother by a year stands and holds Trisha's dress with his chubby little hands.

"Yes, dear?" The deep voice calls from the upstairs office/study.

"I'm going out to the market, would you like to come with us?" Trisha asks kindly, her smile gentle.

"No, I'll stay here and continue studying." He calls back, sounding somewhat disappointed. Trisha frowns momentarily and shakes her head lightly, sighing.

"Don't make me drag you down here."

Little Ed looks up at his mother innocently, blinking. She smiles down at him and leans over, ruffling his bangs. Ed giggles and playfully swipes at Trisha's hands.

"Trisha, you know-" Hohenheim starts to say as he walks over to the top of the stairs. He cuts himself off when he sees Trisha gently set Al down onto the floor, both boys smiling brightly up at her.

"Let's go, Van. As a family." Trisha says, smiling up at him sweetly.

And so, Hohenheim finds himself walking beside Trisha down the dirt road to the marketplace. Ed and Al are both walking between them, Al holding Trisha's slender hand with his own chubby little one.

"It's a beautiful day," Trisha comments lightly, looking at Hohenheim who shrugs. She breathes in deeply, the smell of hay and wheat strong on the calming summer Summer breeze. "You should come out with us more often, it'll do you some good."

"You know I can't, I have to study." Hohenheim says with a regretful sigh, looking down at the two boys who are currently talking in their own language. At least, that's what it sounds like. Their words are choppy and jumbled, especially Alphonse's.

"I know, you're busy cooped up in that room all day, studying." Trisha says, a hint of sadness in her voice as the smile slowly fades from her face. Hohenheim can't help but feel guilt claw at his heart. "You know, you don't have to be afraid. I told you before, you're not a monster. You can hold our kids, you can interact with other people."

Hohenheim stays quiet. He looks ahead, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. Like always.

It doesn't take long to get to the market. It has a fair amount of people, out doing their usual Sunday morning shopping to stock up for the rest of the week. Hohenheim and the boys stick close to Trisha as she examines apples, potatoes, meat; almost everything and anything. Of course, they were all greeted warmly. Even Hohenheim.

"Look," Ed suddenly says, pointing over at a ladder leaning against a brick building not too far away. On the top step sits a full can of blue paint, a full can of pink paint, and a half full can of yellow paint.

"What?" Al asks, following his brother's finger to the ladder. Hohenheim shakes his head and looks back to Trisha. He can't help but smile as he studies her face. The slight furrowing of her slender eyebrows as she studies an avocado held in her petite hands, the way she occasionally glances at the others at the stand, the way she slightly leans forwards.

"What do you think about this one, dear?" Trisha asks, turning to Hohenheim as she holds out the avocado. "It feels a bit squishy, but I think-oh my god! The boys!"

Trisha's scream alerts everyone in the surrounding areas. Hohenheim quickly turns and sees Ed trying to clime the ladder, Al standing innocently beside him and looking up at the shaking cans of paint as the unstable ladder moves at the slightest touch of a finger. The paint is just seconds away from falling. Despite this, Edward continues climbing up the ladder, not a care in the world.

Out of pure reflex, Hohenheim quickly runs forwards, his heart pounding in his chest as adrenaline rushes through his veins. He gets there just in time as the ladder falls, causing Ed-who is halfway up the ladder by now-to fall with it. Hohenheim quickly reaches up and snatches Ed out of the air, hugging him close as he moves to stand above Al.

The ladder falls with a loud clang behind him, causing Al to instantly start crying. Ed squirms in Hohenheim's arms, desperate to get to his baby brother while Hohenheim stands still, a shocked expression plastered on his face. He can feel a thick, sticky liquid slowly dripping down his back and soaking into his clothes.

Paint.

He can see Trisha burst out laughing, followed by a few others who chuckle at the sight. There Hohenheim stands, holding Ed close to his chest, standing over Al, with a mix of blue, yellow, and pink paint soaking him.

And Hohenheim can't help but smile as he scoops Alphonse up as well. He holds the two boys close, tears stinging his eyes as he laughs along with his boys. Because sometimes the world isn't against him. Because sometimes fate is on his side. Because sometimes it couldn't hurt to be a father.

* * *

 **And that's it! I just want to thank you guys for your patience. Thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me suggestions for what you want to read. It means a lot to me! I always smile whenever I read what you guys have to say, thank you so much! Now, onto the responses!**

 _ **Guest (Nov. 9)-** thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying these stories! _

_**Patsy Koala-** thank you! Seriously, I love all the support you've been giving, it really means a lot! I'll make sure to write more of Roy comforting Alphonse. _

_**Lady Jessica Mustang-** thank you! And I'll get right on writing that! I promise! _

_**Emily-** I can't thank you enough for your compliment. Honestly, it makes me smile every time I read it! To be honest, seeing everyone's response makes me smile, but, you get the point. I can't thank you enough! As for the suggestion: it's a really good idea. I really like it! I'm excited to start writing it, thank you! _

**That's all! Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write for future chapters! Thanks so much you guys! I love you all!**


	13. Story 12

**Hi guys! Back at you with story #12! I want to try and make up for the multiple gaps I've had between chapters, so, yeah. Anyways, not really much to say except that this was a suggestion by Lady Jessica Mustang. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Edward is getting bullied in the force, specifically by one soldier who likes to make remarks about Edward's mother.**

 **Idea Came From: Lady Jessica Mustang who suggested I write something where Edward or Alphonse or both are getting bullied**

 **Timeline: A month or so after Edward joins the military**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rated: T for language & fighting**

 **Notes: None**

 **Story 12: Mental Attack**

It's no surprise that there would be backlash for letting a _child_ into the military. Of course, it starts out small. The major gossip happens in the cities and towns of Amestris as news got out. Of course, people talk in the halls of the command centers as well.

The presence of Edward Elric only seems to make things worse. He definitely has the attitude, determination, and skills to own the title he has been given; his age is the problem. Especially with the automail. Something a _child_ shouldn't have.

And from this shock and surprise grows seeds of jealousy. How had a _child_ gone through automail surgery? How does a _child_ know how to use alchemy without a circle? How does a _child_ get into the military? Where were his parents?

Of course, none of these questions were ever answered. Which causes the seeds of jealousy to sprout into trees of anger. Everyone was constantly comparing the soldiers and men of the military to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "If a little kid can do it, so can you."

So, it isn't surprising that the soldiers would lash out. Specifically at the child himself. It starts with little remarks here or there that Edward expertly shrugs off. But then they seem to slowly grow into something worse as the soldiers would flat out confront the poor child.

"What's the deal with your arm and leg?" A soldier asks one day as Ed is heading to his commanding officer's office to turn in his latest report.

"What?" Ed asks, looking up at the taller man who seems to tower over the young alchemist. Any normal child would cower in fear and run to hide behind his or her parents. But Edward is no normal child, nor does he have any parents to hide behind.

"You heard me!" The soldier shouts. Two other men round a corner and stop to see what all the commotion is about. "Tell me how the hell you have automail when you're only twelve."

"It doesn't concern you." Ed snaps, voice cold as he moves to walk around the guy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to-"

Before Ed can even blink the soldier has reached out and snatched Ed's flesh wrist. "You're not going to go anywhere, pipsqueak."

Ed bites his tongue to hold back his rage. He desperately wants to haul off and punch this dude, then fling him out a window just for the comment alone. But he can't, so he tries to stay calm. At least, that's what Alphonse would tell him.

"Let go."

"And if I don't? You gonna call your mommy?" The soldier sneers, faking a baby voice.

Ed completely freezes. His muscles coil up and before anyone can blink, Ed has punched the soldier square in the face with his automail fist. A satisfying crack is heard throughout the hall as the soldier stumbles back, holding his now bleeding nose with rage burning in his brown eyes.

"Damn, Lukas, the kid got you good." One of the bystanding soldiers comments, the other trying not to laugh. Who's ever heard of a little kid punching a solder?

"You little brat!" Said solder shouts, hands clenching into fists as he gets into a fighting stance. "You'll pay for that!"

"I beg to differ!" Ed snaps back, getting into his own fighting stance. He doesn't care that he'll probably get yelled at by Mustang. No one makes fun of him by using his mother. Ever.

By now the yelling has caught the attention of multiple people in the area. They come out of their offices, run down the halls, women alert other people throughout the building. It doesn't take long for a full circle to be created, both Edward and Lukas standing in the middle with a fair amount of space to fight.

No one moves and the air feels still. The two glare pure death at one another, the hostility building. Someone in the audience coughs.

And they fight.

Every Amestrian soldier is taught how to fight at boot camp. Edward, however, has been taught by Izumi; one of the scariest people Edward knows. Except for Alphonse, who can get pretty terrifying when he wants something to go his way. Especially if a cat is involved.

The soldier is basing his attacks more on brute strength. He is more on the offense, shooting quick punches and kicks at the young twelve year old who expertly blocks and dodges. Of course, Lukas being on the offensive causes Ed to be on the defensive. Not that he's complaining. It gives him more of a chance to see the solder's weak spot.

Edward uses his size and automail to his advantage. He easily dodges and blocks Lukas's attacks, his golden eyes expertly looking for any openings he can find to use against the larger man.

Lukas quickly throws a punch at Edward's face, but the child is faster. He instantly ducks down and rushes forwards, twisting his automail fist as he punches Lukas in the gut. Lukas stumbles back, gasping as the air is knocked from him. Ed quickly jumps away from a messy kick thrown at his side, landing a safe distance away from the enraged soldier.

"I've had enough of you!" Lukas shouts, holding his bruising abdomen. "You think you can just waltz in here all high and mighty, acting like you own the place? Huh?!"

"Yes." Ed answers smartly, smirking as Lukas's face goes red with anger; pure rage burning in his brown eyes.

"No more!"

Ed's eyes widen as he watches Lukas pull a gun from the hilt on his belt. The gun is swiftly aimed at Ed's head and the twelve year old quickly reacts. He claps and drops to his knees, slamming his hands against the floor. A wide wall rises up, completely shielding Edward just as the gun goes off.

"What the hell is going on!?" A familiar albeit enraged voice shouts, causing everyone to turn and see Colonel Roy Mustang walking briskly down the hall, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye following close behind.

The people instantly part, allowing the colonel to make his way to the middle of the circle. He stops between the transmuted wall and a steaming Lukas.

"What is going on?" Roy repeats himself, eyes narrow as he studies Lukas.

"That little brat punched me!" Lukas shouts as Ed walks around from behind the wall, his own brilliant golden eyes glaring. Roy looks at his uninjured and pissed off subordinate.

"He started it!" Ed shouts, pointing at Lukas with a gloved automail finger. "He confronted me in the hall and started pestering me! Then he-"

"That's enough, Fullmetal." Mustang snaps, glaring at the child. "I've heard enough, conciser this a warning." Roy looks to Lukas again, glaring. "For both of you."

"What!? But he-"

"I said enough!" The whole hall goes quiet. People quickly file away, back to what they had been doing before the fight had broken out. "Now get rid of that wall."

And that's how it went. The soldiers provoke Edward, causing a fight, which in turn gets the Fullmetal Alchemist in more and more trouble with Roy Mustang as he is blamed for starting the fight.

That is, until one day when Ed storms into Roy's office, more than upset. He had ran into Lukas, _again_ , which almost caused another fight to break out. Almost. Someone had broken them up, but that didn't stop Lukas from shouting after the kid as he headed for Roy's office. Most of his harsh words were shot at Ed's mom, and if Lukas hadn't been blocked by a whole group of military personnel, Edward would have decapitated him right then and there. With a butter knife.

"Ah, Fullmetal. Nice of you to show up." Roy says, smirking, unaware of Edward's dark mood. "Didn't think you would have made it, seeing as someone could easily step on you."

Roy waits for the usual outburst, but nothing comes. Instead he gets a glare so harsh it would make even the Fuhrur tremble at the sight. His golden eyes are molten lava, burning with acid hate so pure that even Riza steered clear.

"Not. In. The. Mood."

"Your short fuse gone already?" Roy continues, despite the warning signs. He ignores the fact that Ed's hands are curled into fists, crumpling the paper he currently holds. The way his muscles are bunched up, the way he barely breathes. "What, mouse got your tongue?"

"DAMN IT MUSTANG!" Ed explodes as he storms over to Mustang's desk. Roy would be too prideful to admit it, but at that split second when Ed is storming over to his desk and slamming the crumpled report down, Roy couldn't help but fear for his life. He leans back while Riza draws her gun. "I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE PUSHING ME AROUND LIKE I'M SOME TOY! I THREW AWAY THE RIGHT TO BEING A CHILD SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!"

Ed stands there, breathing heavily as he grips onto Roy's desk with his hands. His automail fingers have created dents, much to Roy's annoyance.

"Where is this coming from?" Roy finally asks as he straightens his posture. Ed turns away, bangs shadowing his face. He doesn't miss the slight tremble that runs through his subordinate's body as Riza puts her gun away.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sir, if I may," Hawkeye says, breaking the tense silence. "I think that the soldier who goes by the name Lukas Verdan has been pestering Edward for the past three weeks."

' _That long?'_ Roy thinks guiltily. He let's out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. He can't believe that he had missed something so obvious. It would explain why Edward has been in a bad mood each time he ends up in Roy's office. "Why didn't you tell-"

"Because you would never listen!" Ed shouts, cutting Roy off. His golden eyes are burning once more, but instead of the previous rage they previously held, they now burn with hurt. "Every time I fought with him you would never listen to me! Not once!"

Roy winces at this. "Look, I though you were just picking fights."

Ed scowls, crossing his arms. "I would choose that over someone making fun of my..."

"Your height?" Roy asks, raising an eyebrow as Edward trailed off.

"My mother."

Roy stops. His mother? Roy hadn't even thought it would come to this. Why would someone attack a child's mother like this? Especially if the wounds haven't healed over.

But no one knows. No one knows that Edward and Alphonse had to watch their mother die in front of them. No one knew that the two prodigies had tried human transmutation to try and bring her back, to see her smile again. No one knows the suffering Edward forced himself to go through for Alphonse's sake, and he is still doing it now.

"Edward," Roy says firmly. Ed quickly looks away, biting his lip. Roy can see the hint of tears sparkling in the corners of Ed's eyes. "Listen, I'll take care of it. Okay? You won't have to hear anything else from Lukas that relates to your mother."

Ed glares defiantly. Without a word he turns and storms out of of the room.

"Sir, if I may ask," Riza speaks up, watching as Edward slams the door behind him. "What are you going to do about Lukas?"

"You'll see."

And so she does. Roy gets Lukas court martialed within the hour. And, by the end of the day, Lukas is being dragged out of the building by two buff looking guys. Roy watches from his window, while Edward watches from the steps below. Roy watches as Edward slowly turns his head and looks up at Roy, their eyes locking. And Ed smiles.

* * *

 **That's it! I don't really have anything to say, so, yeah. Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want to read in future chapters! Thanks for reading! Have a good day/night!**


	14. Story 13

**Hi everyone! Can you believe that we're already to story #13? I can't thank you guys enough for all the support and the suggestions you've been leaving me. I love it so much! It just makes me want to write for you guys all day! Anyways, I'm really excited because I'm going to be getting my first drawing tablet (graphics tablet) soon, so I can't wait to start drawing with that instead of with a mouse! If you guys are interested, I can link my Deviantart page here, if you wanna look at my artwork. It isn't all that great, but, I like drawing so, eh. Anyways, onto the story! This is a suggestion by Emily (sorry it took so long!).**

 **Summary: It is the day of Trisha's birthday and the boys are having a hard time dealing.  
**

 **Idea Came From: Emily who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Edward is 15 and Alphonse is 14**

 **Rated: T for language**

 **Notes: review replies at end**

 **Story 13: Happy Birthday, Mom**

 _"Mom'll love this!" A little Edward exclaims as he picks up the carefully crafted wooden horse from the floor. Alphonse picks up his own creation, a wooden bunny. They had just finished transmuting the wood to little sculptures to give to Trisha for her birthday.  
_

 _"Yeah!" Al agrees with a nod, an excited smile on his face._

 _The boys make their way out of Hohenheim's old study, which their father hasn't touched ever since he left. Ed tries to push that thought away, though he can't help but feel angry. Their mother is still waiting for him, even as she lays sick in bed, probably dying._

 _The last thought causes Ed to completely stop in his tracks, right in front of Trisha's door. Al turns and looks back, one hand on the door handle as he stares at Edward curiously._

'No, she won't die. She can't.' _Ed thinks bitterly to himself, shaking his head to clear the thoughts away. He looks up at Al, smiling and the younger sibling turns the handle and pushes the door open._

 _"Happy birthday mom!" They both exclaim in unison as they run into the room, laughing happily as Trisha looks over at her boys, smiling sweetly at them. She is sitting up, an open book sitting on her lap._

 _"Oh boys, you didn't have to do anything for me," she says as they hold up the two creations, eyes sparkling. She takes them both, smiling down at them. "Thank you though, they are very lovely. You boys are doing really well with your alchemy."_

 _"We know you can't come over to Granny Pinako's house since you're sick," Al says shyly, looking to his brother. "So we asked her to come here instead."_

 _"I don't know what to say," Trisha says, smiling brightly. She sets the creations on top of the book and ruffles both their hair before pulling them into a warm hug. "Thank you, boys. I love you two so much."_

* * *

Today. A day both Edward and Alphonse dread each year. A day which, despite their best efforts, never ceases to bring up buried memories, both sweet and depressing.

Trisha's birthday.

And they know, without even having to look at a calendar, that today is it. Because it's just a feeling they get, something so strong it pulls at the strings of their hearts, an unwelcome reminder that they will never see her bright smile again. They will never hear her gentle voice as she sings them to sleep. They will never get to feel a hug quite like hers again.

Edward lays in his respective bed of the hotel room while Alphonse lays in his. Ed is laying on his back, arms behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling with a mix of pure grief and self hate burning in his eyes. Grief at the fact that their mother isn't there, at the fact that all they have left of her are memories he so desperately tries to block out. Self hate for failing in bringing her back. Self hate for getting them in this mess in the first place.

Alphonse is laying on his side, back facing Edward. The occasional whimper, hiccup, or sniffle can be heard from the younger as he shakes, desperately trying not to cry. But the hurt in his heart can't be ignored as the memories of their mother burn strong in his jumbled mind.

Today is their one day where they are vulnerable. A day where not even October 3rd can compare to. Because it is the day their world turned gray. The day where all they had left was each other.

A loud ringing cuts through the bitter silence, like an unwanted touch, screaming for attention. The phone rings on the hook for half a minute before growing silent once more, leaving the brothers in the coldness of the hotel to wallow in their grief. Like pigs in the mud.

At least, it stays silent for two minutes before it starts ringing again.

"Damn it!" Ed can't help but shout as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Al half rolls over, turning his head to look at Edward over his shoulder with puffy, bloodshot eyes. There are fresh tear streaks down his cheeks, a harsh reminder of what they are currently going through.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Al asks, voice sounding wet from the congestion his crying has caused.

"Why the hell should I?" Ed shoots back, his golden eyes glaring at his only family member.

"Because it's probably the colonel!" Al shouts, sitting up. "Who else would it be? Use your mind for once!"

"Oh, because the colonel calling is my fault?"

"Yes! Now answer the damn phone!"

Ed pauses, staring at Alphonse with mild bewilderment. Had his brother just...cursed? The thought brings renewed rage as he stands, continuing to glare at Alphonse with anger. But deep down, he knows it's not his little brother's fault. They're just hurting, and what better way to let it all out by yelling at one another all day? It's what they've done before. It's what they'll do now.

Edward picks up the phone and says tightly, "what?"

 _"Fullmetal?"_ Roy's somewhat surprised voice says on the other line. Ed feels himself tense as he glares back at Al, who quickly returns the glare. The atmosphere of the room is tense.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Ed snaps, not taking his eyes away from Al. "This better be good you bastard, it isn't a good day for-"

 _"For your height? Well, if you didn't want me making fun of your height then you should consider growing."_

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Ed shouts, looking back to the phone hook.

 _"Right, well,"_ Roy awkwardly clears his throat. _"You're late for our meeting. You were supposed to turn in your report three hours ago."_

"Can't it wait?"

 _"You know the answer to that."_

Edward resists the urge to stop his foot against the floor, throw the phone, and flat out start having a tantrum. Instead, his automail hand clenches into a fist as he says, "I'll be there in a few."

 _"You better mean it Fullmetal, I don't want you-"_

Ed hangs up the phone by slamming it down onto the hook. He runs a hand through his hair, turning to glare at Al. "That was the colonel. I need to go meet with him."

"Okay, I'll stay here."

"No, Al. I don't want to leave you alone. What if something happens?"

"I can take care of myself!" Al snaps, but instantly looks away when the look of hurt flashes through Ed's golden eyes. He knows the reason Ed wants Al to come with him. It's because he's scared that Al will never be there when he comes back. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Yeah, I know." Ed whispers as he swipes the room key up off the nightstand by his bed. "Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

Within the first few seconds of the outer office door being slammed open by none other than Edward Elric, it is obvious something is wrong. With both of them.

Edward's muscles are tense and he has a strong mask of anger, tilting on the line of rage. Alphonse is tense as well, though he doesn't look mad, more like defensive.

"Hey chief!" Havoc says cheerfully, cigarette in his mouth. "I see you've brought Alphonse. What's the occasion?"

Ed's eyes harden and he turns his glare at Havoc. "Do I have to have a reason for bringing my brother?"

Havoc raises an eyebrow and shares a look with Breda before looking back at the two Elric's. "No, not really."

The room is silent, save for the beeping from a radio Fuery is trying to make work. Every time the thing is turned on it makes a horrid beeping nose.

"Would you shut that thing up already?!" Ed shouts, causing Kain to jump with surprise and then shrink away from Ed's fiery glare. He quickly flips the switch, turning it off.

"Put that thing out Havoc, it smells the room up!" Ed continues as he verbally attacks the team. Alphonse stays quiet, guilt clouding his eyes as he watches his brother freak out. "Breda, chew with your mouth closed! Falman, stop writing so heavily! Hawkeye, stop looking at me like that!"

"What's going on out here?" Roy says as he opens the door to the main office. He stops when he sees the looks of shock on his team's face as they all stare at Edward like he had grown two heads. Al stands off to the side, small tremors running through him as he looks down at the floor.

"Sir, Edward lashed out at the team." Riza explains calmly, and yet the surprise is shining in her eyes.

"I knew short people have small fuses, but I didn't know-"

"STOP!"

The shout causes Roy's mouth to hang open as he stares, flabbergasted, at Alphonse. "Excuse me?"

"I said stop!" Al repeats, hands balling into fists. "Haven't you teased brother enough? I heard him tell you over the phone that he's not in the mood so why do you keep pestering him? Is it because you have nothing else to do? Is slacking off not enough? Just leave us alone! For once in your life!"

"Alphonse, what the hell has gotten into you?" Roy snaps, but now it's Ed's turn to explode.

"Don't talk to him like that! None of you know what we're going through! None of you understand what it's like to lose someone!"

Ans then it clicks. And Roy remembers the importance of the date, something that's been nagging at the back of his mind since the second he woke up this morning.

Trisha Elric's birthday.

"Fullmetal. Alphonse. I want both of you, as well as Hawkeye, in my office. Now." Roy says strictly. He turns and enters his office once more, the three following behind. Riza shuts the door.

"What?" Ed asks vehemently, glaring.

"That was unacceptable." Roy says as he turns to face the boys, eyes narrow. Ed scoffs while Al looks away, guilty. "You have no right to tell people that they don't understand what it means to lose someone. Because I can guarantee you that they have all lost at least someone in their lives. Hawkeye and I included."

"Boys, it's okay to hurt." Riza says, her gaze soft. Ed tenses and Al looks up, surprised. "I still remember what it felt like to lose my father. I lost my mother, which was really hard on me because I reminded dad and even myself of her. And then when my father died, it reopened a lot of old wounds for me."

"I lost both of my parents at a young age. Granted, I was young, but that doesn't mean it hurt any less." Roy says, his own voice softening as he stares at the two shaking teens. "I had to be raised by my aunt, so I know how you guys feel."

"I'm sorry!" Al cries as he finally breaks, bursting into tears. A guilty look crosses Ed's face before he quickly hides it again. "I-I didn't mean to lash out it's just...I miss her!"

"And that's okay." Roy says warmly.

"This is stupid!" Ed shouts, shaking his his head as he glares defiantly at his superior. "It's been years since she's died! It-I don't care-" Ed abruptly breaks off, voice cracking as his bottom lip starts to quiver. The two adults smile sadly as Edward stumbles back like he's been shot. "I don't care! I shouldn't care! She..."

And finally, Ed breaks as well. He shakes his head as he continues repeating to himself "I don't-I don't care." Tears stream down his cheeks as his knees buckle, a sob escaping his lips. He slowly sinks to his knees, freely crying. Al drops down beside him, pulling Ed into a tight hug as he, too, starts crying.

Both Roy and Riza move forwards, the two adults kneeling down beside the grieving boys. They quickly wrap their arms around the teens, Roy on one side and Riza across from him. Like a family.

It doesn't exactly feel like Trisha, but there is something familiar about the embrace. A warmth that blankets around them, bringing them closer together. Almost like Trisha is holding them all.

"It'll be okay," the two whisper as the boys continue crying. "It's all okay."

* * *

 _"Boys, what's wrong?" A gentle, soft voice asks as she descends from the sky above.  
_

 _"We-we miss you!" They cry in unison, no longer the teenagers they are. Instead, they are young children once more, desperately trying to live in the memories they have of their mother.  
_

 _A bright, golden light surrounds her as she slowly depends towards them. A sad smile plays on her lips as she gently embraces her golden boys._

 _"It's going to be okay," she whispers softly. "It's all okay."_

 _And she opens her mouth, and starts to sing all the grief away. And the boys cherish it, even if it wont' last that long. Because it's still something, and no matter how small it is, it's still something to hold onto.  
_

 _ **"If you'll be my star**_

 _ **I'll be your sky**_

 _ **You can hide underneath me and come out at night**_

 _ **When I turn jet black**_

 _ **And you show off your light**_

 _ **I live to let you shine."**_

* * *

 **And that's it! This one was a little more sad, sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you liked it Emily! I forgot to mention something, it's Thanksgiving break! Which means I'll have more free time to write and everything! Now, onto the review replies!  
**

 _ **Patsy Koala-** thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like this story, I'll continue working hard! _

**_Guest (Nov. 15)-_** _I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the suggestion, I'll get right on that!_

 **That's all! Thank you everyone that is reading and enjoying this! Don't forget to leave suggestion for future chapters you want me to write! Thank you, and have a good day/night!**


	15. Story 14

**Hi guys! Real quick, I forgot to mention that the song at the end of the last chapter is called "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk. And with that said, this is a suggestion by Guest (Nov. 15). Now, onto the story!**

 **Summary: Roy is exhausted from the nightmares he's been having, while Edward and Alphonse are exhausted from pulling all-nighters to study.**

 **Idea Came From: Guest (Nov. 15) who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Edward is 15, Alphonse is 14, and Hughes is still alive**

 **Rated: K+ for mentions of war**

 **Notes: review replies at the end**

 **Story 14: Exhaustion**

Roy gasps as his eyes snap open. He quickly sits up, breathing heavily as sweat drips from his chin. Waking up like this is common, seeing as he's had nightmares before. Especially after Ishval. Nightmares would resurface in and out throughout the years after that and now is no different. Except, his nightmares have lasted for four days now. Something that _isn't_ normal. Though, he guesses that it's because the anniversary of the start of the war is closing in. He usually has a pretty poor sleeping schedule because of it.

Sighing, Roy swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up. Deciding that he probably isn't going to get any more sleep in the next five hours that he has before work, he goes and picks out a fresh military uniform for a shower.

After he is all ready for work and done with his shower, he eats a slow breakfast before heading out. He doesn't really have an appetite, but he knows he's probably going to skip out on lunch in order to catch up with his paperwork. More like, Riza will force him to skip lunch so he can catch up. So he takes this chance to eat while he still can.

Of course, Riza knows he's having nightmares. Roy can tell she's been having them, too. That's why she's been skipping her lunch to catch up on her own paperwork. Strange as that may sound, seeing as Riza is always caught up with her paperwork.

He is welcomed by the usual "hey boss" "good morning sir" and "did you sleep well?" greetings from his team before he makes it into his main office. He sits down heavily in his chair and rests his head in his hands, closing his eyes. He feels exhausted, and work only seems to make him even more tired. Despite the fact that it is only signing and reading, it still takes a lot out of him. He doesn't know how those Elric brothers could do it so often, especially with how much they are out actually searching for the Philosopher's Stone as well.

 _'Kids; I wish I was that young again.'_ Roy muses as he takes his hands away from his head. He sees Riza standing in front of his desk, her face emotionless; and yet he can see a flash of concern in her red-brown eyes. _'She knows.'_ Though, to be fair, it is quite obvious Roy hasn't been getting any sleep. His face is a shade paler than usual and he has bags under his eyes.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asks professionally.

"Yeah, yeah, just a bad night's sleep. That's all," Roy brushes her off with a wave of the hand. There's no reason to worry her. "Get back to work, Lieutenant. I can handle myself."

But as lunch rolls around, Roy finds it hard to keep his eyes open. And as Riza, along with the rest of his team, heads out of the office, Roy decides that he's going to take a quick nap on the black couch in his office. So, when he deems it safe enough, he stands up and walks around his desk. But he doesn't make it to the couch.

He makes it halfway to the couch between the couch and his desk before his knees decide to buckle. His body deeming it's too tired to function. Roy falls to the floor, and yet he doesn't force himself to stand up again. Instead, he moves sore arms to prop his head on, shifts so he's at least somewhat comfortable laying on his stomach flat on the floor, and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

Edward sits at the table in the barrack room he is currently renting out with his brother. A pen is held limply in his automail hand as he reads over the lazy report he had just written. His writing is more like chicken scratch, making it difficult for even him to read. Though, he does this on purpose. It doesn't cease to amuse him at the Colonel's annoyance as he struggles to read the handwriting.

Though, it hadn't been difficult this time. Edward is usually a neat writer, especially when it comes to his studies, but this time he had been too tired to even try. He's been pulling all-nighters for the past four days, with only three hours of sleep to go by between. So, it isn't any surprise that he would be too exhausted to write legibly.

Alphonse hasn't been any different. He had stayed up with his brother through the nights, working hard to find any clues about the Philosopher's Stone. They don't even have any leads yet, even after four all-nighters. To be honest, it is quite frustrating.

"Hey, Al," Edward says as he lazily turns his head to look over his shoulder. He can't help but chuckle at the sight of his brother, sprawled out on the couch. Al's head is resting on the armrest of the couch, one arm draped over the edge of the cushion with one knee bent towards the ceiling. He looks peaceful, as well as relaxed. His messy hair only makes him look even more the age he is now.

He hates to wake his brother up, especially with the lack of sleep, but he doesn't want to leave Alphonse here alone. Even though it is most likely safe, he doesn't want to risk it. So, he stands up and walks over to his younger brother. He bends down until his face is just inches away from Al's, and promptly pokes Al's cheek with an automail finger.

"Wake up."

Slowly, Al opens his eyes and stares blankly up at Edward, blinking slowly. "Brother, what...?"

"I need to go give my report to that Colonel Bastard," Ed says as he stands up straight. Al sits up, rubbing an eye as he yawns. "I didn't want to leave you here when you're so tired, so I woke you up to come with me."

"Brother, I swear you're more paranoid than me sometimes."

"Only when it comes to you," Ed replies casually as he walks back over to the table. He folds the paper and slips it into an envelope, which he then stuffs into the pocket of his leather pants. He then pulls on his red cloak and walks towards the door, room key in his opposite pocket. Al is walking behind him, pulling on his own white cloak.

They make their way out of the room, locking the door behind them. They make their way down the hallway towards Roy's room, which is on the floor above the barracks.

The brothers barely make it up the stairs, their knees buckling at the top due to the fact that they are fatigued and exhausted. It doesn't help that they haven't eaten or drank anything in the past twenty-four hours, which would make them even more fatigued. So, they stand there, trying to stay awake.

When they make it to Roy's office they can barely walk. Despite this, they push on through their exhaustion and make it to the main office. They promptly stopped in the doorway after opening the door, just staring at the scene. Roy is laying on the floor, head propped up on his arms as he sleeps peacefully. Snoring.

"Great," Ed grumbles as he makes his way over to the colonel, Al shuffling behind. The boys sit down beside Roy, unsure of what to do.

"Should we wake him up?" Al asks uncertainly, looking to his brother. An evil smirk snakes it's way onto Ed's face.

"We should draw on his face and _then_ wake him up."

"Brother!"

"Okay, okay, I'm too tired to do anything like that anyways," Ed chuckles, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "lucky enough for Colonel Bastard. Let's just wake him up and get this over with."

But no matter what they try, Roy doesn't budge. They poke his face, Ed contemplates kicking him with his automail foot while Al shakes him. Nothing.

"Screw it," Ed mumbles as he lowers himself onto the floor beside Roy. He uses Roy's back as a pillow for his head as he lays on his own back, crossing his arms stubbornly as he closes his eyes.

"Brother?" Al asks, looking at Edward like he had gone crazy. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some sleep, what does it look like?" Ed replies defensively, cracking an eye open to look at his brother. "You should get some sleep too, Al. I doubt that Colonel Bastard will wake up anytime soon."

"O-okay..." Al stutters as he lowers himself down across from his brother. He hesitantly lays on his side, back facing the door as he curls in on himself. Within minutes both boys are fast asleep.

* * *

"What do you think the boss is doing?" Havoc asks as the team makes their way down the hall, Hughes following behind. He had tagged along, saying he wants to show the latest picture of his daughter to his friend since Roy wasn't at the cafeteria to do so.

"I don't know, probably sleeping," Breda responds.

"He better not be asleep," Hawkeye says, her hand subconsciously moving towards the gun holstered on her hip. The boys move a few inches away from her.

But as they get there, they are more than surprised to find none other than Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric, all fast asleep on the floor. To make it even more strange, Roy is laying on his stomach with his head propped up on his arms, peacefully snoring away. On his left is Alphonse laying on his side, head resting on Roy's back as his side peacefully rises and falls. The group can't see his face, but they can only imagine it looks peaceful.

Edward is laying on Roy's right. He is laying on his back while using Roy's back as a pillow. His automail arm is laying limply at his side while his flesh hand is on his bare stomach, the tank top underneath having been pushed up to show the pale skin below.

"Well. This is certainly...not expected." Fuery states, blinking at the scene.

"Definitely out of character for them," Falman adds in with a nod.

Before anyone else can say anything Hughes has flipped the "fanboy" switch from "off" to "on". He is squealing in a pitch that no grown man should be able to make as he promptly pulls out a camera from god knows where. He then proceeds to snap pictures of the three at every angle he can get, promising the team pictures of their own.

* * *

 **And that's it! I don't really have anything to say, so onto the review replies!**

 _ **Lady Jessica Mustang-** sorry that it didn't turn out as you expected. I'll try and make the school-aged one better. As for the Harry Potter one, I know nothing about Harry Potter. I've never read the books and I've never watched the movie, so I wouldn't be able to write a crossover with it. I'm sorry._

 ** _Guest (Nov. 19)-_** _I'm glad you like it! I will continue writing for this as long as I can. I will squeeze every last bit out of my brain to continue writing this!_

 **That's all! I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write in future chapters. Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	16. Story 15

**Hi everyone! I just want to say I've been doing good with publishing new chapters. Just watch, I jinxed myself. Anyways, this is a suggestion by November Flowers. Now, onto the story!**

 **Summary: Maes and Gracia have to leave for a while, making both Edward and Alphonse babysit Elicia.**

 **Idea Came From: November Flowers who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Ed is 15, Al is 14 and Hughes is still alive**

 **Rated: K+ for mild cursing**

 **Notes: review reply at end, the song at the end is** ** **"Wanderer's Lullaby" by: Adriana Figueroa (AKA Adrisaurus)  
****

 **Story 15: The Joys of Babysitting**

Edward is abruptly woken up by the sound of a ringing phone. He groans and rolls over, pulling a pillow over his head as he curls up in the warmth underneath the blankets. He can hear Al scoff on the other side of the room, followed by footsteps as Al walks across the barrack room over to where the phone is on the wall.

"Hello?" Al asks into the phone, causing Ed to peak out from underneath the blanket to watch with interest. "Mr. Hughes? Why are you calling at such an early hour?"

"Hughes?" Ed grumbles as he slowly sits up, rubbing an eye. Alphonse glances over at his brother and nods before looking back at the phone hook. "Why the hell would he be calling at...seven in the morning?"

"What do you mean something came up?" Al asks and Ed raises an eyebrow. There is a pause as Alphonse listens to Hughes, a sad look crossing his face. "I see. We'll be there as soon as we can. Alright, see you later. Bye."

Alphonse hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath, as if preparing himself to confront his brother about why Hughes had called. Which is very much true, seeing as Edward probably wouldn't like it very much.

"Brother," Al says as he turns around, walking over to Ed's bed. He stands there, wringing his fingers as the two lock eyes. "Uh..."

"Spit it out, Al. Why was Hughes calling so early in the morning?" Ed snaps, not liking the fact that he had been waken up by none other than Hughes calling. Typical.

"Well, Mr. Hughes said that Gracia's father has just passed away." Al says slowly. Ed glances away momentarily before looking back to Al.

"And?"

"Well, her parents live out in South City. They want to head out on an early train to get there today." Al explains awkwardly. "He wants us to...babysit Elicia for a while."

"Babysit? Does he know who he's asking here?" Ed grumbles as he glares at the phone. "We can't babysit a little girl!"

"Brother, he said that he couldn't get anyone else to do it," Al says with a sigh. "Besides, it'll only be for a week."

"You act like it's not that bad!" Ed shouts as he swings his legs over the bed and stands up. His hair, out of its usual braid, is tangled and wild looking as he walks over to his suitcase. He looks like a crazy person wearing only his boxers as he shuffles through the clothes, trying to find clean ones to wear.

"It isn't that bad. Besides, it's Elicia we're talking about! She's so sweet, I doubt she'll give us any trouble." Al says as he changes out of his own pajamas and picks out fresh clothes from his own suitcase.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Edward mumbles as he struggles to pull on a tank top over his head. "She's needy! She needs attention twenty-four-seven! Do you know how exhausting that is? I don't know how Hughes can do it."

"You literally just described every little girl out there." Al comments, already fully dressed with his shoes and cloak on. "Don't complain so much, brother. Hughes and Gracia need us to do this for them. They've helped us so much so it's only fair."

Ed pauses, his pants halfway puled up as he stares at Al. Finally, he looks away and continues getting dressed. "Fine. Have it your way!"

"I will."

They make it out of the room ten minutes later, carrying their suitcases. They check the room out, hand the key over to the receptionist, and then head out into the streets.

The sun has just barely come up, making the sky look pale blue as the brothers walk. Ed grumbles about the cold while Al shakes his head at his brother's childish antics. _'Honestly,'_ he thinks with amusement. _'You'd think_ I _was the older brother.'_

It doesn't take long to get to the Hughes's household. Ed only manages to knock twice with his flesh hand before the door is abruptly pulled open to show Hughes's face. His eyes are grief stricken and they can hear Gracia crying in the background.

"Uh, Hughes?" Ed asks as he ushers the boys inside.

"We'll be back in a week." Hughes quickly says as he gently grabs Gracia's hand as she tries to calm herself. He carries their suitcases in his other hand as he walks towards the door, kicking it open. "I left a note for you guys on the fridge. Roy said he would be here on Wednesday to take over for you guys."

The two adults are out of the house before either Elric can ask a question. They stand there, blinking at the closed door.

"That was...something." Ed comments as he shakes himself. "At least it's warm in here."

"I hope everything goes okay for them," Al says sadly as they head towards the guest bedroom. "It's hard losing someone you love."

Ed grows silent at that.

They set their suitcases down and head to the kitchen where they see a hastily written note in Hughes's handwriting.

 _Dear Elric brothers,_

 _here is a list of what needs to be done for little Elicia. Cook her homemade meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Make her go to bed at eight, and give her an hour long nap everyday at 1 pm. Keep her happy and play with her. If you need anything, feel free to call this number._

 _Toodles!_

 _~Hughes_

Edward groans. "Seriously? Why do we have to be stuck with babysitting?! It isn't fair!"

"It's the least we can do," Al repeats himself as he looks at a clock nailed to the wall. "It's almost eight. Should we wake her up?"

"No, little kids are supposed to sleep in, or something." Ed replies, sounding unsure himself. "Damn it all! Al, you better be the one to take care of her. I'm taking no part in this."

"Brother! That's so mean!"

"Sorry Al, I'm not good with kids. Besides, I don't know the first thing to do when it comes to caring for them."

"You always do this! Make me do the dirty work."

"No, I don't! ...Only sometimes."

"Which is _all_ the time!"

"Shut up! You'll wake Elicia up. And then where would we be?"

The brothers continue arguing late into the morning, going back and forth as they try to push the care onto the other. That is, until they are interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"Big bwother? Little big bwother?" Elicia says, rubbing an eye with one hand while holding a stuffed teddy bear in the other. "Whewe's mommy and daddy?"

"Uh," Ed and Al look at one another before looking to the little girl again.

"They had to take care of something far away," Al says as he walks over and kneels down in front of the girl. He smiles and ruffles her hair. Ed can't help but stare blankly as his brother interacts with the child. "Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it! In the meantime, you'll have us here with you!"

"Weally?" Elicia asks, excitement brightening in her eyes as a smile grows on her face. "Yay! Big bwothers awe here to play!"

"Yep," Al chuckles as he stands. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

Ed shuffles out of the kitchen, grumbling to himself as Al starts rummaging around in the cupboards for ingredients to make the food. He can hear the muffled voices of Al and Elicia as he sits down on the couch, glaring at the wall in front of him.

"This sucks," he mumbles as he throws his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Why do we always get stuck with weird ass jobs like this? Not that I mind...I just don't want to babysit!"

"Brother, no cursing!" Al shouts from the kitchen, followed by giggles from Elicia. Edward starts glaring once more, hands slowly curling into loose fists.

"'Brother, no cursing'," Ed mocks forcing his voice to a higher pitch as he moves his hand in a talking gesture with disgust. He sighs, resignedly as he slowly looks over to the opening into the kitchen. And then it hits him, jealousy. He can't help but feel jealous. He grows mad at himself, but he can't help it. Elicia is getting all the attention of Alphonse, and Edward hates it. He doesn't know why, but all he knows is that he doesn't like it.

And that's how the day goes. Edward avoids Alphonse and Elicia like the plague, often times cooping himself up in the guest bedroom to just read his troubles away. Though, Alphonse would force him to come out and play every few hours.

And as night rolls around, and Elicia is sleeping peacefully in her bed, the two brothers lay in their own respective beds, wide awake.

"Brother, why were you in such a bad mood today?" Al asks as he looks over at Edward. Ed promptly rolls over onto his side so his back is facing Al, his head propped up on his arm. A clear sign that he has no intentions of sharing his thoughts and feelings with his younger brother.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're jealous."

"Am not!" Ed shouts, glaring at Al over his shoulder. But the touched smile on Al's face makes Ed sigh and look back at the wall. "Maybe a little. But only because she's getting all the attention!"

"I feel like there's another reason," Al says, rolling over onto his side so he faces his brother. "She reminds you of Nina, doesn't she?"

Edward completely tenses up. Slowly, he rolls over onto his other side so he is facing Al. The two lock eyes, and in a few seconds, they get it. Both are always reminded of Nina every time they see Elicia. Her happy giggles, the way she prances around and wants to constantly play. Everything about her is a direct reminder of Nina.

"Yeah."

"I know how you feel," Al sighs sadly, looking away. "But, you can't let that bother you. She needs us, Ed. She doesn't know what's going on and all we can do is make her happy so she doesn't start to feel bad because she doesn't understand any of it."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just...I can't bring myself to...I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They drift off into sleep after a couple hours of talking. Only to be woken up by a tiny knock on the door. Edward is instantly awake and alert, ready to fight anything and anyone. He doesn't exactly relax when he sees Elicia push open the door, but his instincts calms significantly at seeing no threat.

"Little big bwother?" Elicia says, hiccuping. Edward instantly feels awkward as he looks over at Al to see him fast asleep.

"Um...is something wrong?" Ed asks slowly, the words sounding foreign in his mouth. He always feels awkward around kids, especially after what had happened to Nina. And, to make it even worse for him, he's never been one to comfort others. Alphonse is different since they are practically connected. But it is different with other people.

"I had a bad dweam." Elicia sniffles, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh, uh, what-what was it about?" Ed asks as he shifts.

"Daddy didn't come home."

Edward feels himself freeze. He clears his throat, hand clenching and unclenching the blanket. He sighs, shoulders sagging as he takes one last look at Al.

"Come here," Ed says, patting the space beside him. Elicia walks into the room and climbs up onto the bed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. He smiles as he reaches out with his flesh hand, gently wiping them away. "Don't cry, it'll be okay. Your dad will always come home, he promised you that. Didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Ed says, unsure of what to do now. Elicia doesn't seem convinced. And then a memory pops into his head. "Whenever Al and I had bad dreams, our mom would always sing us to sleep again."

Elicia looks confused. Ed slowly pulls her onto his lap and hugs her, much like what Trisha would do all those years ago. He talks in hushed tones, gently rubbing her arm before he opens his mouth and begins to sing a quiet lullaby.

 **"Wandering child of the Earth**

 **Do you know how much you're worth?**

 **You have walked this path since your birth**

 **You were destined for more**

 ***There are those who'll tell you you're wrong**

 **They will try to silence your song**

 **But right here is where you belong**

 **So don't search anymore**

 ***You are the dawn of a new day that's waking**

 **A masterpiece still in the making**

 **The blue in an ocean of gray**

 **You are right where you need to be**

 **Poised to inspired to succeed**

 **You'll look back and you'll realize one day."**

By now Elicia is fast asleep, a small smile on her face as she leans against Ed's chest. Ed can't help but smile sadly as he slowly lays down, hugging Elicia close. He stares blankly at Al to see his brother awake and smiling back sadly, a few tears in his eyes. They both stare for a moment longer before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **And that's it folks! If you guys missed it, information about the song is up in the Notes section at the top before the start of the story. Anways, onto review replies!**

 _ **Lady Jessica Mustang-** I'm glad you liked it! I'll get working on writing the second suggestion of yours now. Thanks again!_

 **That's all! Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write in future chapters. Thank for reading, have a nice day/night!**


	17. Story 16

**Hi guys! Sorry for updating so late in the day, I've been busy trying out my new drawing tablet. I'm so excited! And happy! I finally have a drawing tablet so I don't have to use a mouse to draw digitally anymore. Yay! Anyways, this is a suggestion by Lady Jessica Mustang. Now, onto the story!**

 **Summary: Edward and Alphonse run into trouble everyday on the way to headquarters**

 **Idea Came From: Lady Jessica Mustang who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Ed is 12 and Alphonse is 11, Roy is still at Eastern Headquarters**

 **Rated: K+ for blood**

 **Notes: review reply at end**

 **Story 16: Middle School Trouble**

Everyday. Everyday for the past few weeks this has happened. The boys would pass by a middle school on their way to the Eastern Command center in order to turn in a report to Mustang. And every day the children of the school would stare and whisper at one another, pointing to Edward's automail. The fact that he seemed to be shorter than half the school was just an added bonus.

"Just ignore them, brother," Al would constantly say when Edward would stop after hearing a comment about his height. "They're just kids, they don't mean any harm."

But eventually, students got braver and would wander up to the two brothers and pester them.

"Where'd you get your arm?" A boy looking to be a few years older than Edward would ask each day, snearing with disgust. "I bet you got it for attention. Kids shouldn't have automail."

"What's it to you, you snot nosed brat?" Edward snaps each time. They would start bickering while Alphonse would try to pull his brother away from the boy.

And that's how it goes. At least, up until today. As both Alphonse and Edward are walking down the familiar sidewalk past the school, they are instantly bombarded by a large group of stones flying towards them, seeming to come out of nowhere. Edward quickly claps and presses his hands down against the concrete, creating a wall that rises up and protects them from getting hurt by the rocks.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ed shouts as he walks from behind the wall, Al following behind. The boys watch as a gruop of school children come out of hiding, each of them having ugly snears on their faces, each of them holding a rock in one hand.

"Mistakes like you shouldn't be allowed to live!" A boy shouts, pointing at Edward's arm. "Kids shouldn't have automail, you freak!"

"Yeah!"

Edward stays silent for a long moment. Of course the words sting, but he doesn't let it show. Why would he? They're just little brats who don't know anything. And yet, their harsh words make all the guilt he's felt dig deeper and deeper into his beating heart.

"Shut the hell up!" Ed finally yells, hands curling into fists. He is about ready to take on the whole group of children. That is, until they start throwing rocks again.

"Get behind me, Al!" Ed quickly shouts, pushing Al behind him. The boys are about the same height, so it works perfectly for Edward to shield Al with his own body as the rocks are thrown at them.

"Brother!" Al protests. He winces as he hears the rocks hit his brother, strangled grunts escaping through Ed's clenched teeth. "Just make another wall!"

"Don't have time!"

The one they had stood behind had crumbled, transformed back into the sidewalk. Edward hadn't been expecting the children to have more rocks to throw.

"What the hell is going on!?" A loud voice bellows. The children stop throwing rocks as soon as Roy and Riza both run over to where Edward and Alphonse are standing.

"Are you boys okay?" Riza quickly asks, looking them over for injuries. Alphonse is pretty much unscathed, but Edward has a few scrapes and bruises from the rocks hitting him. There is an especially nasty cut across his left temple and a bruise on his right cheek. Blood is dripping slowly down the side of his head.

"Those damn brats!" Edward quickly shouts as he looks over at the children, who look scared out of their minds.

"Do you understand what could happen to you?" Roy suddenly shouts as he turns to face the kids, anger radiating off of him in waves as his hand hovers over Ed's left shoulder. "I could have all of you thrown in jail for attempted murder of a State Alchemist!"

"He-he's with the military?" A child squeaks, shrinking away.

"Lucky enough for you you're all too young. Now get the hell out of here before I burn you all alive instead!" Roy snarls. The children all scatter, hastilly retreating back towards the school yard, screaming bloody murder.

"Wow Colonel Bastard, didn't know that you could lose your temper." Ed says casually as he moves away from Roy's hand.

"You could have been stoned to death, Edward." Roy snaps as he looks over at his subordinate. Riza is hugging Al who is currently clinging to her, trembling. Edward looks down, guilty. "Then what would have happened?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Ed mumbles quietly. "I just-I saw them start to throw the stones and I didn't have time to make a wall. I didn't want them to hurt Al so..."

Roy's gaze softens as he gently pulls Edward close for a hug. "I understand. But next time, don't use yourself as a human shield. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **That's it! Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't really do anything else. Plus my mind has been elsewhere. Now, onto the review reply!**

 ** _Patsy Koala:_** _thank you! I'm glad I got Edward's personality right. A lot of the times I worry that it isn't like him whenever I write characters that aren't mine. Anyways, I love your suggestion idea! I'll get right on it!_

 **That's all you guys! Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want to see me write in future chapters. Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	18. Story 17

**Oh my god, you guys! I need to stop doing this to you! Don't worry, I'm not giving up with this story. I was just busy with drawing! I'm enjoying my drawing tablet and I've been drawing these past few days for hours on end, non-stop. Sadly, my fingers were starting to hurt. I guess it's bad to draw for hours on end each day. I kinda got carried away! Anyways, if you guys are curious, I can link my DeviantArt page so you can see my drawings (warning: They are sucky and cringy) (oh well). Anyways, this is a suggestion from Patsy Koala. Onto the story!**

 **Summary: Edward ends up injured and in the hospital, again, after a mission. Alphonse is upset and decides to complain to Team Mustang about his brother's recklessness. One walk later Al comes back with a fluffy ball of joy.**

 **Idea Came From: Patsy Koala who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Edward is 13 and Alphonse is 12, Roy is still in Eastern Command**

 **Rated: K+ for mentioned violence and blood**

 **Notes: review replies at the end**

 **Story 17: The Joy of a Cat**

To no surprise, Edward ends up in the hospital. Again. For the second time that month due to having been hurt on a mission. They had been in close combat with a group of rogue bandits who specialized with using daggers and short blades of the like. Which forced the two brothers to fight in close combat. Not that they were complaining, the boys are used to all types of fighting styles. They had been taught by none other than Izumi in fighting in all different scenarios.

So, it came as somewhat of a surprise when Edward had been taken advantage of. Though, seeing as he had been significantly smaller than the six foot, buff attackers, it doesn't look so surprising to the outside eye. So when Edward had been given a solid kick to the gut followed by a quick stab to the shoulder and leg, it wasn't so surprising that he ended up in the hospital. Again.

Edward is currently sitting upright in the hospital bed, arms crossed defiantly over his chest as he currently wears the regular hospital gown he's grown to hate over his year of working with the military. Alphonse is currently sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, making a point to _not_ acknowledge his brother. At all.

"Come on, Al, I said I was sorry." Ed groans out, which only earns a pointed glare from Alphonse as the boy glances at his brother. "I didn't mean to get hurt! I wasn't expecting-"

"That's the thing, brother!" Al suddenly shouts as he quickly stands up. He stays where he is, though, instead of walking over to the bed. "You're always like this! Acting like it's never a big deal when you get hurt, saying that you'll just walk it off. But it's not true! I can see it in your eyes, your wounds hurt! Don't try to hide it from me!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Ed snaps back, narrowing his own eyes. His body tenses out of instinct, which sends another dull throb of pain through his arm and up his leg. "I told you already, I'm fine!"

"See? You just did it again!" Al shouts, probably alerting a few nurses in the process as the two continue arguing with one another. "You're always getting yourself hurt because you grow too reckless! You let down your guard when you think you have the upper hand! That's why you didn't expect the guy to kick you! Which resulted in you getting stabbed!"

"I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want from me?"

"I just want you to live!" Al suddenly blurts out, breathing heavily, his cheeks a slight tint of red with anger. "Seriously! You could have died! If I hadn't been there to stop him from finishing you off, you _would_ have died! And then what? I would be all alone! I can't risk losing you, brother! Not when you're the only one I have left. That's why it kills me to see you hurt!"

Edward stays silent for a long time. The brothers just stare at one another, their eyes swirling with different emotions. Alphonse's eyes burn with anger and frustration, though there is also fear and concern mixed in with it. Edward's own golden eyes shimmer with guilt at the fact that he puts his brother through this much stress.

"I'm sorry," Edward finally whispers out, looking down at his lap. "I don't mean to worry you. I just...I don't want you to stress about whether I'm in pain or not. And I didn't mean to get hurt, I _don't_ mean to get hurt. I'm-I'm sorry."

Alphonse's eyes soften as he gazes sadly at his brother. He sighs and walks over to the bed, shaking his head. "I know, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. But you have to understand, whether you're in pain or not, I'll still worry, no matter what. It's my job to look after you, just as much as it is your job to look after me. It only makes sense, seeing as we only have each other."

"Yeah," Ed chuckles weakly. He holds out his fist, smiling up at Al. "So, truce?"

Al only rolls his eyes and fist bumps Ed's fist, though something flashes through his golden eyes as he swallows. "Truce."

* * *

Alphonse had been ushered out of Edward's room twenty minutes ago when his brother had fallen asleep. Though he didn't want to leave, he knew it was for the best, seeing as Edward needed rest to recover. No matter how much Edward would deny it.

So, here Alphonse is, wandering down the halls of Eastern Command to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. He doesn't know what had pulled him here, just that he can't make himself focus on researching. He can't make himself focus on anything, seeing as his mind still trails back to Edward's injuries. He had seen them firsthand. He had felt the blood of his brother soak into his clothes, he had seen the way Edward had slowly started pailing as the blood left his body. He still remembers the fear clear as day when his brother had passed out.

He pushes open the door and everyone in the outer office looks up upon his entrance. They look surprised at seeing Alphonse and not Edward.

"Alphonse? What're you doing here?" Fuery asks with confusion as he sets down a screwdriver onto his desk. He had currently been trying to disassemble an older radio.

"Where's the chief?" Havoc asks, which earns a heavy sigh from Alphonse as he makes his way further into the office after closing the door.

"Brother is in the hospital," Alphonse answers dully, shifting from one foot to the other. Riza raises an eyebrow at this while the others glance at one another. "That stupid idiot! Why isn't he more careful? He's so reckless at times."

"Wow Al, that's...something," Breda comments with surprise at hearing the younger call his older brother stupid. It isn't normal that they would see Alphonse lose his sweet and gentle composure. Edward must have done something pretty dumb to rile him up this much.

Roy chooses this moment to come from his office, holding a stack of papers. His eyes had been on Riza, probably wanting her to do an errand, but he stops when he sees Alphonse standing in the middle of the room.

"Alphonse? What brings you here?" Roy asks as he straightens, clearing his throat. "Isn't Fullmetal supposed to be in the hospital?"

"He is, I just...wanted to get some fresh air." Alphonse lies awkwardly, glancing away. It isn't completely a lie, more like he can't be around his brother right now with how angry and frustrated he feels. Despite the fact that Alphonse had forgiven him, he can't just forget how wreckless Edward had gotten with fighting those bandits.

"I have a feeling there's more than that," Roy comments all knowingly as he continues walking over to Riza. He hands her the stack of papers and gives out a few orders before turning to face Alphonse again. Riza leaves the room, carrying the papers.

"It's just..." Al trails off, struggling to find the words. He can feel his face slowly grow warm as the familiar sting of tears settles in his eyes. He can feel his heart clench and he sighs, shoulders sagging. He tries not to let his bottom lip quiver as his body trembles at the strain of trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Ed just...he's always so reckless!"

Roy watches silently as Alphonse slowly crumbles under the stress of it all. The boy promptly bursts into tears, surprising the occupants of the room as they watch the young Elric try and fail to compose himself. It isn't often that Alphonse cries, despite his more gentle nature.

"Brother is just so reckless at times!" Al cries out between hiccupping sobs, trying and failing to wipe away the falling tears from his cheeks with the backs of his hands. He looks very much the proper twelve year old he is. "He got hurt because he let his guard down! He's always doing this! He's always getting hurt because he drops his guard too soon! He's so stupid sometimes!"

"Alphonse, where is this coming from?" Roy tentatively asks, not wanting to upset the boy any more than he already is.

"I just...I don't want him to die!" Al sobs, despite his best efforts not to. Holding his emotions in check had always been Edward's strong suit. Alphonse had to learn how to along the way, and sometimes his strong, patient, gentle front breaks away into the scared and sad child that he really is. "I don't want him to suddenly die on one of these missions! I'm scared that one day he'll go too far. He'll push himself or he'll drop his guard and...and he'll die. I don't want him to leave me alone like that! I can't be left alone! Not when he's the only one I have left!"

The whole room grows silent, the only noise coming from Alphonse as he tries to get ahold of himself. Roy finally sighs and walks over to the young twelve year old, shaking his head lightly.

"Alphonse," he says as he gently rests a hand on Al's shoulder. "Walk with me?"

"What?" Al asks, voice trembling as he looks up at Roy with wet eyes. He sniffles, wiping a cheek with his sleeve.

"Walk with me," Roy repeats himself, glancing at the others. "I'm sure some _actual_ fresh air will do you good instead of some stuffy office air."

"O-okay."

The two make their way outside and start walking down the street. Much to their relief, there aren't that many people on the streets. It would be fairly strange to see a military officer walking with a regular citizen of Amestris.

"You know," Roy finally says after a while of just walking. The cool, fall air is relaxing and the different colors are calming. Much to the relief of Al's shot nerves. "It's inevitable that Edward will get hurt on missions."

"But he always does something stupid, which ends up with him _always_ getting hurt," Al replies, small hiccups in between his words here and there, followed by a sniffle. He had calmed down somewhat, but that doesn't mean he is completely calm. He is still stressed and worried and frustrated with his brother.

"I know," Roy says with a chuckle. "That's Fullmetal for you. Always getting too cocky for his own good. It's best to just let him do his thing and step in when he needs the help. Whether he asks for it or not."

"It doesn't help that it's frustrating," Al comments sadly. "He always puts everything on his shoulders, acting like he has to carry the burden of everything. But...but it's not his responsibility to do so."

"Yeah, but that's what older siblings do. They take the blame to protect their brother or sister." Roy replies with a shrug. "They always act like the strong one to comfort the younger ones. Sometimes they don't realize that it's okay to share the troubles with their friends and family."

"You talk as if you have experience with this," Al comments skeptically. "Do you have any siblings we don't know about, Colonel?"

"No, but I grew up around girls," Roy replies with a chuckle as he ruffles Alphonse's hair. "I tended to pick up a few hints here and there. Let me tell you, women are better at giving good advice than men. Either that or I'm pretty bad at it."

"No, I think you give good advice." Al chuckles as Roy stops ruffling his golden bangs. "Thank, Colonel. You've done so much for us, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it," Roy chuckles with a smile.

They pass a pet store soon after, which quickly draws Alphonse's attention. He quickly stops and walks over to the display glass, smiling in at the playful puppies that roll around one another and play with a rope. Roy stops and turns, raising an eyebrow at Alphonse.

"Alphonse?" He asks as he walks over to where Alphonse stands, hands pressed up against the glass as he stares in the store with excited eyes. Much like a child would. Which doesn't surprise Roy, given the fact that Alphonse is an animal lover-especially towards cats-and that he _is_ a child.

"Sorry, I get carried away when an animal is involved." Al chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Brother doesn't like it when I bring home stray cats off the streets."

"You wanna go in?" Roy asks, walking toward the door. Al looks surprised as he timidly follows after.

"Really? Don't you have to get back to work?" Al asks as Roy holds the door open for the younger Elric.

"Nah, I'm sure Hawkeye will understand," Roy comments with a chuckle as Al hesitantly enters the shop. Roy follows after and gives a quick nod to the cashier as she greets them. "Besides, you look like you need a break."

Alphonse can't help but smile gratefully at the Colonel as the two wonder the store. They look at birds, fish, snakes, lizards, turtles, tarantulas, puppies, ferrets, guinea pigs; until finally, they come up to a display case holding little kittens. They are all playing with one another; happily rolling around balls of yarn and play fighting.

One smaller kitten sitting in the corner catches Alphonse's attention. It has long fluffy fur that looks soft to the touch. It is almost a jet black color with a white chest. The back paws are white, as well as the tip of its tail. The kitten has striking forest green eyes and it stares at them with curiosity, though it doesn't move from the corner. It's pink nose twitches as well as its white and black whiskers.

"It's a runt," Al says as he walks over to the corner where the kitten sits, almost forgotten to the world. Roy watches with interest as Alphonse carefully scoops the kitten up, hands working tenderly as he slowly holds the kitten up for him to carefully examine. "It's a she."

"What makes you think she's a runt?" Roy asks curiously as he walks over to stand beside Alphonse.

"From the looks of her, she's a Maine Coon," Alphonse answers as the kitten lets out a little "mew". "They tend to be a good size, even as kittens. And, I'm guessing from the looks of the others, they're all Mane Coons as well. Though, from the varying colors, I'd say from a different litter."

"How can you tell the breed of a cat just by looking at them?" Roy asks, raising a black eyebrow as he looks to Alphonse's face.

"I like cats." Is all Roy gets as an answer. Alphonse chuckles as the cat rubs her face against his hand, requesting attention. He gently scratches behind her ear and the cat lets out a contempt purr. "I'm guessing that she hasn't been adopted because of her color. Black cats seem to be one of the least adopted out of all the colors."

"Huh, interesting."

"It's sad, she seems lonely in that corner," Al comments as he continues petting her silky fur. His golden eyes flash with a tenderness Roy has never seen the boy hold in his gentle eyes before. It pulls at his heart and he lets out a sigh, walking over to the sign to read the prices. He fishes his wallet out of his pocket while Alphonse watches curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm paying for her," Roy says as he picks out the appropriate amount. He turns and smiles at Alphonse. The boy looks surprised, his mouth hanging open as Roy stuffs his wallet back in his pocket. "We can't let her stay here forever, right?"

"But-why...?"

"Because I care about you, Alphonse. Believe it or not, I have a heart." Roy replies as he walks over to the cashier who seems contempt that they are buying something instead of just wandering around. "I know that a cat will make you happy. And if Fullmetal has any problems with it, send him to talk to me."

"I-I don't know how I can possibly thank you," Alphonse says, his heart feeling lighter as he hugs the kitten close to his chest. She mews playfully and rubs the side of her head against his green shirt. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it," Roy chuckles as he grabs a few cans of wet kitten food and a bag of dry food on the way to the cashier. "I'm happy to help, Alphonse."

Once the food and the cat is paid for, they head out of the pet store and start walking back to the Command Center. Roy is carrying the plastic bag holding the food while Alphonse plays with the little kitten. His smile is of pure joy, and Roy can't help but smile.

* * *

 **That's all, folks! I'm so sorry it took this long to update. Again, I got sidetracked with drawing. I can't help it! It's just so fun! Anyways, onto the responses!**

 _ **Guest (Nov. 21)-** thank you! I'm glad that I got their personalities right. As for your suggestion, I think it's a good idea! I'll get right on that! Hopefully, it won't take as long this time...heh heh_

 _ **HA-** thank you! _

_**Ree-** Do you mean you ship Roy and Riza? Because if so, I do too! _

_**Lady Jessica Mustang-** I'm glad you liked it! And that's an interesting suggestion, I'm sure I'll have fun writing it! And I'll also come up with something for the kids to do something worse, involving the parents._

 **That's all for today! Don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write in future chapters. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night!**


	19. Story 18

**Hi guys! Real quick, I probably won't be publishing chapters everyday. School has started back up after Thanksgiving break so...yeah. I probably won't have time to update everyday, with school and everything. I'll try my best though! Anyways, this is a suggestion by Guest (Nov. 21). Enjoy!**

 **Summary: The Elric brothers take a break from studying while Team Mustang take a break from paperwork.**

 **Idea Came From: Guest (Nov. 21) who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Mustang is still in East Command**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Notes: review replies at the end**

 **Story 18: Water Fight**

The sky is a beautiful bright blue with pure white, fluffy clouds lazily floating by as the warn Summer breeze slowly pulls them along. The air in the city smells strongly of freshly baked pies, bread, cakes, all of the goodies. This makes Edward's stomach growl as he sits at the hotel desk by the open window, pen held in hand.

"Brother?" Al asks, sitting up from the couch. His hair is slightly messy, but other than that, he looks presentable. Edward, on the other hand, doesn't.

Edward is currently wearing his signature black tank top and light blue boxers, his hair tied back in a messy pony tail, which is currently trying to fall out of the hair tie.

"Hm?" Ed hums as he glances at his brother before going back to writing his notes. Coded, obviously.

"I was thinking, maybe we should take a break?" Al suggests awkwardly as he stands and walks over to the window. "It's such a nice day, it would be a shame to be cooped up for all of it."

Ed sighs and turns in his chair to look at Alphonse. "Al, you know that I hate doing nothing."

"You're such a workaholic," Al chuckles as he smiles at his brother. "Please? Just a little walk in the park. Then we can come back and start working, maybe stop at a cafe on the way back."

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way." Ed grumbles under his breath as he stands from the chair. "But only if I get food out of the deal."

* * *

Roy Mustang sits, slumped in his chair with a stack of papers sitting in front of him on his desk. He can see Riza staring at him, displeased with the fact that he isn't doing the work.

"Sir, please get back to work," Riza says calmly as if lightly scolding a child or a dog. "You've been slacking off all day."

"Can't I take a break?" Roy asks with a groan of annoyance. "It's a nice day! Can't I have the rest of it off?"

"I'll have to agree with the boss on this one," Havoc says, tapping his finger against his cigarette. The burnt end falls into the ashtray set on his desk. "My hand is killing me! Besides, I was planning on taking my girlfriend-"

What girlfriend? Didn't Mustang woo the most recent one?" Breda asks, looking up at Havoc. Fuery tries not to chuckle.

"That's so mean! Why do you guys always pick on me?" Havoc whines. Breda rolls his eyes while Roy chuckles.

"Hawkeye, at least let us have a break?" Roy asks, looking back to his Lieutenant who only sighs, shaking her head.

"Alright. But just for a little bit."

* * *

Edward and Alphonse walk comfortably side by side, occasionally commenting on something like a bird or a cloud. They expected everything to be nice and quiet like this. What they didn't expect to see is Team Mustang sitting on a black and white checkered blanket, each of them eating food off of paper plates with plastic forks.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" They ask as they approach the group. They all look up, surprise shining in their own eyes at seeing the brothers.

"We could ask the same thing," Mustang comments as he raises an eyebrow at them. "Why are you boys at the park? Didn't you want to study or something?"

"Well, Al wanted to get out for a while," Ed replies, shooting a look at Alphonse who only chuckles sheepishly. "What about you?"

"We're taking a break from work," Breda answers as he takes a bite into a sandwich. Ed feels his stomach twist with hunger and he inwardly groans.

"Can we have some? We haven't exactly eaten anything today." Al asks, seeming to read the question from Edward's mind. He gives a knowing look at his brother before looking back at the group.

"Sure, sure, there's plenty," Mustang says as the group moves over to give the boys room to sit on the blanket. Edward quickly grabs a paper plate and stacks his plate full of food while Alphonse rolls his eyes, getting a smaller portion than his brother. Though, it's still a lot of food. Not so much as to be surprising, but definitely enough to fill someone up.

"Jesus, Ed, we forgot how much you eat." Havoc chuckles as he lights a cigarette. Edward only glares at him, cheeks stuffed with food as he chews. "Don't worry, we've all had our fair share of food anyways."

"I wasn't worried."

"Brother, don't talk with your mouth full." Al sighs, shaking his head before he takes his own bite of food.

They sit like that, eating and talking and telling jokes for about an hour, give or take. Of course, Hawkeye isn't happy, but she allows them to have their fun. Edward is sure that deep down she is amused.

"I'm bored," Havoc complains after a while as he leans back. "I don't have anything to do, seeing as Mustang stole my girl. _Again_."

"You're so childish sometimes, Havoc. Even Edward is better than you." Breda comments.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?"

"Brother, no one said that."

"Well," Mustang says as he digs into a navy blue bag sitting beside him. He pulls out a magnitude of water guns, some extreme while some are just regular ol' water guns. "I brought these."

"Where-where did you get water guns?" Edward asks, eyes wide with surprise. Alphonse chuckles at his reaction while the others all stare with curiosity.

"I have my ways," Roy replies smoothly as he spreads them out. "Now, take your pick. There's enough for all of us to each have one."

Without warning, everyone shoots forwards; even Riza joins in this time. They scramble to get the water guns they want. Soon nothing is left behind and everyone is holding their own respective water gun.

Riza, of course, has the better one out of them all. It resembles that of an M4. The colors are green and orange with a hint of yellow and gray. A flexible plastic tube connects to the back, the tube connecting to a double water tank backpack, though there isn't any water in the tanks.

Roy is holding not the best, but it isn't the worst either. It resembles an IDF16 with the main colors being blue and white, orange being the accents. Havoc has one that looks like a riffle, completely colored yellow with a dash of green here and there. Breda has one that resembles a pistol, except there are two water tanks on the top of the water gun, stacked on top of one another. The gun is colored orange while the tanks are yellow. Both Falman and Fuery have the puny little water guns that barely hold any water at all, and barely work at all. Falman has a green one while Fuery has a yellow one.

Edward has a bulky white water gun with a black strap thrown over his head and arm to help hold it up. There is a large water tank at the back of the water gun, strapped on by a plastic case. The muzzle of the water gun can twist for a small shot of water, a large shot of water, or multiple shots of water at once. It is an intense red color, the water tank colored white.

Alphonse is holding a sleeker, longer water gun. There is a smaller water tank built into the gun towards the back of the gun. There is a button on the side of the grip which would release the water into the gun from the tank. The gun is white and blue.

"This is nice and all, but where are we going to be getting water?" Breda asks as he investigates his gun.

"Seriously?" Falman groans as he rotates the water gun in his hand, a dissatisfied frown on his face. Fuery looks just as miserable but doesn't say anything about it.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Ed says as he knees down to the ground, gun hanging from the black strap. He claps his hand and touches the ground, alchemic light crackling through the air as stones rise up from the ground in the form of a well. Alphonse claps his own hands and presses them against the ground. Water quickly rises up in the well from deep in the ground.

"Huh, didn't know they could do that." Havoc shrugs as they all walk over to the fresh water to fill their guns.

"It's a neat trick to know, especially out in the desert," Ed comments casually as if it's a normal occurrence to end up out in the desert with no water. Though, coming from the Elric brothers, that probably isn't too far of a stretch.

Once everyone has their water guns filled and ready to go, they all spread out and make a circle, facing one another. Mustang stands in the middle, giving out directions.

"We will be in groups of two. You can pick your partner. Once you have your partner picked out, spread out. Anything is fair game as cover, _except_ for alchemy, which is strictly prohibited. Any sign or use of alchemy will result in the player being kicked from the game."

"You're just mad that you can't use flame alchemy in a water fight," Edward calls out, earning a glare from Roy.

"That comment was directed towards you, Fullmetal. Now, everyone find your partner and spread out!"

"Everyone ready?" Roy shouts a few minutes after everyone had partnered up. Edward is partners with Alphonse, of course. Breda with Fuery, Falman with Havoc, and Riza with Roy.

"Yeah!"

"Then...go!"

Everyone instantly reacts to the call. They jump into action, shooting water at one another in an attempt to come out as the victor. They dive and duck under cover as water is shot in their general direction.

To the outside eye, the battle would look ridiculous. Skilled fighters all shooting at one another with water guns. But to Team Mustang? It is practically an all-out battle, no one willing to lose to the other in their attempts at winning. And, of course, they all have their specific targets in mind.

Fuery and Falman are the first to go, seeing as they have the weaker guns and aren't as skilled in the field as the others. Then next is Breda who is taken out by Havoc. Then Havoc, who is taken out by Riza as he got too caught up in the moment and dropped his guard.

All that leaves is Roy, Hawkeye, and the Elric brothers. They each hide behind a tree, neither willing to make a move just yet.

"I'm running low on water," Al states as he pants, checking his water supply.

"Me too," Ed replies as he peaks out from behind the tree. He glances at the well before quickly pulling his head back behind the tree as Riza shoots a stream of water at him.

"How do we get out of this one?" Al chuckles as he looks at the others watching intently from the sidelines. Breda is snacking on a bag of popcorn from who knows where, Havoc is leaning forwards, anxious to see where the battle will go. Fuery and Falman are moping in the background.

"I say we run for the well and hide behind it. We get more water and then charge their tree," Edward says, determination burning in his eyes.

"You sure? Hawkeye's pretty good...not to mention the colonel is backing her up." Al says, sounding unsure as he subconsciously bites his lip.

"We're fast enough to avoid the water."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fine!" Ed chuckles, patting Alphonse on the shoulder. "I'll avenge you if you get hit."

"Fine. But don't think I'll avenge _you_."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" Al chuckles at the playful betrayal on Ed's face. "Now, let's go."

"Right."

The two brothers quickly run out from behind the tree, shouting to throw off Roy and Riza. It momentarily does, but the two quickly snap out of their surprise and instantly start shooting at the boys. The brothers, of course, quickly dodge the water left and right, jumping and ducking, and even dropping down and rolling.

That is until a stream of water hits Alphonse in the shoulder.

"Al!" Ed shouts as he quickly presses his back against the stone well. "We were almost there! What happened?"

"I didn't see Hawkeye," Al replies with a shrug and then smiles. "I'm counting on you, brother. Take them down for me!"

"You got it, Al."

Ed quickly rises up and sweeps the water tank in the water, pulling his hand back when a shot of water is directed at him. He quickly screws on the cap of the bottle and loads his gun once more, slightly shaking the gun so the water can run through the gun again. He then sighs and peaks out over the top of the well, studying Roy and Riza.

 _'They'll run out of water soon.'_ Ed thinks with a smirk. He quickly stands and makes a run for it, though he doesn't head back towards the tree. In fact, he quickly makes a wide circle behind the well, making sure to keep within safe distance of cover at all times. Riza and Roy shoot and miss each time, causing Edward to laugh like he's gone insane.

"What the hell is he doing?" Breda grunts as he chews on another handful of popcorn from a new bag he had just opened.

"He's getting them to waste their water," Al answers and then looks down at the sitting man. "Um...where did you get that? It's your second bag and I didn't see any popcorn in the picknick basket."

"...I have my ways."

Soon enough Roy and Riza both run out of water, Roy sooner than Riza. It is safe to say that Edward quickly takes both of them down easily after that.

"You know, if it had been a real gun, you would have been shot down instantly," Riza says casually as they all gather back at the blanket. "Water is inconsistent and the breeze threw me off."

"Yeah, but they aren't real guns. So I won." Ed chuckles as they all put the water guns away, emptying them of water first, of course.

"Don't jinx yourself, Edward. There may come a day when Hawkeye actually has to shoot you," Havoc chuckles and Edward glares at him.

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway."

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you guys liked it! By the way, I looked everything up about what gun the water guns look like, so...yeah. I know nothing about guns, by the way. That's pretty much all I have to say, so onto the review replies!**

 _ **Jane-** thank you! I'll make sure to start writing that suggestion as soon as possible! _

_**Lady Jessica Mustang-** I'm glad you liked it! As for the suggestion, I like it! I'll work on it as soon as I can!_

 **That's all! Thank you, everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me! Keep the support coming, I love it! Don't forget to leave suggestions. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day/night!**


	20. Story 19

**Hi everyone! Back at you with story #19! Can you believe we're already at #19? I mean, granted it has been a month...but still. I'm so happy! I'm glad that I've stuck with this story for so long, that usually doesn't happen...anyways! This is a suggestion by Lady Jessica Mustang. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Edward and Alphonse are being guarded by Mustang and Riza. On the way to HQ, they run into a little trouble.**

 **Idea Came From: Lady Jessica Mustang who suggested it**

 **Timeline: Sometime after the first encounter the boys have with Scar (Brotherhood)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Notes: none**

 **Story 19: Guard Dog**

The fact that _both_ Edward and Alphonse have to be protected and watched by someone at all times makes Ed want to scream out to the world. He had argued with Colonel Roy Mustang for an hour about how he doesn't need to be babysat, how he is perfectly capable of protecting himself and Alphonse. But, he still couldn't get out of it, seeing as it is the Furhur's direct order.

So, here they are, walking down the street with both Roy _and_ Riza, on the way to headquarters. Of course, it is only natural that Roy would be assigned to watch the boys. And it isn't too much of a stretch that Riza would help him.

"Do you both have to walk us to HQ?" Ed complains, shuffling after the two adults and his brother. He seriously just wants to punch Roy and run. Anything to get away from the annoying Colonel. And Roy is pretty much thinking the same thing. Neither wants to be around one another for any longer than what they actually have to.

"It isn't that bad, brother," Al sighs as he looks over his shoulder at Edward. "Besides, it doesn't hurt to have some extra protection. Especially with how dangerous Scar-"  
"I can take him!" Ed exclaims, straightening up instantly.

"With how well you had handled him before?" Roy comments with a scoff. "Yeah, fat chance of you actually winning in a fight with him."

"Hey! Don't act like you were any better!" Ed shouts back, punching his hand into the air. "Havoc told me that you were completely useless since it was raining!"

"I'm not useless!"

"Are too!"

"Brother, please," Al sighs, shaking his head. Riza stays quiet, frowning as the two continue arguing. She sighs, shaking her head. Black Hayate barks and wags his tail at Riza.

"They act like children sometimes."

This continues for a while, at least, until halfway to HQ. They pass one woman who is standing on the street corner, a black purse hanging from her arm as she looks down the road. When the group passes she stops and stares.

"Excuse me," she says, getting their attention. The group all turns to stare at the woman, Edward angry that she had interrupted his argument with Roy which he was _clearly_ winning.

"Can we help you?" Roy quickly says, clearing his throat as he easily slips into being professional. "Do you need help?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she says as her eyes slowly look over to inspect the two Elric brothers. Alphonse squirms nervously under her piercing gaze while Edward only glares, arms crossed. "It's just that...aren't those boys supposed to be in school right now?"

"Oh, yeah, we get that a lot." Ed chuckles with the wave of his hand. "We don't go to school, ma'am. We're-"

"Don't lie, young man," she quickly snaps. The boys are taken aback. "Teenagers like you should be in school right now! So, where were you heading off to? Skipping class to go meet a lady friend?"

Edward's face turns red and he sputters for a response, rapidly shaking his head as he holds his hands out. "No-we're-it's-we were just-we're not-"

"What he's trying to say is that we don't go to school," Al says for his brother, glancing at Roy and Riza before looking back. Black Hayate is sitting obediently by Riza's feet, watching with curiosity.

"I highly doubt that. You're just trying to get out of going to school! I'm sure this fine couple here was marching you right back there."

This time it's Roy's turn to sputter.

"You're mistaken, ma'am." Riza jumps in, shaking her head at Roy. "We are mere co-workers, nothing more. These two are telling the truth, they don't go to school. They're with us-"

"Preposterous!" The woman shouts, face turning red with anger. "Boys their age should be going to school! Not lollygagging around on the streets!"

"Lady!" Roy shouts, causing the boys to jump while the woman tenses. "We've tried telling you that they don't go to school, but you don't listen. You only hear what you want to hear, and people like that drive me insane!"

"But-"

"Ma'am, please leave this to us," Riza says more calmly than Roy while Edward and Alphonse stand back, watching with surprise. "They don't go to school. This is State Alchemist Edward Elric, Fullmetal, and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Edward works with us for the military. His brother joins along. That's why they aren't in school and that's why they don't go to school."

The woman is left standing there, opening and closing her mouth for a valid argument. The group promptly turns and leaves when she can't find one. With one look over the shoulder, she is storming off, muttering angry curses to herself and shooting the occasional glare their way.

"We could have handled it, you know," Edward says, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. "We're used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be," Roy replies with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't have to deal with nosy adults who don't know how to mind their own business. And she clearly wasn't listening to you boys."

"Thank you, sir," Alphonse says with a small smile. "We appreciate it."

"Just doing my job." Roy chuckles, smiling back. Edward only glares and crosses his arms, sticking his nose in the air while Riza shakes her head.

"I could have handled her."

"Just like you handled Scar?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **That's it! Sorry that it was so short, I have no excuse. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed it! I may or may not write the encounter the boys have with Scar, seeing as Alphonse isn't a suit of armor...that could be interesting. Anyways, don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want to see me write in future chapters! Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	21. Story 20

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I was giving my mind a break. I know, I probably shouldn't have done that after so many long pauses in between chapters, I'm sorry. Um, I know this isn't any of the suggested stories, and I'm sorry about that, I just had to get my emotions out in this. I've been dealing with some shit, especially with my grandma and my dad (long story short my dad came back into my life a year or two ago and my grandma absolutely hates it. She won't respect my opinions and my feelings about it, calling me naive and shit. We argue every time she brings it up). It all just stresses me the fuck out, she always tries to break down my opinions so I agree with her, and just...yeah. On top of that all I'm trying not to fall back into a depressive episode again, which I've been trying to fight off for a long time now. It all just keeps building up, so...yeah. Anyways, sorry about all this, I'll try to get back to uploading regularly soon, I just...had to try and get all of this off of my chest. As a result, there will not be any review responses at the end of this. So, again, I'm so, _so_ sorry. **

**Summary: This is more of like a symbol of Ed's internal struggles.**

 **Idea Came From: Me**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Notes: this is a vent**

 **Story 20: Internal Storm**

He stumbles down the street, hugging his red coat close against his small body. The wind seems to try and push against him, the rain hitting his face like cold needles, mixing with the hot tears as he stumbles once more. He doesn't know how far out from civilization is, all he knows is that he's alone and it _hurts_.

He clutches his chest as a sob is ripped from his throat out of his own will. His golden bangs are stuck to his hair, soaked by the rain. He had given up on trying to hold his hood up long ago, seeing as the wind would just push it back down seconds later.

He doesn't care though. It is a nice distraction from the inner turmoil he feels, clawing and ripping at his heart like a savage animal stuck in a cage. Eager to get out and cause more chaos.

Edward chokes on another sob, stopping as his stomach churns violently. Being out in the pouring rain like this makes his stumps ache like hell, and yet he doesn't care. Because hurting on the outside is easier to deal with than the hurt on the inside.

It comes to a point where Edward eventually ends up collapsing to his knees, hugging himself. He leans forwards and screams at the ground, trying with all he has to make the hurt disappear. Trying as hard as he can to just make it _stop._ But it doesn't. It feels like a stone, deep within the ocean that just refuses to be pulled up from the sand it is lodged within. Refusing to let go. Refusing to make the hurt stop.

The memories inside his head scratch and claw at his mind, chipping away ever so slowly at his sanity. That night when they had tried to bring their mother back, the fear and grief and guilt as he watches his brother disappear right before his eyes, the pain of his own libs being torn from his body. The fear of watching his brother collapse in the street as he had his first rebound, the sight of the chimera Tucker had made using his daughter and their dog. All of it comes crashing down, and it _hurts_. It feels like an indescribable amount of weight, heavy enough to pin him to the ground, heavy enough to where he can't physically move his body anymore.

And the good memories only add salt to the wound, reminding of everything he _had_ , everything that he _can't ever have_ again. All the joyful times with his mother, all the late nights he would lay awake when reading with Alphonse, all those times they would play in the yard with Winry and her dog, Den. All those times they would spend with Trish and Hohenheim together, as a family.

Everything that he can't ever have. And it _hurts_. The reality is crushing and his heart throbs painfully in his chest as he collapses to his side, curling into a ball as sobs continue to escape through gritted teeth. He can feel the mud soak in through his wet clothes, sticking to his tangled hair as he shakes violently with emotions that feel like they will burst from his already aching chest.

Because no matter what he does, no matter how good he is and what he does to fix things, it _never works_. It always comes around, thrown in his face as something horrible. The hope they have had for years to get their bodies back has always ended up twisted in such a gruesome way that leaves harsh nightmares at night and heavy-shouldered days.

He can hear a voice yelling in the distance and looks up, watching as his brother, along with Mustang, Winry, and everyone else he's ever known run towards him. Izumi and her husband, the rest of Team Mustang, Armstrong, everyone. And as they run towards him, the dark clouds seem to part, the rain slowing ever so slightly as they get closer and closer, smiling and waving and laughing.

He can feel a warmth in his chest as he slowly pushes himself up to stand, more tears streaming down his face. Because no matter how much it hurts, no matter the weight of the guilt on his shoulders, he always has it to share with someone else. He always _always_ has someone who cares. And that makes everything _so_ much better.

* * *

 **And, again, I'm really sorry for all of this. Thanks for reading, though, and thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me. It means so much to me. It gives me a purpose to do something, and I can't thank you guys enough for that. I'm going to try my best to update, but the weight of my family literally being ripped apart is sometimes too much to handle, so I can't make any promises. Again, I'm so sorry.**


	22. Story 21

**Hi guys! I'm feeling a lot better than the last time. Um, heh heh, yeah. Again, sorry for that little mess of a chapter...anyways! I'm _so_ sorry it took so long to get this out! And uh...I just realized that this is out of order for the suggestions. Jane's suggestion was actually first before this one, by Lady Jessica Mustang...oh my god I hate myself! Sorry, got carried away. Anyways, I'll get right on that Jane, I'm so fucking sorry. Jesus, I'm a mess. Anyways, onto the story! **

**Summary: Edward and Alphonse have been studying for too long. Roy and Riza have something to say about it.**

 **Idea Came From: Lady Jessica Mustang who suggested it**

 **Timeline: A little after the encounter with Scar**

 **Rated: T for cursing**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Notes: review replies at the end**

 **Story 21: Study by the Firelight**

Roy Mustang sits at his office desk. He is tapping his index finger against the top of his desk. Riza is staring at him, obviously not happy with the fact that he isn't doing paperwork. The fact that he isn't doing it _in front_ of her is a little worrysome. Roy has barely done any work, and in the presence of Riza Hawkeye, that is a dangerous feat.

"Sir, I don't want to have to tell you again. Get back to work." Riza says, her tone emotionless as her hand moves to the gun at her hip. Roy doesn't even react. She then pauses, frowning slightly. "Sir? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," Roy replies with a heavy sigh as he sits back, looking up at Riza. "What was the last time you saw Fullmetal?"

"Um...I think three or four days ago when he was in the cafeteria. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's when I last saw him as well," Roy replies, leaning forwards. "Which is strange, concidering this is Fullmetal we're talking about. What about Alphonse?"

"I saw him early this morning, he was walking back to the barracks. He was carrying a few books and he had his brother's pocket watch-"

"Wait, Alphonse had Fullmetal's pocket watch?" Roy asks, raising an eyebrow as alarms start going off in his head almost instantly. He starts mumbling to himself. "Could he be sick? That could be why he's avoiding my calls...or hurt, perhaps?"

"Sir, is everything okay?" Riza asks, only picking up on a few words the Colonel mumbles to himself. "Should I send someone to get-"

"No, I'm going there myself." Roy replies hastily as he quickly stands. If something had happened he doubts that any other regular soldier would be able to deal with it. Like Scar, for example, or some other crazy person that's after Edward for some reason. Roy wouldn't be surprised, Edward seems to run into trouble everywhere he goes.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" Riza asks as Roy walks from around his desk and towards the door leading out into the outer office.

"I'm not sure, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Roy replies as he pulls the door open, causing the men to look up from their work with curiosity as both Roy and Riza head out of the main office.

"I'm going with you, sir," Riza says as Roy walks straight towards the second door without hesitation.

"Alright."

When the door shuts the team all look at one another, a bit surprised.

"Um...what?"

* * *

Edward's expert golden eyes quickly read through the words on the page, ignoring the stinging of strain. The light in their room had burnt out, and yet he refuses to go anywhere else. So, all he has is a candle to light the pages of the book while the curtains are drawn closed.

Alphonse had tried to get him to keep them open, but Edward would always stand up and shut them a few minutes after Alphonse opened them. He didn't want people looking in to see what they are up to. Doesn't want to risk the possibility of someone seeing something that they shouldn't.

Of course, Al thought this to be ridiculous but dropped the subject nontheless. It's Edward's eyes anyway and if he wants to hurt them reading in the dim light, then so be it. Maybe he would learn a lesson. Of course, that didn't stop Al from going to read somewhere else. That's why Edward had given him the pocket watch so the younger Elric could read in the library without his eyes straining in the dim light.

But now Alphonse is back in the room and sitting on the chair under the window, the curtain peeled back some to let light flood in on the book he is reading. He hadn't wanted to stay at the library for too long, seeing as Scar is still out on the lose. And, seeing as if Scar had seen him enter the library and thought he was a State Alchemist, that could have been bad to. So he only read for a few hours and then checked some other alchemy books out that he hadn't read yet.

The room is covered with books and loose paper. So much so that the boys have created a unique trail from the door and to sitting areas and stacks of books so as not to step on anything. Though, to the outside eye, it would just look like a mess all the same.

Edward tries to ignore the headache that is slowly eating away at his brain as he flips the page. He can hear Al do the same a minute later as the brothers continue reading and writing down coded notes to hopefully try and find a lead. They are so close to a lead on the Philosopher's Stone. All it takes is some research and they could be able to find it.

A knock at the door pulls the boys from the reading spell. They jump at the sudden noise in the otherwise silent room, both looking at one another with frowns on their faces.

"Who do you think it is?" Alphonse asks as Edward sets the book down on the table.

"I don't know, but I'm already annoyed with them." Ed mutters as he scoots the chair back enough for him to stand. He makes his way through the intricate path they have created through the books and papers, stopping at the door. Alphonse holds back his sickers as Ed has to get on his tipee toes to see through the peep-hole.

"Oh for the love of-" Ed sighs, cutting himself off as he lowers back onto the floor. He turns around, opening his mouth to say something to Al when he only glares. Al is covering his mouth with his hand, body shaking with silent laughs. "The hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, answer the door." Al says after taking a deep breath to calm himself. Ed rolls his eyes and looks back to the door, opening it.

Roy and Riza stand on the other side, Roy's hand raised to knock on the door for the second time. The two look surprised when they see Edward standing there, glaring up at them like they were the milkman.

"What the hell do you want? And why didn't you just send someone to get me?" Ed snaps, locking eyes with Roy, challenging him. Something that isn't unknown for the young alchemist to do.

"Well, I wanted to check and make sure you hadn't gotten stepped on, seeing as you're so-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FIT UP THE NOSE OF A DOG!?" Ed shouts, arms flailing around as he cuts Roy off. Roy only smirks while Riza lets out a small sigh.

"Brother, he didn't say that..." Alphonse mutters from across the room, shaking his head as he lowers his book. "It's good to see you, Colonel."

"Good to see you as well, Alphonse." Roy replies with a nod at the younger boy, dark eyes studying him. It is rare to see Al dishelved. Usually Al's clothes are neat as well as his hair, even if he's tired or after they've fought with someone, though how Roy will never know.

But right now, Alphonse's hair is messy and his clothes are wrinkled. There are bags under his eyes. The same could be said for Edward, who not surprisingly looks worse out of the two of them. His golden hair is down and falling around his shoulders in tangled strands, dark circles under his eyes. He is only wearing a black tank top and his normal leather pants, the clothes wrinkled.

"You look like shit," Roy comments casually, earning a glare from Riza. "What happened?"

"What does it look like happened?" Ed retorts sharply, motioning to the inside of the room with an automail hand. "We've been studying, dumbass."

"Watch your tongue," Riza says, eyes sharp. "Have you been studying this whole time? And why is the light turned off?"

"It burnt out...a day ago, maybe?" Ed mumbles, half to himself as he counts on his fingers. "It's fine, I've been using a candle to-"

"That's bad for your eyes. Do you want to go blind, Fullmetal?" Roy asks, his own eyes narrowing. Though, the boys are obviously safe, their living condition isn't all that great. "And how much sleep have you gotten?"

"A couple hours, I guess, I don't know," Ed replies quietly as he glances away. "Alphonse forces me to."

"Yeah, and if I didn't you wouldn't sleep at all." Al calls from the other side of the room as he walks over, joining in on the conversation. "I keep telling him that reading in the dark is bad for him. He doesn't listen."

"What about food? Have you been eating?" Riza asks and Edward looks down, almost guiltily.

"I have to practically force it down his throat," Al answers for him, earning a betrayed glare from the elder Elric.

"This isn't healthy," Roy mutters as he glares at the boys. Al shrinks away while Edward only scoffs, crossing his arms as his eyes lock with Roy's once more.

"It's fine. I don't care, as long as I can study then I'm fine."

"But you're not fine!" Roy suddenly shouts, startling the boys. "You look exhausted and I doubt you've eaten anything within the past twenty four hours, if not more. You've been reading in the dark for god knows how long! You're a mess!"

"So?"

"Edward, we hate to see you do this to yourself," Riza says more calmly than Roy, but she also has a bite to her words. "We all care what happens to you. And if you deprive yourself of sleeping, and if you don't eat, it worries us. Everyone back at the office keeps asking when you'll stop by, they stop Alphonse on the way back here and ask how you are. We stopped by today because we were worried something had happened to you."

"See, brother? I told you." Al says, almost smugly. But a glare from Roy makes him shut his mouth.

"You're not off the hook either, Alphonse," Roy says sternly. "You're not living any better than Edward. Though, you seem to be getting more sleep and you seem to be eating more...but still. This is still bad for your health! You need to take a break from researching!"

"Just go away! We're fine, okay?" Ed snaps before Al can defend himself. Not like he would try, he sees the truth in Roy's words.

"No, we're not leaving. Not until you start to take care of yourself properly." Riza says as Ed goes to shut the door. She plants a firm hand against the door, pushing to keep it open. "Once you've eaten a full meal and you're taken care of. That's when we'll leave."

"Oh, come on!" Ed shouts as the door is pushed open once more. But this time, Roy and Riza both force themselves inside the room. Al steps back, watching with mild bewilderment as the two adults start to clean up the mess off the floor. Edward, on the other hand, is looking on the verge of exploding.

"What the hell!? Get out! I didn't give you permission to come in here and act like you own the place!"

But the two ignore him. It isn't until the floor is mostly clean that they acklowledge the brothers again, both still standing by the now closed door.

"Hawkeye, go get another lightbulb." Roy says and the woman nods, swiftly leaving the room. "Edward, Alphonse, if you pick up another book so help me I'll burn you _both_ alive."

* * *

It only takes a few hours for everything to be taken care of. The new light is in and dinner has been cooked and eaten. The brothers now sit on their own beds, staring as Roy and Riza stand in the middle of the room.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Roy asks, arms crossed over his chest while Riza stands by his side, arms at her sides.

"What lesson? That you like to break into people's rooms and do things without permission?" Ed asks sarcastically, crossing his own arms.

"No, I'm talking about taking better care of yourselves." Roy snaps back, narrowing his eyes. "If you don't, we'll be back. And we'll do more next time, like pin you to the bed and force feed you."

"I feel like that's something you would have to do on a daily basis," Al mutters.

"Hey! No fair, Alphonse!" Ed shouts, pointing at his brother. "Don't side with them!'

"But they have a point, brother. If you don't take care of yourself something could happen."

Ed sighs and looks away. "Fine, I get it, okay? I'll start taking better care of myself. There, you happy?"

"Very."

"Now, can you go? I wanna sleep." Ed groans as he crawls under the blankets, cucooning himself in a matter of seconds. Much to the surprise of Roy and Riza. Al only rolls his eyes and lays down on his own bed, like a normal person.

"Sure. But I expect you to be in my office first thing tomorrow, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

And as the adults walk out of the room and turn the lights off, the brothers are already fast asleep.

* * *

 **That's it! Sorry if it felt rushed, I wanted to get it out to you guys. I'll try to start updating regularly again, but like I said in the previous chapter, I can't make any promises. Anyways, onto the review replies!**

 _ **Patsy Koala-** thank you! Seriously, you've been giving me so much support and I honestly can't thank you enough. As for your suggestion, I'll get started on it as soon as I can! Sorry it's taking so long_

 _ **Anon-** I'm sorry you feel that I limit myself. I just feel like there aren't enough stories where Al has his body back, but I get what you're saying. I could probably squeeze a few stories in with his armor, only on speical occasions or something, though. If you want. But only on special occasions! Also, for your suggestion, I like it! Sorry, it's taking so long to get out._

 _ **Lady Jessica Mustang-** I'm glad you liked it! And I'll start working on the Scar one when I have time. I just gotta get all these reviews done and over with first! And I'll try to include Black Hayate in more of these, I agree that he's part of the family. _

**That's all everyone! Thanks for the continuous support and sticking with me, even though I'm pretty shit at updating regularly. Anyways, thanks for reading! Have a good day/night!**

 ***You can suggest future ideas if you want to, but I'm kidna busy with the ones I have right now so I don't know when I would be able to get them out.***


	23. Story 22

**Hi guys! Back at you with another story! Jesus, I can't believe I started this in October! Time flies, doesn't it? Except for when I'm in school. Then it goes nowhere. Anyways! I finally got a gaming laptop! Yay! I can't wait to see if it'll play my games now. No expectations or whatever, don't want to get disappointed. Anyways, long story short, I'll probably be able to update a lot more at my house now. Maybe. If I don't slack off...oh yeah! This is a suggestion by Jane. I'm sorry it took so long to update! Now, onto the story!**

 **Summary: Edward and Alphonse stay at Roy's house in order to "protect" the Elric's from Scar. Turns out, Roy is sick and can't really do a lot of protecting. It's okay though, Alphonse knows how to handle a sick person.**

 **Idea Came From: Jane, who suggested it**

 **Timeline: a little after Ed and Al encounter Scar**

 **Rated: T for cursing and mentions of Trisha's death**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Notes: review replies at the end**

 **Story 22: Caring For You**

Ed grumbles angrily to himself as he walks beside Al down the street, Mustang in front of them. The fact that they are ordered to simply walk the streets of Eastern City drives Ed crazy, seeing as they could perfectly handle Scar on their own. That is, until Alphonse reminded him of how they had almost been killed, to which Ed had shut up after that. That doesn't mean he can't grumble quietly to himself, though.

"Would you be quiet already?" Mustang grumbles, hands stuffed in his pockets. He sniffles afterwards and Al raises an eyebrow. Ed completely ignores this detail.

"Why? So _you_ can do the same thing? I would rather hear myself complain than you," Ed snaps, crossing his arms defiantly.

"No, because I have a headache. Now shut the hell up."

Ed pauses, raising his own eyebrow. Roy had never been so quick to snap at Edward like that. It would take an immense amount of pestering and arguing to get him to explode, and even then he wouldn't really curse, seeing as it wasn't professional or whatever.

"Are you okay, sir?" Al asks cautiously, glancing at his brother. "You seem on edge today."

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." Roy replies almost too quickly, taking his hand out of his pocket. He flicks his hand casually, glancing over his shoulder at them. "Now don't be slacking behind, I'll leave you."

"I'd rather get left behind than follow you around all day," Ed mutters as he stuffs his own hands into his pockets.

They walk the rest of the way to Roy's house in relative silence. Once there the boys instantly head up to the guest bedroom to drop of their things while Roy heads to the couch after locking the door.

"You think he's okay?" Al asks as they set their bags down.

"Who, the Colonel?" Ed asks, raising an eyebrow as he rolls his shoulder. "Who cares? The only reason we're here in the first place is for him to be our body guard, or whatever. I could care less if he's okay or not."

"Don't be that way," Al sighs, shaking his head. He knows his brother good enough to see that he is lying. Of course Edward cares, he's just too prideful to admit it out loud, and probably to himself. "I'll go see if we can do anything for him."

"You're wasting your time," Ed calls after his brother as Al leaves the room and heads back into the living room. He can see Roy sitting on the couch, leaning back with an arm thrown over his face. His breathing is somewhat uneven and his face-from what Al can see-is pale, his cheeks flushed.

"Sir?" Al asks, causing Roy to jump. He pulls his arm away from his face, trying to act casual. Al notes the tired look in Roy's black eyes and the bags under his eyes. "Are you-do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." Roy replies hastily, nodding. "You boys hungry?"

"You sure? You look sick." Al mumbles as Roy slowly stands, looking way older than what he actually is. He rubs his neck with a grimace. "I'll have to check and make sure I have enough food, especially with how much of a pig Fullmetal is."

"Hey!" Ed shouts from the bedroom. Al chuckles lightly, shaking his head before he looks back to Roy.

"I don't think you're okay. You're pale and it looks like you're running a fever."

"I'm fine, really, Alphonse." Roy smiles as he walks over, ruffling Al's hair. "Now, what do you guys want for dinner?"

* * *

By the time dinner is cooked and make, Roy is completely out of energy. He opts out of eating, saying that he's going to bed early while the boys can eat whatever they want. Not specifying the dinner, which is steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Seriously brother, I think we should keep an eye on him," Al says as Ed practically inhales his food. "I mean, he looks pretty sick."

"Al," Ed says as he lowers his fork, sighing. "You shouldn't worry about him like you do. He doesn't do that for us-"

"But he does, brother. He worries about us all the time," Al whispers quietly as he stares down at his food. "He made us dinner, he's keeping us safe from potential harm, he picks out missions that he thinks relates to the Philosopher's Stone, he does so much for us."

Ed is silent for a long time, sipping quietly at his water. He sighs and lowers the cup. "Alright, alright, you win. But don't you think for one second that I'm going to help you! You're the one worrying so that means you have to take care of it."

Al smiles and takes a bite of steak. Ed looks away, lifting his plate to once more inhale his food.

* * *

After dinner Al heads to Roy's room while Edward is stuck with the dishes. There hadn't been any leftover food since Ed had eaten what was left. Much to Al's annoyance, since he had told Edward to leave some food for when Roy was feeling up to it.

Oh well, they could make something else. Steak probably wouldn't be the best if Roy is sick anyways.

Al lightly knocks on Roy's closed, bedroom door. There is silence for a long while before the door is opened to show Roy standing there, black hair messy, cheeks red with fever, and dark circles under his eyes. He is wearing light blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Alphonse?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, though it looks like it takes a great bit of effort.

"Um, I was just...I'm just checking on you," Al says almost meekly. "You've gotten worse."

"It's fine, just a cold," Roy says, sounding congested. He sniffles, rubbing his nose with a finger. "Go to bed, it's late."

"Not really, it's only nine."

"So?"

Al shakes his head. "Just...go lay down, okay? I'll be back with a thermometer."

"You don't have to do this," Roy says but a pointed look from Alphonse shuts him up. Living with Edward for as long as Alphonse has probably comes with a few perks, like making someone stubborn do something they don't want to. Though, Roy guesses with Ed it's probably worse since Edward is younger than Roy, and probably has a lot more energy. Give or take.

"I don't mind. You do so much for us, this is the least I could do for you," Al says, eyes softening. "Besides, I'm pretty used to caring for sick people by now. So go lay down and I'll be in with a thermometer."

"Okay..." Roy sighs, smiling lightly. Al nods with satisfaction as Roy turns and walks towards his bed, leaving the door open. Al then heads into the bathroom and searches around for the med-kit. It doesn't take all that long, seeing as it is under the counter.

He picks out the thermometer and heads back into Roy's room. He can hear the sink still on in the kitchen so he guesses that Edward isn't done with washing the dishes yet. Which is okay with Al, the less trouble from Ed, the better it would be to get Roy to lay down and relax.

Edward seemed to have a knack for stressing Roy out.

Al enters the dark room, though he turns on a lamp on the nightstand. Roy flinches away from the bright light, squinting. Al sits on the bed beside Roy, holding the thermometer out towards him.

"Here, put this under your tongue."

Roy sighs and takes it, putting the thermometer under his tongue as instructed. Al waits patiently, eyes casually roaming the room to get a feel. It isn't anything spectacular. Roy has a king sized bed with a black dresser off to the right, the window above it, though there are black curtains drawn closed. The walls are a soft blue and the carpet is a gray blue.

The thermometer beeps and Al takes it from Roy's mouth. He looks over the temperature, frowning. "99.4, so not too bad, but not something that should be left alone."

"Alphonse, I'm okay, really. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning," Roy tries again as Al stands from the bed, setting the thermometer beside the lamp on the nightstand.

"No, I'm helping you." Al says as he locks eyes with Roy. "You can't deal with this all by yourself. When people are sick they are vulnerable, they don't feel good, trust me I know it all. Well, sort of. Just...just let me help you."

Roy stays silent for a moment, taking in Al's almost pleading expression. He sighs and glances away, feeling awkward. He hates feeling weak, sick, but he can't do anything about it. "Fine, whatever. Just...don't kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't," Al chuckles with a smile before heading out of the room. He walks into the kitchen where Ed is drying his hands on a towel, looking mildly annoyed.

"Done playing nurse?" Ed asks, leaning against the counter with crossed arms. His eyes follow Alphonse as he takes a bowl from the cupboard.

"No, he has a fever." Al replies as he turns on the warm water. He holds his hand under the water for a few moments, adjusting the water to perfection almost without even trying. It all is just natural to him, in a sense. "It isn't all that bad, but I still need to bring it down."

"Do what you gotta do," Ed sighs, shaking his head. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need help with anything."

"Thanks, brother." Al smiles as he fills the bowl. Ed shoots a toothy smile at Al before he leaves the kitchen, braid swishing behind him as he does so.

Al heads back to Roy's room a few minutes later with a bowl full of cold water and a wet rag to put on Roy's forehead. When he enters the room Roy opens his eyes, trying to shy away from the lamp.

The teen sets the bowl onto the nightstand and wrings out the rag. He sits on the bed and gently places the rag over Roy's forehead, nimble fingers working quickly and accurately.

"What did you mean before, when you said that you...you know, what people are like when they're sick, or whatever." Roy finally asks, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Hm? Oh," Al chuckles, sitting back with his hands cupped into his lap. "I was talking about my brother."

"Fullmetal?"

"Yeah. He gets sick way too often for his own good," Al replies, smiling. "Especially when we were kids, he would get sick if someone coughed across the room. Though, it wasn't the extreme sick that should be worried about, just the regular cough, sniffle, cold, those sorts of things. Though, I guess there have been a couple times when it was bad, like throwing up or something."

"Huh, I didn't know Fullmetal had such a bad immune system," Roy chuckles with amusement. "What about you? I thought you would be the one with a horrible immune system, no offense."

"No, it's fine. A lot of people thing that, seeing as Edward is the person he is." Al smiles softly, a sad look crossing his face. "My immune system is actually top notch. We would joke that he got it from mom's side, seeing as...you know, she would get sick easily as well. It still scares me when he gets sick each time because...because I'm scared that it'll be what mom had..."

"Alphonse," Roy says, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "Edward is too stubborn to let something like a sickness take him. I mean, he's had so many close calls with death already. He _must_ be doing something right if he's lived each time. I'm sure that he won't die from getting sick."

Al can't help but feel his eyes mist over with tears. He smiles and nods his head lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't help it, you know? I just...every time he gets sick I always think about mom and...you know."

"I feel the same way about Ishaval," Roy says, shifting to get more comfortable. Al flips the rag on Roy's forehead. "Whenever I think about it, I always see my team in the form of Ishvalans. I'm scared that I could possibly kill them in the future."

"But you won't," Al quickly says, locking eyes with Roy once more. "I mean, it isn't your fault for what you did in Ishval. You were given orders and you had to follow them. A dog of the military, right?"

"Yeah."

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. Al stays by Roy's side long into the night, even after the man had fallen asleep. And when Edward wakes up in the morning to check on his brother-and Roy, he guesses-he sees his little brother sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with Roy's arm draped over the bed, the back of his hand pressed against Al's shoulder. Al has a soft smile on his face and Roy looks peaceful, rag still on his forehead.

"You idiots," Ed sighs with a soft smile on his face. He takes the rag on Roy's head, gets it wet once more, wrings it out, and places it back on his forehead. "Thanks, Roy. For taking care of him for me."

As Ed walks towards the door, he hears Roy shift on the bed and say with a groggy voice, "you're welcome, Ed."

* * *

 **That's it! I don't really have much to say, except that I'm sorry I haven't been updating daily. I'm trying though! I'll try to get right back on updating regularly, though, again, I can't make any promises. I'm trying, guys! Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 _ **Patsy Koala-** thank you! And I'm glad you liked the chapter, it means a lot._

 ** _Lady Jessica Mustang-_** _you're welcome! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now. I'll try to get that suggestion out as soon as I can!_

 **That's all, folks! Thank you so much for supporting me and being patient and sticking with me. It means so much! I honestly can't express how grateful I am for you all! And, with that said, don't forget to leave suggestions for what you want me to write in the future. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day/night!**


End file.
